O futuro de Mirai Trunks
by jessicaongaratto
Summary: Trunks voltou para o seu futuro, mas quais serao as consequencias de ter mudado tao dastricamente o futuro de Chibi Trunks? Completo
1. O começo de uma nova era

_**CAP 1: O começo de uma nova era**_

Essa historia foi depois da saga de Cell, onde Mirai Trunks tinha vindo á sua época acabando com os andróides e salvando a terra. Trunks agora estava com 25 anos e olhava para aquele lugar com orgulho e com esperança que algo fosse realmente dar certo. Foi aclamado herói pelo povo de sua época por ter destruído os andróides, e isso aconteceu por uma acidental filmagem que faziam perto da região contando dos seres mais fortes do universo, nesse caso, o Nº 17 e 18.

Fazia dois anos que havia chegado em sua época, os humanos junto com a Corporação Cápsula estavam começando a voltar á sua vida normal, prédios estavam sendo construídos e tentavam concertar os estragos feitos por aqueles monstros, mas curiosamente de um ano pra cá estavam acontecendo coisas estranhas. Estragos feitos pelos andróides estavam desaparecendo, ele mesmo estava tendo varias lembranças dele pequeno, lembranças que de um certo modo não era dele. Bulma na frente do espelho se olhava assustada, dando uma volta na frente deste olhando seu corpo, franziu a testa e sorriu ao lembrar de Vegeta com ela, e corou quando lembrou deles na cama, um Vegeta tão dócio, tão gentil, nem parecia o Vegeta que ela conheceu.

**TRUNKS:** O que foi mamãe? Esta se sentindo mal?

**BULMA:** Hum?

Bulma chacoalhou a cabeça cheia de lembranças

**BULMA:** Não meu filho, estou bem.

**TRUNKS:** Então porque se olha tanto nesse espelho? Você esta ai faz quase meia hora

**BULMA:** Hum... Filho, não notou nada de diferente?

**TRUNKS:** Diferente?

Bulma pegou o rosto de seu filho e colocou em frente ao dela

**BULMA:** Sim, algo diferente.

**TRUNKS:** Não estou vendo nada

Bulma cai pra traz, com a famosa gota que sempre tem em desenhos japoneses.

**BULMA:** Filho, estou sem rugas, minha pele esta mais lisa, meu cabelo encurtou. O que será que vocês homens tem que nunca reparam quando mudamos?

**TRNUKS:** Hahaha, é mesmo.

Falou coçando a nuca, assim como Goku fazia. Tinha pegado essa mania com Gohan antes deste ter falecido. Bulma suspirou tristemente

**BULMA:** Estou sentindo tanta falta de nossos amigos

**TRNUKS:** Mamãe, agora que as coisas mudaram e não temos mais que nos preocupar com os andróides destruindo tudo que construímos, podíamos reviver nossos amigos e o papai.

**BULMA:** Você esta louco? Você não viu como seu pai era?

**TRNUKS:** Eu pude sentir que ele gostava de nós mamãe.

**BULMA:** O que ele iria pensar se me visse velha desse jeito?

**TRNUKS:** Você ainda gosta do papai, não é?

Bulma suspirou e fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça

**BULMA:** Antes não dava para fazer a máquina pra ir ate Namekuzei por causa dos andróides, eles a destruiriam... Mesmo assim não podemos mais revivê-los. Quando fomos reviver Yancha, Tenshinhan e Caos depois que chegamos do planeta Namekuzei tivemos que guardar seus corpos, e os corpos de nossos amigos foram totalmente desfeitos pelos andróides.

Trunks abraçou sua mãe que ficou com o rosto em seus ombros

**TRUNKS:** Não teremos medo esta bem? Precisamos ser fortes pelo nosso planeta e por nós mesmos

Bulma sorriu, e o brilho em seus olhos que há muito tempo não tinha visto renasceu nos olhos dela. Trunks tinha saudades de seus amigos já que viveu com eles no passado, mas ele prometeu a si mesmo não ir mais a outra época, Chibi-Trunks estava crescendo, seria muito confuso, se ele já se sentia assim imagine uma criança. Teria que recomeçar sua vida.

**TRUNKS:** E aonde vai tão bonita assim hen?

**BULMA:** Ah... Bem, hoje eu vou sair, não me sinto assim de bom humor á anos, vou colocar meu melhor vestido e ir jantar fora. Hoje é sexta feira e precisamos de uma folga também, você não quer ir comigo meu filho? Na verdade você é quem deveria se divertir e descansar

**TRNUKS:** Não preciso descansar, sou um Sayajin.

**BULMA:** E o mais poderoso de universo

Os dois riram seguidos pelo riso de uma senhora que chegava na sala, a mãe de Bulma estava bem velha, porem mantinha o seu jeito jovial de sempre, sorriu ao velos abraçando sua filha e pegando na mão do neto.

**SRA BRIEFS:** Que bom que vai sair minha filha, estava tão preocupada com você. Mas não seria melhor você sair sozinha?

**BULMA:** Pra que mamãe? Pros homens da cidade ficarem dando em cima de mim? Não minha mãe, não quero, prefiro ir com meu filho

**SRA BRIEFS:** Ah minha filha, me sinto tão mal de ver você envelhecer sozinha, num lugar cheio de maquinas e fazendo invenções para essas pessoas que não dão o valor merecido ao que você e o meu neto fazem.

**BULMA:** Velha! Eu não estou velha! E bem... Eu gosto de fazer invenções, pra cientistas isso é muito bom, nos distraem.

**SRA BRIEFS:** E você Trunks? Um jovem tão bonito, poderia arranjar uma bela moça para se casar, ah tantas, você nunca trouxe nenhuma namorada para conhecermos.

Ela diz rindo e Bulma também ri com o comentário da mãe olhando pra ele de rabo de olho fazendo-o ficar vermelho.

**TRNUKS:** Vovó, você sabe que eu sou diferente, e elas não gostam de mim pelo que realmente sou, gostam porque sou o salvador do mundo e herdeiro da corporação cápsula.

Bulma coloca a mão no ombro dele e ele olha pra ela, um sorriso faz nos seus lábios.

**BULMA:** Mamãe, vai quer vir junto conosco?

**SRA BRIEFS:** Não minha filha, obrigada, já combinei com a Sra. Valdete de sairmos

**BULMA:** Aonde vão?

**SRA BRIEFS:** Vou ao cemitério orar por seu pai e depois vou na confeitaria com ela, estou ensinando varias receitas de bolos e doces, antigamente eu era muito boa nisso Trunks.

Sorri dando um beijo no rosto do neto, o que fez Trunks dar uma boa gargalhada ao lembrar de sua avó no passado.

**SRA BRIEFS:** Que foi?

**TRNUKS:** Nada não, hehehe.

**SRA BRIEFS:** Bem, já vou indo, se divirtam, até mais.

**BULMA:** Isso Trunks, não vamos pensar em tristeza hoje, e quanto á meninas você encontrará o seu amor, assim como eu encontrei Vegeta.

Era 9 horas da noite, Trunks e sua mãe estavam jantando juntos como sempre faziam, mas havia duas diferenças: O restaurante se encontrava agora aos arredores da nova praça, era um lugar muito bonito contando que antes tudo e todos se escondiam dos andróides, e outra, tinha uma multidão de fãs e fotógrafos fora do lugar, queriam ver uma das coisas mais raras do mundo: A conhecida Bulma Briefs passeando, mais linda do que nunca em um vestido preto colado no corpo num decote de dar inveja a qualquer mocinha, e mais raro ainda por estar sentada com o filho, o famoso lutador Trunks Briefs. A costureira que fez o vestido logo foi fazer propaganda dela, as meninas gritavam eufóricas, tanto que tiveram que fechar o restaurante ficando somente os que estavam jantando, e mesmo assim vira e mexe alguém ia incomoda-los na mesa. Um Trunks um tanto tímido evitava olhar pra fora.

**TRNUKS:** Mamãe, vamos embora?

**BULMA:** Ah meu filho, vamos ao menos terminar de comer, sim?

**TRNUKS:** Tudo bem...

Respirou fundo pra ter o auto controle ao qual já estava quase escapando, ate ver uma coisa um tanto estranha. Á mesa a frente tinha uma mulher muito bonita, cabelos pretos trançados pra traz e um senhor calvo, alto e forte. Este ele já tinha ouvido falar, seu nome era Mr Satan e tinha uma escola de arte marciais, mas o que realmente lhe chamou atenção era uma garota, quase uma criança a seus olhos. Esta tinha cabelos lisos até os ombros, seu corpo um tanto malhado para uma garota de 15 anos. Seus traços logo lhe chamaram atenção mas ele não ligava os traços à pessoa. A menina diferente das outras, não gritava histericamente ao lhe ver nem tentava lhe chamar atenção de alguma forma. Esta quando sentiu o olhar de Trunks sobre ela o fitou séria. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos ate que a mulher de cabelos trançados a tirou de seus devaneios para irem embora. Trunks não sabia o porque, mas gravou o ki da garota, tinha a sensação de já ter sentindo este ki, porem como sempre estava preocupado com seu treinamento nunca tinha prestado atenção, e era estranho, pois seu ki não era igual a um ki humano.


	2. Vida de famoso

_**CAP 2: Vida de famoso**_

No sábado o dia amanheceu fresco, tranqüilo. Bulma estava no banho, tinha se levantado cedo pra resgatar o tempo que havia perdido ontem à noite, o que ela achou um fiasco, daria tudo que lhe pedissem para que as pessoas esquecessem um pouco do glamour do filho. Antes ela achava o máximo o filho ser famoso, mas com o tempo foi se enchendo, toda vez que saia na rua eram fotógrafos, pessoas querendo saber sobre Trunks, alguns tinham ate levantado suspeitas sobre ela ter uma fórmula mágica que dava força, isso acabara ajudando bastante na reputação da Corporação Cápsula, mas daí entrar em sua casa para observá-los já era demais.

**BULMA:** Caia fora daqui seu pervertido!

**REPORTER:** Não senhora, pelo amor de Deus, não chame seu filho, por Deus, sou somente um repórter.

Dizia um repórter correndo feito doido, Bulma corria atrás com uma toalha enrolada no corpo batendo nele com uma vassoura, quando ele estava perto da porta Trunks aparece na frente dele o fazendo cair sentado, olhando espantado.

**REPORTER:** Por favor Sr. Trunks, não me bata

**TRUNKS:** Vai embora e nunca mais apareça por aqui, esta entendendo?

Trunks já pegava o repórter pela gola da camisa

**REPORTER:** Claro Sr Trunks, nunca, nunca mais.

**BULMA:** Ah Trunks, esse já é o 7º repórter que pegamos aqui em casa!

**REPORTER:** Sim... Sou... Todos os outros estão com medo do senhor, falaram que você sabe voar... Você... Você sabe?

Trunks solta uma gargalhada pegando o repórter pelos ombros fazendo acrobacias, o repórter gritava de medo ate pousar em cima de um prédio onde era seu trabalho.

**TRUNKS:** Era isso que você queria saber?

**REPORTER:** E... Era

**TRUNKS:** Agora você já sabe, agora não se atreva mais invadir a minha casa!

E saiu voando em velocidade máxima, deixando o repórter estático no chão, varias pessoas do prédio ao lado estavam vendo aquela cena, já Bulma estava tranqüila tomando seu café da manhã

**BULMA:** Já o deixou no serviço dele?

**TRUNKS:** Hahaha, já sim.

**BULMA:** E qual a reação dele?

**TRUNKS:** Puro terror, hahaha, esses humanos fazem uns escândalos sem igual, mas também, fracos do jeito que são.

Bulma riu, riu tanto que teve que colocar a xícara que estava levando a boca de volta na mesa.

**TRUNKS:** O que foi?

**BULMA:** Você falou igual ao seu pai agora

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe, eu vou tomar um banho pra ver se eu acordo.

**BULMA:** É verdade, preciso terminar minha nova invenção.

**TRUNKS:** Que invenção?

**BULMA:** Bem... Não é nova, mas vou reinventá-la colocando mais apetrechos, é um mordomo robô.

Trunks fica com uma gota na cabeça

**TRUNKS:** Boa sorte...

Na parte da tarde Trunks olha pro céu e logo olha de volta pros papeis em sua mesa. A Corporação Cápsula iria ser expandida, teria que ter um arquiteto e Trunks era o mais "famoso" e habilidoso arquiteto que sua mãe poderia confiar. Bulma contratava professores que arriscavam suas vidas indo ate a Corporação pra ensinar Trunks, e isso foi somente até os 10 anos ao qual depois disso Trunks fazia de tudo pra sua mãe deixá-lo ir sozinho. Trunks nunca foi muito ligado a comandar a empresa de sua mãe, mas era muito esforçado nos treinamentos e estudos. Saiu de sua casa para falar com seus professores que o ajudariam na montagem do projeto, mas quando chegou em casa só ouvia gritos de sua mãe.

**TRUNKS:** Malditos repórteres...

**BULMA:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**TRUNKS:** O que foi mamãe!

**BULMA:** Es... Es... Este robô...

**TRUNKS:** Ah ta, menos mal... Mas o que tem o robô?

**BULMA:** Ele se concertou sozinho

**TRUNKS:** Não mamãe, só deve ser...

Escutaram um grande barulho e descerão correndo até o porão. Vários entulhos estavam a se auto-montar, Bulma se escondeu atrás do filho e este soltou um raio em direção ao robô de 1.80m que estava indo a sua direção. Trunks até tentou sentir o ki de alguém, mas parecia não haver ninguém na sala. Seria o andróide 16? Não, este já tinha sido destruído com o laboratório do Dr. Gero junto com os andróides 13 14 e 15, então o que estaria acontecendo?

**BULMA:** O... O que houve? Já acabou?

**TRUNKS:** Já sim... O estranho é que não tem ninguém aqui... Você fez controles pra esses robôs?

**BULMA:** Não, não fiz meu bem...

Trunks passou o dia todo entediado, Bulma não tinha deixado seu filho treinar com medo dos robôs e só conseguiu fugir da vista da mãe quando esta dormiu, ele sem sono saiu pela cidade buscando algo ou alguma coisa que não entendia muito bem, era como se o coração estivesse lhe falando algo. Não tinha quase ninguém na rua e já passava das 11 horas, ficou vagabundeando pelas ruas e talvez por extinto parou na frente da escola de artes marciais. Ele riu ao lembrar que Mr.Satan já havia enfrentado os andróides 17 e 18 e perdeu covardemente a luta e no passado em que visitou, Mr Satan era o herói do mundo. Trunks sentou no meio fio e encostou-se ao poste lembrando de tudo que já tinha passado na outra dimensão, e nisso acabou adormecendo ali mesmo.


	3. A estranha companhia

_**CAP 3: A estranha companhia**_

**MULHER:** Será que ele morreu?

**MOÇA:** Não acredito que esteja morto

**MULHER:** Deixa-me ver

A mulher colocou a mão na testa de Trunks e a outra foi pra dentro da escola de artes marciais voltando com um balde d'água

**MOÇA:** Saia da frente mamãe

A mulher se jogou pra traz caindo de bunda no chão e um balde d'água fria foi jogado em Trunks que acordou na hora, buscando ar por ter engolido água.

**TRUNKS:** Vocês estão loucas!

**MULHER:** Filha!

**MOÇA:** Não venha brigar comigo, ele quem começou.

A moça bufava de raiva, Trunks arregalou os olhos ao rever a moça de cabelo curto e a mulher de cabelos trançados do restaurante.

**MULHER:** Você esta bem? Venha, você esta todo molhado.

**MOÇA:** Mamãe, o vovô não vai gostar de você levar mendigos pra casa.

**MULHER:** Filha, este é o moço que salvou o mundo, não esta reconhecendo?

**MOÇA:** Eu faria isso de mãos amarradas

**MULHER:** Mas você não fez. Venha garoto, venha que vou lhe dar um pouco de chá e uma toalha pra não pegar um resfriado.

Trunks entrou na escola de artes marciais e viu alguns alunos fazendo aulas, logo atrás tinha uma casa bonita, não chique, mas acolhedora.

**TRUNKS:** Desculpa por lhe dar tanto trabalho

**MOÇA:** Vou treinar

**MULHER:** Filha! Cadê a educação que lhe dei!

**MOÇA:** Ate logo Sr Trunks

Deu um sorriso falso e saiu com o olhar de Trunks a seguindo

**MULHER:** E você? O que fez você vir ao nosso humilde bairro?

Falava enquanto entregava o chá e uma toalha á Trunks que já se enxugava.

**TRUNKS:** Só vim dar uma volta, mas acho que acabei pegando no sono.

**MULHER:** Desculpe por minha filha... Bem... Ela esta um tanto revoltada com a situação que o mundo esta... Ainda bem que esta voltando ao normal, graças a você.

**TRUNKS:** Não foi por minha causa somente, foi por vários amigos meus que ajudaram a me superar...

**MULHER:** Superar... Minha filha fala a mesma coisa pra mim... Ela queria ter matado os andróides...

**TRUNKS:** Por fama?

**MULHER:** Por vingança... O pai dela morreu por causa desses malditos andróides... Morreu lutando...

**TRUNKS:** Sinto muito por seu marido

**MULHER:** Ele era meu namorado... Não chegamos a casar, mas sinto falta dele...

**TRUNKS:** Porque você não casou de novo? Com todo respeito.

**MULHER:** Porque eu amava e ainda amo meu namorado

Trunks lembrou de sua mãe que fala que amava Vegeta. Que amor é esse? Ele nunca sentiu, mas esse sentimento parecia um tanto familiar pra ele.

**TRUNKS:** E qual era o nome de seu namorado?

**MULHER:** Go...

Ela ouviu chamá-la de dentro da casa

**MULHER:** Perdão, preciso ir agora.

**TRUNKS:** Qual seu nome?

**MULHER:** Videl

**TRUNKS:** Videl... E de sua filha!

Falou mais alto

**VIDEL:** É Pan!

Videl volta e olha Trunks sentado ainda na mesa

**VIDEL:** Quando sair você coloca o copo na pia sim? Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, mas preciso ir agora.

Videl sai e Trunks estava pasmo. Pensava já ter ouvido esse nome, somente não se lembrava aonde.

Trunks saiu da casa, não antes de lavar o copo que tomou o chá. Coçou a nuca. Aonde tinha ouvido o nome Pan? Assustou-se e quase caiu pra traz ao "ver" em sua mente uma garotinha pequenininha de cabelo de surfista lutando com ele em um torneiro de artes marciais, mas ele nunca lutaria com uma garotinha tão pequenina. Estava saindo pelo salão de lutas quando um homem praticamente voa contra ele pegando-o desprevenido o jogando contra a parede.

**PAN:** Yes, consegui!

Falou rindo fazendo um sinal de vitória e os outros correndo para socorre-los. Trunks a olha com atenção enquanto a moça ia a outro aluno testar suas "habilidades". O aluno era novo no salão e saiu correndo pra traz do professor

**PAN:** Ei, você ai, vem lutar!

**ALUNO:** N... Não

**Pan:** Ta com medo é!

**PROFESSOR:** P... Pan, ele é aluno novo...

**PAN:** Tudo bem... Droga, vocês adoram me tirar do grupo né.

**PROFESSOR:** Ah Pan, perdão, mas é que você é muito forte...

**PAN:** Isso eu sei, e sei que eu que deveria ser a salvadora do mundo. Malditos andróides

Pan fala tristemente fechando as mãos fortemente e Trunks olha pra Pan se assustando. Isso era poder de luta? Tinha quase certeza que era.

**TRUNKS:** Ei Pan

**PAN:** Como sabe meu nome?

**TRUNKS:** Você não gostaria de descobri isso por si mesma?

**PAN:** O que foi? Você não esta satisfeito com o balde de água fria não?

**TRUNKS:** Ah? Ah não, hehehe, Eu sei que sou mais forte que você.

**PAN:** Quer testar?

**TRUNKS:** Porque jogou aquele homem em cima de mim?

Pan sorriu de um jeito cínico, Trunks sabia que estava irritando-a, mas de um outro modo não conseguiria fazê-la lutar com ele, pelo que ele pode ver ela não machucaria alguém seriamente em sã consciência, se é que aquele pouco poder que ela tinha poderia quebrar um muro.

**PAN:** Então você percebeu?

**TRUNKS:** Claro, e você ainda é muito fraca, só me pegou porque eu tava desprevenido.

**PAN:** Saia fora daqui agora mes...

Trunks não a deixa falar

**TRUNKS:** Quero ver se você luta tão bem quanto diz e quero ver se você pode ser minha aluna

**PAN:** Aluna su...

Trunks se vira pra sair

**TRUNKS:** To vendo que você não é de nada mes...

Trunks é jogado contra a parede e Pan começa a chuta-lo pelas costas, segura ele pela camisa e joga-o pro outro lado da sala até ele ficar de frente pra ela formando um buraco na parede. Ela começa a bater com vontade dando socos no estomago e no rosto de Trunks que estava assombrado com aquele poder que se assemelhava a um Sayajin. Não! Era uma Sayajin, não havia dúvidas! Videl que logo foi avisada correu pra socorrer mas não podia fazer nada.

**VIDEL:** Pan, por favor, para com isso! Pan!

Trunks segurou os braços de Pan e com ajuda do ki fez um vento que levou a moça pra fora da escola de artes marciais, estava ofegante por ter levado tantos socos, e foi pra fora onde Pan estava em um entulho de pedras. Ela se levantou com dificuldade e pros entulhos saírem de cima dela ela voa. Voa? Isso mesmo Pan voou alto e Videl quase desmaia ao ver isso se lembrando do seu namorado, já tinha pedido pra Pan não fazer isso quando estava perto de outras pessoas.

**VIDEL:** Gohan...

**TRUNKS:** O que?

Videl falou com a voz tremula, mas quando Trunks ouviu sentiu os braços de Pan acertarem seu ombro rasgando sua camisa e começar a socá-lo sem parar, Trunks teve de flutuar pra não tropeçar, e segurou o braço de Pan com força

**PAN:** Me solta, me solta, me larga!

**TRUNKS:** Calma Pan, calma...

**PAN:** Me soltaaa!

Pan se debruça sobre os braços de Trunks e começa a chorar, Trunks a abraça com carinho voltando novamente ao chão e olha pros lados vendo o rosto de assustado dos alunos e da mãe dela até ouvir um estrondo e desse estrondo sair um Mr Satan furioso.

**TRUNKS:** Ah, olá Mr Satan

Trunks falou com um sorriso e já foi levando um soco no rosto dando um passo pra trás, tinha esquecido que este Mr Satan não tinha medo dele e nem tinha visto ele lutar, mesmo perdendo dos andróides ainda tinha um certo "orgulho" de conseguir ser o mais forte dos humanos.

**MR SATAN:** Seu imbecil, o que você fez com a minha neta!

**VIDEL:** Papai, para.

**MR SATAN:** Pode deixar minha filha, eu vou trazer nossa menina de volta.

Mr Satan da outro soco e Trunks e começa a soca-lo e Trunks parado, e em um soco Trunks segurou a mão de Mr Satan como se a força deste não fosse nada.

**MR SATAN:** Quem... Quem é você! É amigos dos andróides neh, eu sabia, sabia que nem todos tinham sido destruídos e você quer levar nossa pequena Pan, eu sabia!

**VIDEL:** Papai, para com isso!

Videl olhava ainda tremendo pra Trunks

**VIDEL:** Quem... Quem é você? Porque você tem... Poderes... Esses poderes...

Pan olha Trunks, engole a saliva, estava um tanto confusa

**PAN:** Você... Você é meu pai?

Trunks olhou pra Videl sem entender o que Pan havia dito. Estava surpreso como todos ali

**VIDEL:** Não Pan, não é seu pai...

**TRUNKS:** Essa menina é uma sayajin... Qual o nome do pai dela?

**VIDEL:** O que? Sayajin? Ele me falou que era um... Eu não entendi direito... Ele Falou que por ser um sayajin era sua obrigação lutar contra os andróides... Você conhecia Gohan?

Trunks arregalou os olhos e agora ele é que quase teve um ataque

**TRUNKS:** Gohan era o seu namorado? O pai de Pan?

**VIDEL:** Sim, mas... O que isso tem a ver? Você é filho de Gohan também? Ele tinha outro filho!

Trunks suspirou largando Pan e se sentando novamente na calçada, ainda pasmo com a noticia que recebeu. Videl agora estava puro nervos, com ciúmes pensando que Gohan tivesse tido outra mulher e Pan vai ate a mãe a abraçando

**PAN:** Não, esse não pode ser meu irmão... Não é Sr.trunks... Sr Trunks!

**TRUNKS:** Que! Ah meu deus, é serio? Pan é uma sayajin?

**VIDEL:** Quem foi a outra, quem foi!

**TRUNKS:** A outra o que?

**VIDEL:** A sua mãe!

**TRUNKS:** Oras, minha mãe é a Bulma, dona da Corporação Cápsula...

**VIDEL:** Agora eu sei... Ah Gohan, você ficou com uma mulher mais velha que você por dinheiro!

**TRUNKS:** O que?

**VIDEL:** Mas o Gohan morreu mesmo, não morreu?

**PAN:** Eu não to entendendo mais nada por aqui!

**VIDEL:** Seu pai se casou com uma mulher mais velha por causa de dinheiro Pan, Trunks é seu irmão!

**TRUNKS:** Ei, que historia é essa!

**VIDEL:** Você quem disse isso!

**TRUNKS:** Eu não disse nada, eu só perguntei...

**PAN:** Viu como você deixou a minha mãe!

**TRUNKS:** Vocês estão falando de Gohan ou de Goku!

**PAN E VIDEL:** Goku?

**TRUNKS:** Aiaiai, vamos por partes, sim? Não sou filho de Gohan, sou filho de Vegeta. Goku é o pai de Gohan, portanto é o avô de Pan, eu nem sabia que Gohan tinha mulher, se Pan não fosse tão forte eu não acreditaria que Pan era filha de Gohan

**VIDEL:** Gohan morreu quando eu estava grávida... Bem... Na época nem eu sabia que teria uma filha...Quando Pan nasceu eu tinha esperanças que ele ainda estivesse vivo, mas... Depois de um tempo...

**TRUNKS:** Nossa família era quase uma só, pois segundo meu pai os sayajins eram uma família, pelo menos isso que eu entendi...

**VIDEL:** Eu conheço a historia dos sayajins... E me lembro vagamente de ter escutado seu nome em uma das historias de Gohan, mas vou confessar que a maioria parecia um tanto sem sentido.

Videl sorria quase chorando por lembrar de seu amado, sentiu uma lagrima descer por sua face limpando-a logo em seguida.

**TRUNKS:** Gohan era meu mestre, todo dia treinávamos juntos... Os andróides me acharam e Gohan me ajudou a fugir, vi Gohan morrer e não pude fazer nada, os andróides eram mais poderosos... Mas foi graças a ele que consegui sobreviver para tentar nos salvar. Gohan era uma pessoa muito forte... Mas era verdade então, eu senti o ki de Pan e logo quando a vi me lembrei de alguém, mas não sabia quem...

**PAN:** Papai te agüentava?

Trunks fez uma cara feia pra ela e ela inpinou o nariz. Trunks sorriu levantando-se da calçada e estendeu a mão pra Pan

**TRUNKS:** Podemos ser amigos?

**PAN:** Amigos?

**TRUNKS:** Sim.

**PAN:** Nunca!

Pan saiu correndo pra dentro da casa indo se trancar no quarto. Ela não acreditava que Gohan havia deixado ela pra salvar Trunks e ainda ter dado todo amor e carinho a um garoto como ele. Ficou com mais raiva ainda em saber que Trunks viu Gohan morrer e não o ajudou "Com certeza porque teve medo de lutar e saiu acovardado" pensava e jurava a si mesma não sair do quarto pelo resto do dia. Quando Trunks a viu correr foi atrás mas Videl o segurou pelo braço.

**VIDEL:** Ela deve estar confusa, é melhor a deixarmos sozinha um pouco

**TRUNKS:** Mas...

**VIDEL:** Vá pra casa, sua mãe deve estar preocupada com você.

**TRUNKS:** Mamãe! Ah meu Deus, ela deve estar quase se descabelando de preocupação, ate mais Srta Videl.

**VIDEL:** Ate mais Sr. Trunks. Pessoal, a aula ainda continua, vamos entrando pro salão. Papai, o Sr esta bem?

**MR SATAN:** Me diga que não é verdade, me diga que não tem outro igual Gohan...

Videl ri, sabia que Mr Satan morria de medo de Gohan, e que estava morrendo de medo de Trunks agora. Mr Satan não queria Gohan e Videl juntos, mas por causa do medo acabou deixando. Logo saiu pra ver a filha batendo gentilmente na porta do quarto desta.

**PAN:** Não enche!

**VIDEL:** Filha? Esta ai?

**PAN:**...

**VIDEL:** Filha... Abra aqui pra mamãe, vamos conversar.

Pan se levanta da cama abrindo e voltando pra cama de novo. Videl vai atrás de Pan sentando ao lado dela

**VIDEL:** Porque você esta brava?

**PAN:** Não estou brava!

**VIDEL:** Esta sim, você sabe que não consegue mentir pra sua mãe... É alguma coisa com o fato de Trunks ter treinado com seu pai?

**PAN:** Ele é fraco, um fraco, não deve ter treinado com o papai!

**VIDEL:** Não foi isso que ele nos mostrou hoje, foi?

Pan se juntou com a mãe se encolhendo aos braços dela

**PAN:** Isso não é justo... Porque papai fez isso comigo, porque? Ele poderia ter "me" treinado, e não ao trunks, ele não era nada dele.

**VIDEL:** Ai minha filha... Eu sei que é difícil pra você... Também é pra mim meu bem... Eu amava seu pai mais do que qualquer coisa

**PAN:** Mas mamãe...

**VIDEL:** Seu pai queria ter filhos... Ele me disse isso. Ele queria acima de tudo acabar com todo aquele tumulto pra casarmos, queria que nossos filhos crescessem em um tempo de paz, mas infelizmente isso não deu certo... E ele morreu antes de saber que você existia...

**PAN:** Ele matou o papai!

**VIDEL:** Não Pan, foram àqueles monstros que o matou, os andróides eram mais fortes que eles minha filha... Isso era inevitável.

Pan suspirou fundo chorando baixinho

**VIDEL:** Ah minha filha, seu pai cumpriu com o que prometeu a mim.

**PAN:** E o que ele prometeu?

**VIDEL:** Que iria proteger a mim e essa terra com todo seu poder... E que um dia a paz voltaria a nos acalmar... E ele fez isso pelas mãos de Trunks

**PAN:** Mamae?...

**VIDEL:** Que foi?

**PAN:** Me conte a historia dos Sayajins?

Videl riu de leve acariciando a cabeça da filha que estava em seu colo

**VIDEL:** De novo?

**PAN:** Uhum

Videl sorriu e contou outra vez a historia dos sayajins, e agora essa historia acabava com um final feliz.

**BULMA:** Ah mamãe, isso não, não o meu Trunks, eu não agüentaria perder meu Trunks.

**SRA BRIEFS:** Calma minha filha, não fique tão desesperada.

Trunks chegava em casa todo sujo de poeira e com a marca de Pan, ou seja, sua camisa rasgada. Em volta da casa tinha repórteres e policiais por todo lado, o que fez Trunks ficar espantado e com uma grande gota na cabeça.

**REPORTER UM:** Eu achei, lá vem ele.

**REPORTER DOIS:** É o Sr Trunks, sabia que ele me levou pro meu trabalho voando?

**REPORTER TRES:** Ah, para de mentir

**REPORTER UM:** É verdade, eu vi quando os dois estavam chegando voando pra lá, pararam no teto do escritório.

**REPORTER DOIS:** Viu, hahaha, e varias outras pessoas viram, pergunta ao prédio da frente, ele me levou de volta depois de fazer uma entrevista com ele.

**BULMA:** Ah mamãe, é ele!

**SRA BRIEFS:** Ai que bom que ele esta bem, vou fazer um chá.

**BULMA:** Trunks, ah querido, que medo você me fez passar.

**TRUNKS:** Calma mamãe, eu só fui dar um passeio.

**BULMA:** E porque voltou só agora?

**REPORTER DOIS:** Deve ter ido namorar não é garotão!

Trunks fez cara feia pro repórter e Bulma colocou um jornal na frente dele "ele é muito meu amigo, ate me levou pra dar uma voltinha pelos céus e disse que ia sair de casa logo logo para conhecer o mundo e depois de voltar iria se jogar com um guindaste na Corporação Cápsula, não agüentava mais todo aquele tumulto na vida dele, um garoto tão jovem querendo se matar! Deve ser algum trauma causado pelos andróides, e o mapa é por onde ele deve passar pra se despedir do mundo, ainda não temos todas as direções, por isso vai somente uma parte dele" tinha também um mapa desenhado no jornal.

**TRUNKS:** Mas o que é isso!

**BULMA:** Eu pensei que você tinha realmente ido embora meu filho

**TRUNKS:** isso é um absurdo, eu nunca iria deixar você sozinha com tudo isso pra fazer e muito menos destruir a Corporação Cápsula!

Trunks olha pro lado vendo o repórter um se afastando devagarzinho, indo ate ele colocando o jornal na cara dele.

**TRUNKS:** Pode me explicar o que significa isso!

**REPORTER UM:** Is... Isso é um jornal

**TRUNKS:** Eu sei que isso é um jornal, estou falando do que esta escrito nele!

**REPORTER UM:** Ahh... Sabe o que aconteceu, é que eu... Bem, eu tinha que achar uma boa matéria pra colocar no jornal e achei isso em sua sala.

O tal repórter um mostra a Trunks uma copia do mapa do mundo que estava no escritório dele, mostrava os caminhos mais fáceis para o esgoto da cidade, um papel rasgado desenhado um guindaste sendo jogado numa parte da Corporação pra fazer o expandimento, e por ultimo um papel do próprio jornalista que estava escrito que Trunks já não agüentava os repórteres. Este ficou vermelho de raiva

**TRUNKS:** Eu não vou me matar, e outra, não era um passeio, era um projeto arquitetônico de expandir a Corporação Cápsula!

**REPORTER UM:** Er... Então você não iria explodir a Corporação Cápsula?

**TRUNKS:** Grrrrrrrrr

**REPORTER UM:** Ah, ta, eu já entendi.

**BULMA:** E como você teve coragem de invadir minha casa de novo!

**REPORTER UM:** Não senhora, foi só uma vez, mas eu queria tirar uma foto da Sra nua pra mostrar como é bela.

O repórter deu um sorriso e só pôde sentir a mão de Bulma em seu rosto em um tapa onde todos olham pra eles.

**BULMA:** Não se atreva a ir a minha casa novamente porque se não eu mesma terei o prazer de te bater seu tarado pervertido!

**REPORTER UM:** Eu vou é dar o fora daqui!

Trunks segurou o repórter pela camisa e levou ate o carro empurrando ele pra dentro deste com uma certa violência

**TRUNKS:** Você ouviu a minha mãe!

Bulma sorriu pra Trunks. Cada um foi saindo de pouco em pouco da casa, Bulma foi abraçar Trunks que a acolheu sorrindo.

**BULMA:** E o que aconteceu com você, parece até que lutou com alguém.

**TRUNKS:** Foi mais ou menos isso... Mas porque os policiais? Você sabe que eles não conseguiriam me parar

**BULMA:** Ah meu filho, você pode ter crescido e se tornado o homem mais forte do mundo, mas você sempre será o meu bebê, e pelo menos o repórter percebeu que eu era bonita, uma coisa obvia né... Agora me diga aonde você passou a noite Sr Trunks!

**TRUNKS:** Vamos entrar que te explico lá dentro

**BULMA:** O que? Gohan tem um filho!

**TRUNKS:** Uma filha

**BULMA:** E ela conseguiu te bater? Bem... É mesmo uma sayajin?

**TRUNKS:** Sim mamãe, lutei com ela na frente da academia de artes marciais.

**BULMA:** Ah, que maravilha, uma menina, ah, sempre tive o sonho de ter uma menina. Como se chama?

**TRUNKS:** Pan

**BULMA:** Chichi iria adorar saber de uma neta, pena que ela se foi logo após a morte de Goku, tentou protegê-lo da ameaça dos andróides, ela brigava muito com ele, mas era uma mulher muito carinhosa.

**TRUNKS:** É... Ele morreu antes de saber da filha

**BULMA:** Antes de sair de casa no dia que morreu pediu pra cuidar de alguém mas não me lembro bem quem era, ele estava apressado em ir te ajudar com os andróides, devia ser Videl. Ele deve ter pressentido a própria morte. Por que você não trás Pan pra morar conosco?

**TRUNKS:** Ela mora com a mãe, e parece não ter gostado muito de mim.

**BULMA:** Ah sim... Mas traga aqui pelo menos para conhece-las, a filha de Gohan deve ser uma linda menina, Gohan era um bonito rapaz, assim como Goku.

**TRUNKS:** Preciso cuidar do término do projeto

**BULMA:** Alguma coisa errada?

**TRUNKS:** Errada? Ah não, nada não.

Trunks passou o dia todo trancado em seu escritório e a noite foi se deitar tarde. Ainda não ficava em sua cabeça de que Gohan teve uma filha e muito menos que esta teria tanto poder com um treinamento tão fraco, se é que os descendentes de sayajins ficavam mais fortes em cada geração. Será que Gohan tivera uma filha no outro futuro? Claro que deveria ter, aliás, Gohan já era um homem, às vezes ficava pensando em como seria se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido, se Goku não tivesse tido aquela doença e se o Dr. Maki Gero não tivesse feito os andróides. Aqueles olhos, os olhos de Pan chamava sua atenção, mas ela não gostava dele e ficava irritada, isso fazia Trunks se divertir. Gargalhou, riu como a tempos não tinha rido, Pan ficava linda quando estava brava e tinha um espírito de luta excepcional. Linda? Trunks chacoalhou a cabeça tirando pensamentos "perversos" na mente dele, ela não iria ser linda, iria ser forte. Daquele momento em diante se comprometeria a treinar Pan, ajuda-la com seus poderes como Gohan o ajudou, e prometia pra si mesmo fazer uma visita a Pan no outro dia.


	4. O começo de uma amizade conturbada

_**CAP 4: Uma amizade conturbada**_

**VIDEL:** Pan, acorde, visita pra você.

O despertador toca e ela sonolenta desliga derrubando com a "maior delicadeza" no chão continuando a dormir. Pan levantava cedo, mas naquela noite ficou pensando no que acontecera no dia anterior e acabou dormindo tarde. O que Trunks era e quem ele era pra ficar perguntando da vida dela daquele jeito? Estava lutando com toda força que tinha, não por ter se descontrolado mas sim porque estava com raiva dele, quem era ele pra ficar caçoando dela? Pan cochilou até ouvir duas batidas altas e fortes na porta

**PAN:** Me deixa dormir, só mais um pouquinho.

**TRUNKS:** Acorda, temos que sair.

**PAN:** Quem é?

**TRUNKS:** Sou eu, Trunks. Troca-se logo, vamos dar uma volta.

**PAN:** Hum, cai fora.

Trunks ouve o baque do travesseiro na porta e riu em alto e bom som, essa menina se irritava a toa.

**TRUNKS:** Abre logo se não eu entro ai hen

**PAN:** Porque você não vem outra hora hen

**TRUNKS:** Porque preciso falar com você, já esta na hora de criança acordar, foi comprovado cientificamente que crianças devem dormir somente 8 horas, e você já dormiu 11 pelas minhas contas.

**PAN:** Não sou criança! E deve ter sido sua mãe que fez essa hipótese, não?

**TRUNKS:** Sim, foi... E ai, vai abrir a porta ou vou ter que entrar e ver você de roupa intima?

Pan abre a porta na hora olhando com fúria nos olhos pra Trunks.

**PAN:** Posso ao menos me trocar?

Trunks leva um susto maior do que se Pan tivesse lhe dado em soco no rosto. Pan estava apenas com um blusão com as pernas de fora, indiscutivelmente sensual, o que fez Trunks corar e se virar na hora.

**TRUNKS:** Não é assim que uma moça deve se comportar

**PAN:** Você iria me ver assim se eu não tivesse aberto a porta, você não iria entrar em meu quarto se eu não te atendesse? Ah, e agora eu sou uma moça a seus olhos, não uma criança. Vai, me espera na sala, sim?

Pan soltou uma gargalhada gostosa antes de fechar a porta para se trocar, e Trunks igual a um pimentão por ter passado por uma situação desta, sem nenhuma resposta a altura foi pra sala esperar Pan. Videl riu quando viu Trunks todo vermelho voltar do segundo andar.

**VIDEL:** Pan te botou pra correr, não foi?

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe, mais ou menos isso.

**VIDEL:** Onde vamos ir?

**TRUNKS:** Vou leva-las ate minha mãe, ela quer conhece-las.

**VIDEL:** Nunca pensei que iríamos na casa da dona da Corporação Cápsula.

**TRUNKS:** Porque?

**VIDEL:** Você tem idéia de quantas pessoas gostariam de conhecer sua família?

**TRUNKS:** Se você tivesse idéia do que eu vi acontecer em nosso passado na outra época...

**VIDEL:** Como?

**TRUNKS:** Hehehehe, nada. Ah, eu queria pedir permissão a você pra treinar Pan.

**VIDEL:** Treina-la?

**TRUNKS:** Sim...

**VIDEL:** A época dos andróides já acabou

**TRUNKS:** Pan não tem muitas pessoas pra treinar ao nível dela, pensei que ela gostaria

**VIDEL:** Bem... Se ela aceitar...

Pan descia a escada ainda bocejando

**PAN:** Gostaria de que?

**VIDEL:** De treinar com Trunks...

**TRUNKS:** Você será minha pupila

**PAN:** Não será meu mestre

**TRUNKS:** Gostaria de ser sempre mais fraca do que eu? Ou gostaria de um dia me vencer?

**PAN:** Sou muito mais forte que você

**TRUNKS:** Eu te venci na ultima luta...

**PAN:** É que você... Pegou-me desprevenida.

**TRUNKS:** Duvido

**PAN:** Esta duvidando de minha competência?

**TRUNKS:** Você não faria terço do treinamento que eu daria a você

**PAN:** Quer apostar quanto?

**TRUNKS:** Não vou pedir nada em troca, mas se você conseguir me vencer eu te darei uma moto.

**PAN:** Eu sei voar

**TRUNKS:** Bem... Então o que você gostaria?

Pan olhou para Trunks, suspirou brava saindo do local.

**VIDEL:** Pan é orgulhosa... Vai ter que ser paciente com Pan se quiser realmente treina-la

**TRUNKS**: É, eu sei...Vamos indo?

**VIDEL:** Vamos. Pan?

**PAN:** Que foi mamãe!

**VIDEL:** Nós vamos à casa de Trunks, a mãe dele quer te conhecer!

**PAN:** Logo agora mamãe, eu ia treinar!

**VIDEL:** Vamos Pan, por favor

**PAN:** Ta bom...

**PROFESSOR:** Srta Videl

**VIDEL:** Sim?

**PROFESSOR:** Perdão, mas acho que a Srta. se esqueceu da reunião conosco, marcou para hoje e o Mr. Satan saiu cedo, seu sócio só teve tempo hoje pra vir.

**VIDEL:** Ah Trunks, perdão por não poder ir com vocês... Poderia deixar pra outro dia?

**TRUNKS:** Claro

**PAN:** Bem... Já que é assim eu vou ir treinar

**VIDEL:** Vá com ele...

**PAN:** Mamãe, você vai me deixar sair sozinha com um homem que você nem conhece?

**VIDEL:** Todo o mundo o conhece, e confio nele.

**TRUNKS:** Pode deixar Srta Videl, trarei sua filha sã e salva, e muito obrigado por depositar confiança em mim.

**PAN:** Mas mamãe...

**VIDEL:** Tudo bem... Também sei que minha filha sabe se defender bem, não?

Pan não teve outra alternativa ao fazer o que a mãe pediu. Videl via um olhar bondoso em toda aquela pose de Trunks, e não ligou muito, já sabia do jeito que a filha era, parecia com ela quando adolescente.

Andaram um tempo. Pan mal olhava pra Trunks, não gostava de Trunks, ou não queria gostar. Um grupo de jovens estava na calçada conversando, ela para e cruza os dedos pa que desse certo a terceira tentativa de se livrar de Trunks.

**PAN:** Pode me dar licença agora? Queria falar com meus amigos...

**TRUNKS:** E ai? Vai me mostrar ou não sua habilidade de vôo?

**PAN:** Não estou com vontade

**TRUNKS:** Mas minha casa daqui é bem longe

**PAN:** Não vou com você

**TRUNKS:** Eu falo com sua mãe...

**PAN:** Ta, ta, não enche. E longe? É quase aqui do lado

**TRUNKS:** Passaremos o dia todo andando então.

Pan sorriu já correndo até o grupinho com camisa da escola de Pan, mas quando a viram fizeram cara de horror, outros de medo e alguns apenas suspiraram saindo do bolinho de alunos. Pan ficou triste, tinha passado a maior vergonha de sua vida. Será que esse povo não poderia pelo menos ajudar no momento que estava com um garoto? Respirou dando impulso e fez um grande esforço pra voar, o que terminou com ela dois metros do chão, Trunks ficou meio cabisbaixo por Pan e seus amigos, mas não conseguiu evitar o riso quando ela voou apenas 2 metros do chão com o impulso que ela tinha dado. Abaixou o rosto pra evitar que ela visse o rindo e voou junto dela ficando ao seu lado

**TRUNKS:** Não acha que seu vôo ainda esta muito baixo?

**PAN:** Não, não acho!

**TRUNKS:** O pessoal se assusta com seus poderes?

**PAN:** Hum?

**TRUNKS:** Se assustar, sair correndo como loucos.

Pan ficou vermelha e desta vez Trunks não segurou o riso

**PAN:** Não ria!

Trunks sorri pegando Pan pelas mãos e voou mais alto, ela se desesperou e ao chegar ate uma certa altura ao qual não conseguia mais voar, gritou se agarrando a Trunks extremamente assustada, já Trunks voava mais alto ainda vendo Pan colocar as mãos nos olhos

**PAN:** Me solta!

**TRUNKS:** Soltar?

Trunks a solta e ela tenta desesperadamente voar até ele voar atrás para pegá-la. Pan estava chorando, tremendo no braço de Trunks.

**PAN:** Para com isso, me larga no chão, me desce daqui!

**TRUNKS:** Se acalme, não vou deixar você cair.

**PAN:** Você quer me matar, Socorro!

Os pés de Pan finalmente alcança o chão, mas logo quando abre os olhos se vê no meio de uma montanha. Pan da um pulo olhando pros lados

**PAN:** Porque você me trouxe aqui!

**TRUNKS:** Porque aqui é um belo lugar... E foi aqui e perdi meu medo de altura

**PAN:** Eu não sou medrosa...

**TRUNKS:** Todos têm medo... Seu pai me trouxe aqui ainda quando eu era novo... Até eu tive quando pela primeira vez tive de me livrar dos andróides sozinho... Não consegui me livrar deles, mas seu pai me ajudou...

Pan olhou Trunks que continuou a conversa.

**TRUNKS:** A primeira coisa que temos que aprender antes de começar um treinamento é perder o medo...

**PAN:** Porque você vive me seguindo agora?

**TRUNKS:** Porque eu me sinto na obrigação de te ajudar...

**PAN:** Não preciso de ajuda

**TRUNKS:** Hey hey, não distribua repelentes de graça ok?

**PAN:** Só estou te pedindo que me deixe quieta, sozinha, será que isso é algum crime?

**TRUNKS:** Aquelas pessoas tem medo de você não é?

**PAN:** Quem?

Pan se faz de desentendida, mas Trunks a olha com um olhar um tanto bravo.

**PAN:** Tem, e daí? Você vai me ajudar é? Não diga!

**TRUNKS:** Posso te ajudar...

**PAN:** Como?

**TRUNKS:** O jeito com que você trata as pessoas

**PAN:** Eu as trato normal

**TRUNKS:** Você é muito nervosinha... Precisa relaxar mais... Quando você fica nervosa às vezes se descontrola, isso faz as outras pessoas ficarem com medo de você.

**PAN:** Como você sabe disso?

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe, porque você me lembra muito meu pai.

**PAN:** Seu pai?

**TRUNKS:** Sim... E eu também nasci sem o amor de um pai...

**PAN:** Você mesmo falou que eu lembrava seu pai...

**TRUNKS:** É, eu sei... Mas eu pude vê-lo de novo

**PAN:** Vê-lo de novo?

Trunks suspirou, estava quase contando o que houve no passado em que visitou... Não poderia falar pra ela sobre a maquina o tempo ou ela poderia querer visitar e não era conveniente ficar usando a maquina do tempo.

**TRUNKS:** Sabe... Eu não tenho ninguém com quem treinar desde que Gohan foi morto

**PAN:** Er... O meu pai... Como ele era?

**TRUNKS:** Ele era um ótimo guerreiro...Lutava como poucos, e ganhou de Cell quando ele tinha apenas 11 anos.

**PAN:** Cell? Quem era Cell?

**TRUNKS:** Um guerreiro perfeito, quase imortal ao qual ele teve que lutar.

**PAN:** Mamãe nunca me contou sobre esse guerreiro imortal

**TRUNKS:** Mas ele existiu... Quando você crescer eu poderei te contar essa historia toda

**PAN:** Não sou criança!

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe, não falei que você era criança... Bem... Quando você ficar mais velha... E ai? Aceita ser minha pupila?

**PAN:** Só sua pupila

**TRUNKS:** E amiga?

**PAN:** Hunf

Pan saiu andando e depois voou, Trunks voou rápido pegando-a

**TRUNKS:** Cuidado Panzinha

Ele ri e Pan vermelha não fala nada, somente cruza os braços enquanto Trunks voa com ela para a Corporação Cápsula.

**BULMA:** Ah, então essa é a famosa Pan, não?

**PAN:** Famosa?

**BULMA:** Sim, Trunks falou muito de você.

**TRUNKS:** Não exagera mamãe...

**PAN:** Aquilo é um robô?

**BULMA:** Sim, é sim. Quer vê-lo?

**PAN:** Claro

**BULMA:** O que você quer ser quando crescer?

**TRUNKS:** Uma ET

Pan da língua pra Trunks

**TRUNKS:** Eiii, você querendo ou não "é" um meio ET.

**PAN:** Para de...

**BULMA:** Me desculpe Pan, mas você é uma descendente de sayajin, e isso de um certo modo é verdade...

**PAN:** Eu? Uma ET? Então Trunks também é, não é?

**TRUNKS:** Hahaha, já me acostumei com isso...

**BULMA:** Bem, depois eu te explico sobre as células dos sayajins. E você? O que gostaria de ser?

**PAN:** Não sei...

**BULMA:** Então porque você não segue a carreira de cientista?

**PAN:** Eu não saberia mexer com isso

**BULMA:** Mas gosta de robô não gosta? Bem, já é um bom começo. Se quiser seguir essa carreira vai ter que estudar bastante. Porque você não vem aqui em casa outro dia pra me ajudar nas minhas experiências? Trunks meu filho, estão precisando de você lá na área da expansão.

**TRUNKS:** Bem...

**BULMA:** Eu fico com a Pan, pode ir.

Pan sorri vendo que existe pelo menos uma pessoa a qual Trunks obedece sem pestanejar. Passa o dia todo na casa de Bulma, e Trunks passa o dia na área da expansão, e de noite volta pra casa morrendo de fome abrindo a geladeira pegando bastante comida pra ele. Bulma e Pan logo descem do terceiro andar do prédio rindo e conversando animadamente

**TRUNKS:** E ai? Divertiu-se?

**PAN:** Sim, bastante, foi um dia espetacular, sua mãe realmente é uma ótima cientista.

**TRUNKS:** Se prepare que amanha depois da escola eu vou te pegar pra irmos treinar, peça a sua mãe, e se acaso ela não deixar me ligue antes de ir pra escola, se eu não atender vai cair na caixa de mensagem.

**BULMA:** Aonde vai meu filho?

**TRUNKS:** Dar uma volta e talvez volte tarde... Pena que a mocinha precisa voltar pra casa daqui um pouco pra dormir suas 8 horas neh?

Bulma e Pan se sentaram a mesa pra comer, Trunks riu do comentário e Pan ia falar algo mas se calou a lembrar que foi Bulma quem fez essa pesquisa, era melhor ficar quieta. Levou Pan em sua casa sã e salva como tinha prometido a Videl e ouviu umas poucas e boas do Mr Satan que tava enfurecido por Videl ter deixado ela ir. Voltou pra casa e sorriu ao ver sua mãe vendo tv na sala

**BULMA:** E Pan? Já esta em casa?

**TRUNKS:** Já sim, acabei de deixá-la. Aquele Mr Satan era mais engraçado no passado ao qual visitei

**BULMA:** Bem... No passado que visitou ele ficou famoso, não? Ele tinha que fazer cena pra manter sua popularidade

**TRUNKS:** Realmente... Mamãe, boa noite, vou me deitar.

**BULMA:** Ela é uma linda garota

**TRUNKS:** Quem?

**BULMA:** Pan...

**TRUNKS:** Sério? Não tinha reparado...

Trunks falou em não ter reparado, mas era verdade que era bonita. Bonita e forte. A única garota que não o tratava como um principezinho. Talvez Vegeta gostaria de ser tratado assim, mas não Trunks. Pan tinha um jeito diferente, fazia ele querer olhar mais longe, seus sentimentos eram misteriosos. Sentia-se bem ao lado dela, ela o divertia, mesmo que às vezes chegasse a ser implicante, mal sabia ele que Pan pensava a mesma coisa.

Videl bateu na porta do quarto da filha

**PAN:** Pode entrar, esta aberta!

Videl entrou e sorriu em ver a filha já deitada na cama olhando pro teto. Sentou na cama a olhando e Pan se senta na cama

**VIDEL:** Gostou da casa da Sra Bulma?

**PAN:** Gostei muito mamãe, adorei sabe, ela tinha alguns robôs, inventei um muito legal que ela falou que ia deixar trazer pra casa quando pronto, ela me ensinou como era o funcionamento das células sayajins, falou até que eu seria uma ótima cientista, e também...

Continua... :p


	5. Ciúmes

_**CAP 5: Ciúmes**_

Passou quase a metade da noite contando as novidades que ela e Bulma tinham feito, quando pegou no sono Videl ajeitou sua filha na cama e deu um beijo na testa de Pan indo dormir. De manhã Pan acordou e olhou no espelho. Pegou um batom que ela tinha ganhado há algum tempo junto com um conjunto de maquiagem e se olhou no espelho. Lá foi tentando passar a maquiagem, mas ela era muito desajeitada pra essas coisas, nunca tinha colocado aquilo no rosto, na verdade nunca tinha se interessado em ficar bonita para alguém. Mas ficar bonita pra quem? Ouviu uma voszinha em seu coração lhe dizer "ficar bonita para Trunks"

**PAN:** Trunks...

**VIDEL:** O que tem o Trunks?

Pan tomou um susto ao voltar a realidade e ver sua mãe em sua frente

**PAN:** Nada mamãe, é que... O Trunks falou que iria a minha escola hoje para me treinar, eu tinha me esquecido de te pedir ontem... Você deixa?

**VIDEL:** Vai se comportar?

**PAN:** Como um anjo

**VIDEL:** Nossa, que mudança hen... Tudo bem então, pode ir, e se divirta viu.

**PAN:** Sim

Videl ri e Pan sorri arrumando o armário. Pan ficou a manhã toda pensando em lutar com Trunks e Trunks também pensou a mesma coisa de Pan, mas os dois pensavam a mesma coisa "não estou gostando nada disso, somente quero testar suas flexibilidades". Trunks toda hora olhava no relógio, e meio dia em ponto se levantou da mesa em que estava trabalhando e saiu da Corporação Cápsula, e com isso, vários olhares femininos e sonhadores de belas executivas e secretarias o seguiam ao passar pelas salas que davam acesso a saída com a esperança de ser a futura Sra. Briefs, mulher do mais belo e poderoso rapaz, tanto de fama e poder quanto de dinheiro, isso deixava Trunks um tanto irritado e envergonhado. Levantou vôo seguido por gritinhos das moças, porem não era por amor que elas suspiravam, mas por dinheiro, poder. Ele chegou em frente à escola de Pan e este se encostou à parede olhando o céu, nisso um grupo de alunos estavam descendo as escadarias da escola, os olhos dos garotos se arregalaram, as meninas deram gritinhos entre si.

**PAN:** Trunks?

**TRUNKS:** Olá Panzinha, como vai?

Pan olhou pros alunos e sorriu com o mais belo dos sorrisos que tinha, Trunks ficou maravilhado com o sorriso da jovem em sua frente, mas logo balançou a cabeça "ela é somente uma criança...".

**PAN:** Trunks? Alooo, estou aquiii, se descidaaa

**TRUNKS:** O que? Ah, oi Pan.

**PAN:** Nos vamos sair hoje?

**ALUNA UM:** Sair?

**ALUNA DOIS:** O que será que o Trunks Briefs veio fazer aqui?

**ALUNA TRES:** Não acredito no que estou ouvindo!

**ALUNA UM:** Bom dia Sr. Trunks Briefs, hum... Posso saber o que faz na frente de nossa humilde escola?

**PAN:** Vamos logo Trunks, não quero me atrasar.

**ALUNA DOIS:** Atrasar?

**PAN:** Lógico, vou na casa da mãe dele meninas, não lhes contei?

**ALUNA UM, DOIS, TRES:** O que!

**ALUNA TRES:** Pra que você vai à casa da Sra Briefs? Pra ser uma de suas cobaias nas experiências?

A garota ri e Trunks sente o Ki de Pan subir e seu rosto de brava, os garotos chegam perto ficando na frente das meninas.

**ALUNO UM:** A Pan vai na casa da Sr Briefs porque ela é um mostro, gente.

**TRUNKS:** Não. Pan vai á casa da "minha" mãe porque "eu" a convidei. Ela falou que gostou muito de você ontem e pediu pra levá-la mais vezes, depois vamos dar uma volta não é Pan?

Pan olha pra Trunks assustada mas depois sorri ficando vermelha, Trunks abraça Pan pela cintura e faz "festinha" na cabeça dela, esta sorri ao ver que ele realmente entrou na brincadeira, os alunos arregalaram os olhos pra essa "demonstração de afeto" entre os amigos. As meninas totalmente enciumadas e os garotos totalmente pasmos

**PAN:** Sim, nós somos ótimos amigos.

**TRUNKS:** É melhor irmos se não minha mãe vai ficar preocupada conosco, hoje vai ter um prato especial lá em casa e é bom comermos na hora.

**PAN:** Vai ter bolo de chocolate?

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe vai sim. Bem, precisamos ir, até logo.

Trunks e Pan sorri e se viram indo pra fora do colégio, logo do lado de fora Trunks levanta vôo alto e sai voando com Pan não deixando duvidas que ele era Trunks Briefs, o salvador do mundo em carne, osso e magia.

**TRUNKS:** Vai ter mesmo um prato especial?

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe, foi só uma mentirinha básica.

**PAN:** Hum... Obrigada

**TRUNKS:** Porque?

**PAN:** Por me ajudar... Se eu tivesse brigado novamente eu estaria em maus lençóis na escola...

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe, de nada Pan. E não mentimos, eu a convidei, minha mãe te adorou e somos amigos... Não somos?

Pan sorriu e se abraçou mais a Trunks, não com medo de cair, mas com carinho.

**PAN:** Vamos realmente sair mais tarde?

**TRUNKS:** Á tarde vamos treinar, mas poderemos tomar um sorvete mais tarde.

**PAN:** Legal!

**TRUNKS:** Hahaha segure-se então se você ainda querer continuar viva até a noite

**PAN:** O que!

Trunks começou a voar rápido e Pan a gritar se segurando a ele, chegaram em menos de um minuto e Pan ao descer ao chão estava tremendo com o cabelo todo arrepiado sentando no chão pra não cair por causa da tremedeira.

**PAN:** Você é doido!

**TRUNKS:** Acho que eu já me vinguei do balde de água fria em minha cara, não?

Pan riu e começou a jogar areia em Trunks que começou a correr, ela levantou-se correndo jogando areia na cabeça dele, mas antes disso Trunks se afastou rapidamente não deixando toda areia cair, e Pan começou a brincar de luta com Trunks, este se divertia como a tempos não se divertia e Pan lembrava-se das lutinhas que fazia com a mãe quando era pequena, a pena era que Pan crescia forte e depois de algum tempo Videl não agüentava mais os socos e chutes da pequena Pan. Trunks segura seus braços a encurralando encostando-a na parede e Pan o olha surpresa prendendo a respiração por estar tão perto deste.

**TRUNKS:** Ganhei!

**PAN:** Não tão rápido...

**BULMA:** Crianças, já chegaram? O almoço esta pronto!

**TRUNKS:** Já... Já estamos indo...

Trunks corou ao perceber o quanto estava perto de Pan e esta fez a mesma coisa, os lábios tão perto, os corpos tão juntos...

**PAN:** Er... Vamos entrando... Sra. Bulma, já estamos indo!

Pan se solta das mãos já frouxas de Trunks que olhou atordoado Pan sair de seus braços e entrar pra dentro da corporação Cápsula. Respirou fundo e acelerado engolindo a saliva. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por um momento desejou Pan, que por um momento saiu de seus braços, que por um momento estava confuso de seus sentimentos. Nunca nenhuma mulher tinha resistido aos braços do jovem Trunks, e justamente Pan, uma moça de 15 anos se fez de difícil atiçando os mais inimagináveis pensamentos de Trunks. Pan também ficou atordoada, estava tremula. Já tinha se apaixonado, mas isso era ridículo, ela se apaixonando pelo pupilo de seu pai e ao mesmo tempo seu próprio mestre. Mesmo assim nunca tinha sentido tamanho sentimento por qualquer outro rapaz, e riu de si mesma em pensar em ter alguma coisa com Trunks, um garoto como este nunca se apaixonaria por uma moça fraca e tão inexperiente como ela. Inexperiente. Esta era a frase. Ela nunca tinha dado um beijo em sua vida enquanto todas as garotas de sua idade já tinham beijado alguém. Os dois balançaram a cabeça ao mesmo tempo se acalmando e indo almoçar.

**BULMA:** A comida!

**TRUNKS E PAN:** Já estou indo!

Ambos ficaram corados quando se encontraram no corredor a caminho da cozinha

**BULMA:** Demoraram muito e quase estragaram com a minha panqueca dando estes gritos.

**TRUNKS E PAN:** Panquecas!

**BULMA:** O mordomo robô já esta terminando de fritar, mas já tem algumas prontas.

**TRUNKS E PAN:** Eba!

Os dois praticamente pularam nas panquecas atacando-as e Bulma rindo lembrando de como Vegeta comia. Os dois já não estavam mais lembrando do que aconteceu há poucos minutos atrás ou não estavam querendo lembrar, mas se divertiram bastante na mesa do almoço junto com Bulma.

**TRUNKS:** Você precisa se concentrar mais Pan

**PAN:** Você diz isso porque não é você que esta tentando fazer

Falou a garota irritada enquanto tentava fazer uma bola de energia

**PAN:** Me diz, isso que você faz somente é um truque não é? Um truque como o vovô fala

**TRUNKS:** Ah Pan, vou ter que fazer o Kame-hame-há de novo? Olha que na próxima eu aponto em você

**PAN:** Hehehe, não precisa, eu aprendo.

**TRUNKS:** Tente concentrar o seu ki

Uma bolinha de luz começa a se formar na mão de Pan

**PAN:** Estou conseguindo, estou conseguindo!

**TRUNKS:** Isso. Agora cuidado pra não apaga-la

**PAN:** Trunks... Até quando precisaremos fazer isso?

**TRUNKS:** Como assim?

**PAN:** Me ensine a voar primeiro...

**TRUNKS:** Você já sabe...

**PAN:** Não sei, eu mal consigo sair do chão... Me ensine, por favor

**TRUNKS:** Ok... Levante-se, vamos treinar a técnica de vôo.

Treinaram a tarde toda. Pan já tinha aprendido a voar bem alto e aprendido alguma coisa do famoso Kame-hame-há. Pan se deitou no chão e ficou olhando as estrelas que estavam começando a aparecer naquele céu azul

**PAN:** Nunca me diverti tanto sabia? Eu treinava sozinha sempre sabe, às vezes machucava outros alunos.

**TRUNKS:** O espírito sayajin nunca se apaga, você somente não estava sendo treinada do modo certo.

**PAN:** Você vai me ensinar a treinar não vai?

**TRUNKS:** Lógico

**PAN:** Vamos andando então? Você esta me devendo um sorvete.

**TRUNKS:** Vamos. Quer que eu te leve?

**PAN:** Eu vou sozinha, vamos apostar uma corrida?

Trunks ri da coragem de Pan e apostaram corrida até a sorveteria, Trunks ganha e fechando os olhos cruzando os braços esperando Pan chegar e foi recebido com um pulo sobre ele, os dois riram abraçados e uma executiva que trabalhava com Trunks levou um susto segurando a mão da filha

**EXECUTIVA:** Quem é aquela desfrutável?

**ALUNA:** Ah mamãe, é a nova namorada do Trunks Briefs, eu conheço ela, ela estuda na minha sala.

**EXECUTIVA:** O que!

**ALUNA:** Ele mesmo a apresentou como tal

**EXECUTIVA:** Mas a Sra. Bulma vai saber disso, ah se vai. Como ele pode namorar uma menina tão sem sal como ela!

**ALUNA:** Calma mamãe, se não vão nos escutar. E até parece que sente ciúmes dele

**EXECUTIVA:** Cale a boca menina, imagina se seu pai ouvir isso! Eu amo seu pai. Eu gostaria que a senhorita namorasse ele, até conversei semana passada com a Sra. Bulma para deixar você ir na casa dela, mas ela disse que os dois estavam muito ocupados com a expansão da Corporação Cápsula. Mas que ocupação o Sr. Trunks teve nessa semana hen. Como ela estuda na mesma sala que você? Ela não é novinha demais não?

**ALUNA:** Ela é uma nerd que pulou de ano. Hunf, nem roupas bonitas ela usa pra ele se interessar por ela. Ao não ser que ele goste de lixo.

**EXECUTIVA:** Eu vou chamá-la pra ir ao banheiro

**ALUNA:** Pra que?

**EXECUTIVA:** Trunks se faz de tímido mas deve ser o maior garanhão da cidade, varias moças procuram por ele. Tente fisgá-lo

**ALUNA:** E quando ela voltar pra mesa deles?

**EXECUTIVA:** Se não der certo o beije na hora que ela vir, assim ela não ira querer nada com ele, e duvido que ele vá atrás dela.

A executiva se levantou e foi até a mesa de Trunks e Pan que haviam de tomar um sorvete enorme cheios de canudinhos comestíveis. Ela sorriu ao chegar perto da mesa

**EXECUTIVA:** Ah, olá Sr Trunks, que prazer vê-lo por aqui. E essa moça? Quem é?

**TRUNKS:** Olá Sra, essa é Pan, é minha...

**EXECUTIVA:** Ah Srta Pan, eu estava mesmo querendo uma dica.

**PAN:** Dica?

**EXECUTIVA:** Sim, você pode me acompanhar até o banheiro? Preciso de uma pessoa que conheça bem a moda como a Srta

**PAN:** Mas eu não sei nada de...

**EXECUTIVA:** Venha, por favor

Pan se levanta sendo praticamente puxada indo ao banheiro com a executiva, que lá dentro foi fazer uma pergunta ao qual Pan era uma negação. Maquiagem.

**ALUNA:** Olá Sr Trunks? Nossa, que milagre te encontrar na rua sem aquele bando de gente pra ficar te perturbando neh.

**TRUNKS:** Ah? Ah é sim

**ALUNA:** E o Sr? Aonde vai tão bonito a essa hora da noite?

**TRUNKS:** Eu só to esperando a...

A garota coloca o dedo em cima dos lábios de Trunks e a perna direita em cima da dele falando de um modo sensual

**ALUNA:** Não precisa falar

**TRUNKS:** Eu... Eu preciso ir

**ALUNA:** Fica mais...

Esta já estava quase sentada no colo de Trunks e este muito envergonhado tentava afastá-la, ela se atirou pra cima dele beijando-o no pescoço.

**ALUNA:** Fica comigo

**TRUNKS:** Me... Me solta... Não quero ser indelicado com a Srta.

Pan toda atrapalhada tentava fazer uma maquiagem na mulher até sentir um estranho "aumento de ki" vindo de Trunks, ela deixou a mulher no banheiro indo até Trunks pra ver o que havia acontecido seguidos pelos gritos da mesma pelo trabalho mal feito. Enquanto isso Trunks segurava a moça pelos pulsos

**TRUNKS:** Sai daqui agora!

Pan arregalou os olhos quando viu Trunks segurando ela pelos pulsos e ela quase sentada no colo de Trunks. A garota quando percebeu que Pan estava perto beijou Trunks na boca, que por causa do choque e excitação afrouxou as mãos e a garota o abraçou. Lagrimas já saiam dos olhos de Pan, ela fechou os olhos com força tentando conter o choro e saiu voando, e Trunks quando sentiu o ki de Pan meio que acordou do transe que o beijo tinha lhe causado segurando os braços da moça.

**TRUNKS:** Caia fora!

O ki de Trunks explodiu fazendo um fogo azul aparecer em torno dele e a garota cair sentada no chão. A mãe desta sai correndo pra socorrer a filha, Trunks já estava fora do lugar. A academia de artes marciais foi acordada pelos "quase" socos de Trunks na porta

**VIDEL:** Oi Trunks.

**TRUNKS:** Por favor Sra. Videl, cadê a Pan?

**VIDEL:** Ela já foi se deitar

**TRUNKS:** Por favor, me deixa vê-la.

**VIDEL:** Não Trunks, ela já foi dormir. Volta outro dia, sim?

Trunks voltou pra casa arrasado, enquanto isso Pan estava chorando nos braços da mãe. Pan falou a videl que os amigos tinham zombado dela e Trunks não tinha a defendido, tinha posto mais lenha da fogueira. Mentiu. Não queria que a mãe soubesse do amor dela por Trunks. Trunks disse á Bulma que Pan já tinha ido pra casa e foi dormir, não entendeu o sentimento de Pan, mas sonhou com ela e vice e versa.

Continua... :p


	6. O primeiro beijo

_**CAP 6: O primeiro beijo**_

**BULMA:** Trunks! Sr Trunks, desça até aqui agora mesmo! Trunks!

**TRUNKS:** Nossa mamãe, porque esta com toda essa gritaria? Estou aqui, já acordei.

**BULMA:** Eu to com vontade de te dar uma surra Trunks!

**TRUNKS:** O que foi que eu fiz?

**BULMA:** O que você fez? Trunks meu filho, porque você me escondeu sua namorada! E porque você ficou agarrando ela no meio da rua! Pan estava com você não é! Porque você beijou a outra justo na frente de Pan! Você devia se envergonhar Trunks, Gohan nem aqui esta pra ajudar a filha a crescer, e você em vez de tentar ajudar você faz pouco de Pan!

**TRUNKS:** Como à senhora sabe de tudo isso?

**BULMA:** Esta ai, leia.

Bulma jogou um jornal na mesa do café da manhã e Trunks começou a ler. No jornal estava escrita toda a cena da noite anterior, mas Pan e a aluna estavam sendo descritas como suas namoradas. A foto de Pan abraçada a ele quando os dois chegaram e a da aluna de um lado beijando Trunks, uma e outra de Pan do outro lado olhando os dois juntos tentando conter o choro. Trunks olhou pasmo pra Bulma que estava em sua frente olhando brava pra ele

**TRUNKS:** Mamãe, nenhuma das duas são minha namorada!

**BULMA:** Não?

**TRUNKS:** A outra garota é que estava dando em cima de mim

**BULMA:** E você teve de beija-la pra ela deixar você em paz por acaso!

**TRUNKS:** Não mamãe, ela me beijou a força poxa! E eu não pude fazer nada

Trunks sentou-se na cadeira passando a mão pelos cabelos

**BULMA:** A força né... E Pan?

**TRUNKS:** O que tem a Pan?

**BULMA:** Você esta namorando ela?

**TRUNKS:** Claro que não. Como eu poderia gostar de uma pentelha como ela? Ela é só uma menina!

**BULMA:** Vejo em seus olhos que você gosta dela, não?

**TRUNKS:** Isso não vem ao caso

**BULMA:** Acho que ela te ama...

**TRUNKS:** Me... Me ama? Mas como eu poderia adivinhar?

Trunks arregalou os olhos e seu coração mais uma vez batia forte pela pequena Pan. Engoliu a saliva balançando a cabeça.

**TRUNKS:** Ap... Apaixonada? Isso é impossível

**BULMA:** Porque impossível?

**TRUNKS:** Ela é só uma criança!

**BULMA:** Ela é uma moça muito bonita com sentimentos... Eu também era uma moça quando me apaixonei por Yancha

**TRUNKS:** É diferente...

**BULMA:** Então porque Pan ficou tão abalada?

**TRUNKS:** Não sei, quando eu a vi ela já tinha ido embora e não me deixou falar. Mas eu vou tirar isso a limpo com aquele jornalista, isso me mata, grrrr.

**BULMA:** Ai meu filho, porque não insistiu em falar com ela?

**TRUNKS:** Pan às vezes é avessa assim mesmo mamãe. Mas eu vou falar com ela pra ver o que esta acontecendo

**BULMA:** Meu filho, Pan esta... Apaixonada por você...

Bulma suspirou cruzando os braços. Trunks já tinha saído de lá a tempos a caminho da casa de Pan. Trunks bateu na porta da academia de artes-marciais e Videl o atendeu

**VIDEL:** O que deseja aqui Sr Trunks?

**TRUNKS:** Er... Eu gostaria de falar com Pan...

**VIDEL:** Pan não esta em casa, e espero que não a procure mais. Não quero ver minha filha sofrer

Videl fecha a porta entrando e Trunks suspirou sentando na calçada não entendendo patavidas do que Videl disse a ele. Talvez Videl tivesse acreditado naquele jornal maluco que fazia intrigas de tudo e todos, mas ela via nos olhos de Pan uma coisa que poucos viam, ela sonhava com seu amado Trunks tão secretamente que todo mundo ao redor já sabia deste amor, não que Videl não ficasse feliz com essa união, mas temia que sua filha sofresse por seu primeiro amor. Trunks olhava pro céu, era bem verdade que Bulma era jovem quando conheceu Yancha, mas Trunks era 8 anos mais velho que Pan... Lembrou do seu sonho... No sonho estava namorando Pan, estavam felizes. Lembrou-se de Pan ao sentir um ki familiar. Levantou-se correndo e voou, o ki de Pan estava aumentando muito rápido, ou ela corria perigo ou estava em uma baita encrenca. Rezou pra não ser nem uma e nem outra.

Pan entrou no colégio de manhã, mas foi lotada de piadinhas sem graças sobre ela e Trunks, Pan já estava arrasada o suficiente para agüentar as pessoas rindo dela. A garota que tinha beijado Trunks estava sendo paparicada, a "mis popularidade" da escola.

**ALUNO UM:** E ae Panzinha, como vai a dor de cotovelo.

**ALUNA DOIS:** Ela acha que Trunks vai se interessar por ela, hahaha.

**ALUNA TRES:** Eu sabia que Pan não tinha classe alguma pra fazer media com a Aluna um.

**PAN:** Me deixem em paz... Por favor.

**ALUNO UM:** Ah, ela ficou magoadinha neh.

**ALUNA DOIS:** Ah, se eu fosse trocada eu também ficaria muito triste, coitadinha, hahaha.

**PAN:** Vão embora!

Pan fechou os olhos já chorando "Porque aqui é um belo lugar... E foi aqui e perdi meu medo de altura" "Você é muito nervosinha... Precisa relaxar mais... Quando fica nervosa você se descontrola, isso faz as outras pessoas ficarem com medo de você". Não iriam deixar ela em Paz, chorava nervosa se levantando, seu ki explodiu e Pan segurou o Aluno um pelo pescoço preparando-se para um soco, o garoto se apavorou "filha, lembra-se, lutar somente para o bem".

**PAN:** Papai, porque você não ficou comigo...

"Te amo muito Pan, amo você e seu pai... Ele vai voltar... Eu sei que vai..." Pan se lembrava dela e da mãe dela juntas quando pequena, afrouxou as mãos ainda segurando o garoto pelo pescoço.

**TRUNKS:** Pan!

"Posso te ajudar Pan" Pan formou uma bola de fogo com uma só mão, Trunks se desesperou, nunca tinha visto esse poder "Pan, concentre todo seu poder em uma só mão, vamos, tentar fazer um poder somente seu, somente com a junção de seu ki. Você consegue!" Pan estava confusa, detestava Trunks assim como o amava, lembrava de seu pai e de Trunks, lembranças de seu pai com ela, dias que nunca tinha tido, e com isso sua vontade de acabar com o amigo crescia, o pai que a deixou quando pequena e Trunks que beijou a garota que ela mais detestava

**TRUNKS:** Não Pan!

Trunks voava o mais rápido que podia, ela parou como se tivesse entrado em choque. Viu seu avô em um nível sayajin muito mais avançado, viu Trunks cair contra Rochas, viu Videl voando, viu Vegeta e Goku fazendo a fusão e por ultimo a viu desmaiada no colo de Trunks. Viu-se tão frágil, tão pequena... Ela gritou desfalecendo logo após largando o pescoço do garoto, e antes de cair no chão Trunks a pegou no colo e todos os alunos viram espantando-se ainda mais, a garota a qual tinha beijado Trunks com medo de que vissem Pan e Trunks juntos. Trunks colocou Pan deitada no chão acariciando o rosto da mesma

**TRUNKS:** Pan? Pan o que houve?

**PAN:** T... Trunks?...

**TRUNKS:** Eu vou te levar pra casa

**PAN:** Eu estou bem...

**TRUNKS:** Não Pan. Eu vou te ajudar minha pequena

**ALUNO UM:** Espere Sr Trunks, Pan quase me matou, seu dever seria se livrar das pessoas ruins, não?

**TRUNKS:** E quem disse que Pan é ruim? Vocês que estão fazendo os papeis de malvados aqui, nem os andróides 17 e 18 eram tão maus como vocês, eles eram amigos entre si, trabalhavam juntos. Pelo que eu saiba são vocês que implicam, brigam com ela e não conversam só porque ela é mais forte que vocês.

Trunks deu uma olhada em volta e viu a garota que o beijou, ela quando o viu escondeu o jornal rapidamente ficando sem graça.

**TRUNKS:** E isso que esta escrito no jornal é mentira! Nunca ficaria com uma garota oferecida e metida como esta!

Trunks olhou o rosto de Pan que estava em seu colo e depois levantou vôo com esta mesmo. Olhou pros lados e saiu voando pra corporação cápsula pra Pan descansar. Ele a deitou em sua cama com suavidade passando as mãos de leve no rosto de Pan, esta se mexeu e Trunks se assustou tirando a mão.

**TRUNKS:** Você esta bem?

**PAN:** Acho que sim... Eu vi o vovô

**TRUNKS:** Goku?

**PAN:** Eu vi Vegeta, vi mamãe voando, vi uma fusão entre Goku e Vegeta.

**TRUNKS:** Você esta inventando isso...

**PAN:** Eh verdade... Não sei como, muitas coisas que não lembro de ter presenciado, muitas coisas entre eu e papai que nunca vivi... E parece tão real...

**TRUNKS:** Como você conseguiu fazer aquela bola de fogo de uma só mão?

**PAN:** Papai me treinava...Quer dizer, na visão que tive ele me ensinou... E eu consegui fazer... Ele dizia que eu era muito forte... Ai, onde eu estou?

**TRUNKS:** No meu quarto... Esta se sentindo mal?

**PAN:** No seu quarto! Er... Trunks, eu vou pra casa, é melhor. Ai!

Pan fechou os olhos e Trunks a fez deitar novamente

**TRUNKS:** O que foi?

**PAN:** Estou com dor de cabeça

**TRUNKS:** Você esta ardendo em febre

**PAN:** Hehehe... Deve ser o calor...

**TRUNKS:** Mas você esta tremendo... Eu vou buscar minha mãe, fique aqui.

Trunks correu buscar Bulma que foi até Pan colocando a mão na cabeça da mesma e dando um remédio

**TRUNKS:** Sayajins não tem doenças mamãe

**BULMA:** Ela não é somente uma sayajin, ela tem duas gerações de sangue humano. Deve ter pegado muita friagem ontem...

**PAN:** Quero ir pra casa, minha mãe deve estar preocupada...

**BULMA:** Calma Pan, Trunks trará a sua mãe aqui, você vai ter que ficar um tempo, não sei ainda como você pegou essa gripe, não sei se com sayajins e humanos são as mesmas coisas já que Trunks nunca ficou doente antes.

**PAN:** Obrigada...

**BULMA:** Trunks, aproveita e leve Pan para um quarto de hospedes, sim?

**TRUNKS:** Tudo bem mamãe. Cadê a vovó? Ela poderia cuida de Pan enquanto busco a Srta Videl

**BULMA:** Ela deu uma viagem com a Sra. Valdete. Deixe que eu mando busca-la.

**VIDEL:** Minha filha!

Videl chegava correndo olhando pros lados, desesperada por noticias da filha.

**TRUNKS:** Videl! Videl, aqui

**VIDEL:** Trunks, cadê minha filha, por Deus, cadê minha filha?

**BULMA:** Esta descansando Srta Videl, ela ficara boa, são somente uns exames.

**VIDEL:** Ah Sra. Bulma, desculpa, mas eu fico tão preocupada... É a única pessoa a qual me restou alem de meu pai.

**BULMA:** Não se preocupa, eu e Trunks cuidaremos muito bem de Pan. Ah, e me chame de Bulma, ok?

**VIDEL:** Sim... Mas eu... Gostaria de vê-la, vou ficar mais tranqüila...

**BULMA:** Tudo bem, eu entendo... Vamos, vou levá-la até onde Pan esta, mas ela esta sedada, deram um remédio e ela logo irá dormir...

**VIDEL:** Ai minha filha, como esta?

**PAN:** Estou bem mamãe, não se preocupe...

**VIDEL:** Fiquei preocupada...

**PAN:** Fiquei com medo...

**VIDEL:** Porque?

Pan sorriu e abraçou a mãe, Trunks chegou na porta do quarto ao qual estava encostada e ficou olhando as duas, ficou longe não querendo despertar o quadro, Pan começou a chorar.

**VIDEL:** O que foi minha filha?

**PAN:** Nada mamãe, não se preocupe.

**VIDEL:** É o Trunks não é?

Trunks arregalou os olhos "o que foi que eu fiz?" Pensou esse atordoado e Videl ficou com sua filha a abraçando ate esta dormir.

**BULMA:** Trunks?

**TRUNKS:** Ai mamãe, que susto!

**BULMA:** O que faz atrás da porta?

**TRUNKS:** Nada...

Videl abriu a porta e sorriu a dar de cara com Bulma

**VIDEL:** Muito obrigada Sra. Bulma... Er... Quer dizer, Bulma. Mas eu gostaria de levá-la pra casa

**BULMA:** Deixe-a ficar aqui hoje conosco, acho que será melhor, creio que ela não tem nada demais mas mesmo assim é melhor pelo fator da observação.

**VIDEL:** Tudo bem então...

**BULMA:** Vamos comer um pouco de bolo e conversar?

**VIDEL:** Pode ser

As duas foram pra sala conversando como se fossem grandes amigas de infância e Trunks entrou se sentando ao lado de Pan

**TRUNKS:** O que será que esta se passando em sua cabecinha minha pequena Pan...

O dia passou ao qual Pan ficou dormindo. Trunks não saiu de seu lado em nenhum momento, não podia deixar sua amada pupila sozinha numa hora como esta. Logo se viu que não era nada muito grave, mas foi difícil fazer um remédio pra resfriado ao qual uma meio-sayajin pudesse se curar. Bulma e Videl sempre iam vê-la, Videl ficou um tempo na casa de Bulma por causa de Pan, mas os compromissos não deixaram-na ficar muito, Bulma também tinha seus compromissos e deixou que Trunks ficasse em casa pra cuidar de Pan.

**PAN:** Uall, hum, que sono... Hum! Trunks!

**TRUNKS:** Aaaah, que susto!

**PAN:** Susto foi você que me deu, o que você esta fazendo em minha cas... Oras, onde estou?

**TRUNKS:** Em minha casa

**PAN:** E o que estou fazendo aqui?

**TRUNKS:** Você estava na escola e...

**PAN:** Ahhhhhhh! O que foi que fiz, como eu posso voltar pra casa após a barbaridade que sabe-deus-o-que-eu-fiz.

**TRUNKS:** Meu Deus, já vi gente que se perder em pensamentos, mas isso é ridículo. Pan, você esta bem?

Trunks pegou a mão de Pan. Foi um momento no mínimo mágico pra ela. Pan olhou nos olhos dele e viu aquele lindo sorriso nos lábios de Trunks, um sorriso que somente ele podia dar, por um momento sentiu tranqüilidade, apertou a mão dele... Que sentimento era esse que ele sentia ao lado de Pan? Mas quando deu por si sentiu-se completamente bobo, sorrindo porque ela simplesmente apertou sua mão. O contato era tão pequeno, e mesmo assim tão denso... Pan afastou sua mão um tanto corada

**PAN:** Agora me lembrei... Mas porque estou aqui?

**TRUNKS:** Ficamos preocupados com você...

**PAN:** Obrigada por se preocupar... Mas preciso ir pra casa, minha mãe deve estar preocupada comigo.

**TRUNKS:** Ela sempre vem te ver

**PAN:** Mesmo assim... Aliás, se sua namorada vier você vai estar em maus lençóis...

**TRUNKS:** Namorada? Aquela garota nunca foi minha namorada

**PAN:** Claro que é, eu vi vocês se beijando.

**TRUNKS:** Ela que me beijou a força

**PAN:** Nenhuma mulher beija um homem a força!

**TRUNKS:** Mas foi isso que aconteceu!

**PAN:** Você é muito mais forte que ela!

**TRUNKS:** Mas... Pan, você não entende que...

**PAN:** Não, eu não entendo!

**TRUNKS:** Porque você esta tão fria comigo?

**PAN:** Eu? Fria?

**TRUNKS:** Sim, você!

**PAN:** Não estou fria, estou sendo realista! Ah, e sabe de uma coisa, eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida!

**TRUNKS:** Mas...

**PAN:** Estou indo, dê um alô á sua mãe, sim?

Pan estava saindo da cama e quase levou um tombo, ainda não tinha passado todo efeito do remédio.

**TRUNKS:** Não Pan, é melhor você esperar sua mãe vir te buscar.

**PAN:** O que deu em você hen

**TRUNKS:** Só não quero que você passe mal de novo

**PAN:** Não precisa ter esse excesso de cuidados comigo, ta pior que minha mãe.

Trunks sorriu em uma cara de deboche a pegando no colo recolocando-a de volta na cama

**TRUNKS:** Crianças precisam ser bem cuidadas

**PAN:** Grrrr, como é que é! Do que você me chamou!

**TRUNKS: **Criança

Pan ficou "p" da vida, Trunks não sabia nada dela, não sabia de seus sentimentos, ele que estava fazendo papel de criança, ficar inventando desculpas em um beijo que aconteceu e que ela viu. Sem muito pensar, Pan agarrou o rosto de Trunks, sua boca se espremendo forte contra a dele. Não sabia o que era beijar, nunca soube. Mas não era assim, uma boca com a outra? Então faria desse jeito para provar o quanto era madura... O quanto era mulher. Trunks levou um baita susto com essa nova demonstração de carinho. Seus joelhos ficaram bambos e esta se segurou mais a Trunks, as mãos de Trunks tremeram em contato com as costas da garota e continuava o beijo que ela tinha começado. Um beijo mais calmo, mais prazeroso. Afastaram-se por falta de fôlego, Pan olhava com os olhos arregalados.

**PAN:** Eu... Eu... Já estou indo.

**TRUNKS:** Pan espere!

Ela fitou o chão, a cabeça baixa e as mãos para trás. Baixou os olhos e o chão se tornou a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Ele já ficou em silencio olhando pra ela por um tempo

**TRUNKS:** Porque me beijou...?

**PAN:** Não sou uma criancinha Trunks... E... Ah, vamos esquecer isso, sim? Já esta quase na hora do almoço não?

Pan saiu do quarto indo pro laboratório falar com Bulma. Em pensamentos se auto-chamava de loca, burra, como ela teve coragem? A lembrança daquele rosto a olhando deixou ela ainda mais furiosa, por que aquele estúpido agiu daquela maneira? E por que seu coração palpitava daquele jeito? Raiva ou arrependimento por não tê-lo deixado continuar? A boca dele era tão quente, tão macia... Trunks se encontrava no mesmo dilema, porque a deixou continuar? Seus corpos, seus sentimentos se encaixavam perfeitamente. Trunks respirou fundo indo atrás de Pan e se deparou com Bulma e Pan conversando, Bulma sorriu e Pan corou ao vê-lo.

**TRUNKS:** Pan?

**PAN:** Sim?

**TRUNKS:** Bem... Podemos conversar

**PAN:** Ah, hum... Claro... Mas outro dia, minha mãe já esta lá embaixo, ela veio me buscar.

**TRUNKS:** Eu te levo depois...

**BULMA:** Filho, hoje a tarde você tem muita coisa pra fazer, e Pan não pode ir voando por causa do medicamento que deram a ela

**PAN:** Agente se fala outro dia... Tchau...

Pan saiu correndo pra fora entrando no carro de Videl e Trunks encostou-se na parede olhando pro teto...

**BULMA:** Descobriu...

**TRUNKS:** O que?

**BULMA:** Que você a ama...

Trunks olha pra Bulma e ela sorri passando a mão na cabeça do filho

Continua... :p


	7. Bulma novamente Grávida?

**CAP 7: Bulma novamente Grávida?**

Era manhã e Pan tinha acabado de acordar e pôr seu uniforme de escola. Saiu de casa e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, estava convencida a falar com Trunks sobre seu amor, mas como se ele só a via como uma garotinha, uma criancinha indefesa? Não conseguiu ir pra escola nesse dia, passou a manha inteira pensando no que falar. Se escondeu quando se deu conta que estava em frente à casa de Trunks e o viu saindo, ele parecia triste... Escondeu seu ki e ficou em cima de uma árvore o olhando ir. Acabou cochilando e foi acordada por um barulho de um belo carro vermelho conversível, sentou-se e olhou pro quarto de Trunks.

**PAN:** Trunks, eu não consigo viver sem você... Não, não, assim... Trunks, eu te amo... Não, não vou ter coragem, ah meu Deus

**TRUNKS:** Pan?

**PAN:** Aaaaai, Trunks! Que susto!

**TRUNKS:** O que esta passando por essa cabecinha hen?

**PAN:** Hehehe, nada, nada não... Você estava ai desde quando?

**TRUNKS:** Acabei de chegar, estava trabalhando...

**PAN:** O que é isso em sua mão?

**TRUNKS:** A chave do meu carro oras

**PAN:** Você não precisa, sabe voar.

**TRUNKS:** É, mas meus compromissos também se vale a fazer boa aparência.

**PAN:** Você tem boa aparência

**TRUNKS:** O que você esta fazendo ai em cima da árvore? Já acabou sua aula? Ainda é 10:30

**PAN:**...

**TRUNKS:** Você faltou né...

**PAN:** Você não vai contar...?

**TRUNKS:** Vou pensar no seu caso

**PAN:** Ahh, conta não.

**TRUNKS:** Tudo bem, hehehe. Vai almoçar em minha casa hoje?

**PAN:** Posso?

**TRUNKS:** Sinta-se convidada. Vem, desce daí.

**PAN:** Tenho medo...

**TRUNKS:** Ah Pan, me conta outra.

Pan ri descendo da arvore em um pulo só balançando os cabelos que estavam cheios de folhas

**TRUNKS:** Hahaha

**PAN:** Que foi?

**TRUNKS:** Ficou linda com folhas enfeitando seus cabelos

**PAN:** Sei... Tudo bem... Você vai ver, eu ainda te pego... Vem cá, você tem 25 anos?

**TRUNKS:** Sim... Quem te contou?

**PAN:** Oras, nas revistas tem sua data de nascimento...

**TRUNKS:** Legal...

Fala em ar de desânimo

**PAN:** Achei que você fosse mais novo...

**TRUNKS:** Qual a idade que pensou que eu tinha?

**PAN:** Uns 18, 19 anos... Você me pareceu meio pra baixo hoje mais cedo...

**TRUNKS:** Andou me espionando?

**PAN:** Que! Não, não, hehehe, é que... Eu tava indo pra escola e... Devo ter visto outra pessoa... Sim, foi isso...

**TRUNKS:** Estou meio chateado hoje sim, é a data ao qual os andróides apareceram matando meus amigos...

**PAN:** Desculpa...

**TRUNKS:** Tudo bem pequena

**PAN:** Não sou pequena...

**TRUNKS:** É sim

**PAN:** Vamos ver quem é "pequena" agora?

Pan sorriu fazendo posição de luta, Trunks levantou uma sobrancelha e riu, os dois começaram a brincar de luta, ficaram um bom tempo assim, Pan não estava indo tão mal e Trunks pegava mais leve com ela, ela para cansada se sentando no chão

**PAN:** Acho que quando fiquei doente acabei ficando um pouco enferrujada

**TRUNKS:** Não, vamos, levante daí.

**PAN:** Mas...

**TRUNKS:** De novo Pan!

**PAN:** Eu não dou conta...

**TRUNKS:** Da sim, você é forte.

Ouvem um barulho da garagem que guardava ferramentas, e de lá saiu um carro bem bonito, conversíveis mas com detalhes muito legais, se Pan não soubesse voar talvez até gostaria de ter um desses pra sair de casa. Bulma colocou carro na outra garagem ao qual ela guardava vários carros já prontos pra ser levados á concessionária e saiu fechando a garagem

**BULMA:** Você já esta treinando seu teimoso? Hum? Você aqui Pan? Não era pra você estar na escola há essa hora?

**PAN:** Ah... É...

**TRUNKS:** A aula já acabou, nos encontramos na rua e ela veio andando comigo, e treinar é bom pra saúde.

**PAN:** Com certeza tia Bulma

**BULMA:** Tia!

**PAN:** Ops, hehehe... Sra. Bulma

**BULMA:** Ah bem... O almoço já esta pronto, vem almoçar também conosco Pan.

**TRUNKS:** Já estamos quase terminando aqui mamãe

**PAN:** Mas...

**BULMA:** Tudo bem, mas não se esqueçam de voltar pro almoço ouviram crianças.

**TRUNKS:** Tudo bem... Ah, mamãe, monta aquela máquina de gravidade do papai pra mim?

**BULMA:** Ah meu filho, é muito perigoso, só vegeta que tinha coragem de ficar ai dentro.

**PAN:** Por favor ti... Ops, Sra. Bulma.

**BULMA:** Ta bem, ta bem, mas vão ter que me prometer que não vão usar a gravidade muito pesada hen.

**TRUNKS E PAN:** Prometemos!

Trunks como um bom mestre treinava Pan e ela obedecia em seus treinamentos ficando mais forte a cada dia. Já havia mais ou menos três meses que estavam nesse treinamento. Na escola ninguém enchia o saco de Pan e estavam menos receosos com seus poderes. A aluna 1 mesmo morrendo de raiva pela vergonha que passou ficava na dela, nenhum dos dois falavam nada sobre o beijo. Tinham medo de se declarar talvez? Sim... Talvez seja isso. Os dois estavam deitados á sombra de uma arvore descansando do pesado treinamento, Pan estava dando de tudo pra se tornar uma Super Sayajin, mesmo com Trunks falando que mulheres não mudavam de nível. Os dois escutam o chamado de Bulma, ao qual chegou correndo, ofegante entregando um jornal a Trunks.

**TRUNKS:** O Mr Satan? O homem que derrotou o Perfect Cell?

**PAN:** Meu vovô?

Pan pega o jornal da mão de Trunks e vai lendo tudo aquilo abobalhada. No jornal estavam afirmando que Mr. Satan tinha conseguido vencer Perfect Cell, ao qual Pan quase deu um grito de alegria por ver o avô tendo seu maior sonho realizado, mas depois de ler o resto da reportagem quase teve um ataque

**PAN:** Meu avô o herói do mundo! Matou os andróides também? Mas o que é isso!

**TRUNKS:** Como souberam do Perfect Cell? Alguém trouxe esse jornal do passado?

**PAN:** Passado?

**TRUNKS:** Er... Nada Pan

**BULMA:** Mas você não contou que foi Gohan que o venceu?

**TRUNKS:** Sim, mas foi o Mr Satan que levou a fama.

**BULMA:** Foi editado pelo jornal local, e isto esta em todas as bancas... Ah não, de novo não, hum, e esses enjôos que não passam.

**TRUNKS:** Mamãe, o que houve?

**BULMA:** Estou grávida

**TRUNKS:** O que!

**PAN:** Não sabia que a Sra tinha namorado...

**TRUNKS:** Deve ser brincadeira isso...

**BULMA:** Não é meu filho... E é uma menina...

**TRUNKS:** Quem é o pai dessa criança!

**BULMA:** Não sei

**TRUNKS:** Como não sabe!

**BULMA:** Eu só tive Vegeta de marido, eu nunca tive ninguém alem dele.

**PAN:** Então foi a cegonha é?

**BULMA:** Eu estou fazendo uma pesquisa há muito tempo, essas coisas estranhas que estão acontecendo foi porque você mexeu no futuro.

**TRUNKS:** Como assim?

**BULMA:** Você mudou nosso passado, eu achei que não teria problema, mas já que você deu o remédio a Goku e venceu os andróides daquele passado tudo que aconteceu depois que você voltou iria acontecer por aqui, parece que virá como uma onda pra esse tempo. Com certeza eu e Vegeta tivemos uma filha no outro tempo, só poder ser isso.

**PAN:** Vocês estão brincando, não?

**TRUNKS:** Então quer dizer que...

**BULMA:** Estou grávida de Vegeta...

**PAN:** Da pra alguém me explicar o que esta acontecendo!

Bulma e Trunks se entreolharam e depois contaram toda a historia da maquina do tempo. Pan ficou perplexa

**PAN:** Não tem como... Tem?

**TRUNKS:** Tem sim... Quantos meses?

**BULMA:** De acordo com as maquinas são cinco meses

**TRUNKS:** Lembra de quando isso começou?

**BULMA:** Há cinco dias atrás.

**TRUNKS:** Parece que todo dia será um mês... Temos que esperar quanto tempo for necessário e ver no que dá

**PAN:** Ah, que coisa linda a maternidade...

**TRUNKS:** Espera ai, quer dizer que todos os guerreiros vão nascer de novo!

**BULMA:** Não sei... Temos que esperar agora... E vão, vocês dois vão comprar leite e comida para o bebê, ah, e não se esqueça das fraudas, vamos comprar só o necessário para os primeiros dias.

**TRUNKS:** Mamãe, eu não sei o que comprar.

Bulma havia dado um papel anotados tudo que precisava e eles saíram pra comprar as coisas, Trunks lia o papel e Pan pegava os produtos.

**PAN:** E o leite?

**TRUNKS:** Ta faltando algo... E Biscoitos, pão, danone.

**PAN:** Trunks, bebê não come biscoito e pão.

**TRUNKS:** Não?

**PAN:** É melhor seguirmos a lista... Hum... Trunks... Então quer dizer que poderíamos ter falado com meu pai...

**TRUNKS:** Ah Pan, eu sabia que você iria querer ir por isso não falamos nada, já pensou se aparecesse outra Pan pra você?

**PAN:** Poderia ter me falado, eu nunca conheci meu pai!

**TRUNKS:** Não venha com gritaria Pan, estamos no meio de um supermercado

Pan fechou a cara suspirando

**PAN:** Acho que devemos ir ao futuro ou a Namekuzei, sei lá, perguntar algo a alguém, a esses povos esquisitos dos quais você fala...

**TRUNKS:** Acho que seria o melhor a fazer...

**PAN:** Mas temos que esperar sua mãe ter o bebê, é perigoso pra ela ficar sozinha...

**TRUNKS:** Você sabe bastante hen

**PAN:** Hahaha, impressão sua.

Disse corada, por um momento teve uma visao dela mesma segurando um bebê junto com Trunks, o que estaria acontecendo?

----------xx----------

Pessoal, o que esta acontecendo? meu fic eh mesmo ruim ou eh pq a fase de Dragon Ball Z acabou? A vocês que acompanham minha fic eu fico feliz,mas devo dizer que, tristemente eu nao tenho nenhuma reviwer ç.ç BUAAAAAAAA, mas bem, o que eu ia falar? Ah sim, olhem,eu to me desanimando de continuar essa fic, e gostaria muito que me 'animassem' dando seus comentários, eu detesto fanfics inacabados e muito menos os meus, mas mesmo assim, toda ação tem reação, por isso eu gostaria muito de suas ajudas... E tambem écom pesar que confesso,eu cai na sala da minha casa ç.ç isso foi na sexta passada, eu não liguei, mas agora meu braço esta com um calombo horroroso! Mas bem, amanha, 21/01, eu vou no medico pra ver meu braço, e se eu demorar um pouco pra mandar os fanfics é porque realmente não deu, não sei se o medico vai falar que eh assim mesmo, se precisa fazer operação e etc, mas espero q não parem de me mandar reviwers, ok? Ó. Ó. Brigadinha gente, bom dia, boa tarde e boa noite (dependendo da hora q lerem isso). E mesmo assim, obrigada pessoal,por ajudarem a dar esse pekeno espaço aos nossos fanfics Fuiz!

Essa história ainda continua... :p


	8. O passado no presente

**CAP 8: O passado no presente**

Depois de fazer as compras e voltar pra casa foram cuidar dos projetos de Bulma ao qual estava muito mal pra conseguir fazer algo. Pan e Trunks arrumaram o quarto do bebê juntos, e Bulma riu quando os viu pela fresta da porta jogando ursos pra tudo quanto é lado, os dois se davam muito bem... Passou três dias e nasceu uma menina muito parecida com Bulma sem tirar alguns traços de Vegeta, o estranho era que a menina crescia muito rápido, ela era normal aparentemente, pegava carinho muito rápido e às vezes se tornava rebelde de repente, em 32 dias a menina já estava com 16 anos e parou de crescer por ali, a cada dois dias ela fazia um aniversário, não gostava de treinar com Trunks e queria ir todo dia ao shopping, Bulma tava ficando maluca com freqüentes queda de humor da menina.

**TRUNKS:** A maquina do tempo não vai demorar muito pra ficar pronta...

**BULMA:** Então vai se preparando, temos que começar a abastecer logo a maquina, pois a maquina que foi a Namekuzei ficou abastecendo bastante tempo, e a ultima maquina do tempo também demorou bastante.

**PAN:** Eu também poderei ir?

**TRUNKS:** Receio que não...

**PAN:** Porque não?

**TRUNKS:** Se for verdade que deu interferência nesse futuro tenho que ser cuidadoso. E aliás só da pra uma pessoa viajar nela.

Trunks tinha acabado de ligar a tv e tomou um susto ao ver o noticiário falando e mostrando imagens de prédios se refazendo. Varias pessoas gritando, algumas se machucando por causa das construções. Coisas velhas se transformavam em novas e pedaços de prédios que tinham caído na época dos andróides estavam desaparecidos, o estranho eram vários outros novos se despedaçando.

**BULMA:** Ai meu Deus, o que será isso?

**TRUNKS:** Eu vou tirar isso a limpo agora

Trunks pegou sua jaqueta da corporação cápsula que se encontrava na cadeira ao lado

**PAN:** Deixa-me ir junto!

**TRUNKS:** É muito perigoso pra você Pan, fique aqui.

Trunks levantou voando pro local do incidente. Pan se levantou também

**BULMA:** Aonde você vai?

**PAN:** Não vou deixar Trunks cuidar disso sozinho!

Pan sai pra fora da corporação dando impulso e quase caindo ficando em dois metros

**PAN:** Eu não tenho medo de cair, eu não tenho medo de cair, eu não tenho medo!

Pan fica em pé em pleno ar, volta ao chão dando um impulso pro ar, quando fica bem alto ela começa a voar.

**PAN:** Trunks, eu vou te ajudar!

Quando chegou na cidade varias luzes tinham sido apagadas por causa de cabos de energias quebrados, mesmo assim não dava muita diferença por ser manhã. Viu uma bola de fogo e soltou um grito se escondendo atrás de um prédio. Ela vê um homenzinho muito estranho, ele voava e tinha cabelos arrepiados brancos, parecia muito forte também. Pan começa a tremer de medo. Quando fecha os olhos ela vê imagens dela pequenina, imagens com Goku, eles treinando, imagens não muito nítidas, mas tudo passando em sua mente como raios.

**PAN:** O que é isso! Trunks, cadê você! Trunks!

Pan cai por causa de um pedaço do prédio colocando os braços na frente, ela vê um menino de cabelos espetados, parecia com Gohan quando pequeno, mas com os cabelos muito mais rebeldes.

**PAN:** Quem é você!

**MENINO:** Cuidado Pan!

Ele pula pra frente de Pan abraçando ela e recebendo uma bola de fogo nas costas, Pan grita com o medo de ser atacada e os dois caem no chão, ela se levanta com dificuldades e este se põe de pé muito machucado.

**PAN:** Você esta bem? Mas... Como você sabe voar? Trunks me disse que somente nós dois podíamos...

**MENINO:** Depois agente se fala, preciso vencer Baby e ajudar Vegeta.

O menino eleva o poder se transformando em Super Sayajin voando pra cima do homem ao qual ele chamou de Baby. Uma luta violenta, ela viu pessoas com poderes ao qual nunca tinha visto na vida, pessoas com magias incríveis e... Viu Trunks... Mas este Trunks era assustador... Cara de mal. Lutou com o menino, quase o matou. Viu uma Bra muito diferente do que tinha visto nascer, kis cheios de maldades, viu os povos se unindo em volta de uma nave gigantesca, um outro planeta no espaço, viu sua mãe, e arregalou os olhos ao ver um macaco gigante dourado, enlouquecido, destruindo tudo o que via, confusa viu Bulma que ajudava o monstro. Saiu voando até Bulma e quase foi atingida por um raio

**PAN:** Bulma, o que esta fazendo?

**BULMA:** Porque esta do lado de Goku? Vem, vamos ser uma só família, a família dos Tsufurugins!

**PAN:** Você pirou?

**BULMA:** Você não quer? Então vai morrer! Trunks, mate essa garota!

**PAN:** O que!

Trunks veio pra cima dela com tudo, ela se desviou com muita dificuldade. Nesse momento viu que era fraca, muito mais fraca que Trunks. Caiu no chão quando este se transformou em Super Sayajin, deu um grito quando o macaco a olhou e bateu em Trunks ao qual caiu desmaiado. O macaco ficou olhando Pan que chorava assustada e esta viu o macaco se transformando lentamente em um homem com cabelo preto, cheio de músculos e o peito coberto por uma pelagem vermelha, logo depois ela desmaiou. Quando acordou viu que estava bem aconchegada, um abraço tão acolhedor, abriu os olhos e viu Trunks, estava nos braços de Trunks. Viu que este olhava pra frente com o rosto nervoso, e se lembrou da visão que teve, ela estava nos braços de Trunks, mas não se lembrava de uma espada embainhada nas costas do rapaz.

**PAN:** Trunks...?

**TRUNKS:** Acordou Pan...

Ela deu um grito ao ver de longe seu planeta terra ser destruído, estavam no planeta Plant ao qual Baby pediu ao Shen Long das esferas vermelhas. A terra estava sendo despedaçada pouco a pouco, o menino, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, e mais alguns que Pan não conhecia estavam lá pra ver a cena mais triste de suas vidas, o planeta onde seus pais e amigos lutaram pra conservar sendo vaporizado

**PAN:** Aquela é a terra não é? Onde estou? E... E quem é aquele que minha mãe esta abraçando e... Esta beijando! Mas que palhaçada é essa!

**TRUNKS:** Mas... Mas é... É o Go...

Videl olha Pan e um tanto corada vai até ela com um homem, estavam de mãos dadas, este quando chegou perto de Pan a abraçou pegando-a no colo sorrindo

**PAN:** Quem é ele mamãe?

**VIDEL:** Seu pai

**PAN:** Papai esta morto mamãe!

**GOHAN:** Bem... Sinceramente não sei porque me trouxeram de volta a vida, principalmente pra ver este desastre... Mas é muito bom estar perto de vocês de novo

**PAN:** E o macaco gigante, o homem com cabelos brancos.

**GOHAN:** O macaco gigante é uma forma sayajin chamada Oozaru que os deixam muito poderosos, Baby foi vencido, estamos no Planeta Plant, pois a terra estava quase pra ser destruída.

**TRUNKS:** Então estávamos certos, vocês voltariam á vida...

**GOHAN:** Como assim?

**TRUNKS:** Eu fui ao futuro e mudei o curso das coisas... Os andróides não existem graças ao treinamento que fiz na outra época

**GOHAN:** Fiquei preocupado por pensar que vocês iriam ficar com esses problemas, mas tinha certeza que você iria conseguir vencê-los.

**PAN:** Isso é tão estranho...

**MENINO:** Não é só você que acha isso, estava treinando no outro mundo com Vegeta e logo aparecemos aqui pra lutar novamente.

**PAN:** Aaaah! Quem é você?

**GOKU:** Goku

**PAN:** Goku meu avô? Mas... Não, você não é meu avô, não pode ser, meu avô não pode ser menor do que eu!

**GOKU:** Como assim?

Pan fez um sinal mostrando a ele que estava pequeno e Goku levou um baita susto caindo sentado, estava criança com seus 8 anos.

**GOKU:** Preciso falar com o Sr Kaio...

**TRUNKS:** Goku, você viu minha mãe?

**GOKU:** Eu a vi quando estávamos trazendo as pessoas para o Planeta Pant, ela esta cuidando de Vegeta, ele ficou machucado, Baby drenou as energias quando saiu do corpo de Vegeta pra tentar fugir.

**PAN:** Vocês estavam sendo manipulados?

**TRUNKS:** Sim... Goku, meu pai também reviveu?

**GOKU:** Agora ta mais vivo do que nunca, hahaha.

Escutaram um grito de uma mulher, e quando olharam viram Goten, Chichi e Dendê correndo em suas direções, Pan levou um susto ao ver o homenzinho verde ao qual Trunks chamou alegremente de Dendê.

**CHICHI:** Goku, o que houve com você!

**GOKU:** Oi Chichi

**CHICHI:** Aiaiai, o que fizeram conosco, e com você, ah Goku.

**GOTEN:** Oi papai

**TRUNKS:** Vocês tiveram outro filho?

**CHICHI:** Sim... Bem... É estranho, eu me sinto como se a estadia no céu fossem apenas férias de um dia e que sempre estivemos na terra.

**DENDÊ:** Temos as lembranças, é como se tivéssemos vivido aqui na terra toda nossa vida.

**TRUNKS:** Dendê, você aqui? Eu o vi quando veio pra terra ser o Kami-Sama... Mas então tudo o que estamos lembrando é o que aconteceu com os outros do passado em que visitei?

**DENDÊ:** Exatamente

Vegeta que chega ao lado de Bulma e Bra indo até Trunks o abraçando formalmente, mesmo assim Trunks fica feliz ao ver o pai. Momentos depois a terra estava reconstruída e os habitantes dela ressuscitados por causa das Dragon Balls de Namekuzei.

---

**SR KAIO:** Trunks Goku e Pan, da outra época, foram atrás das esferas vermelhas pra terra não ser destruída, então Baby os seguiu. Nós não tínhamos como avisar a Trunks que iria ter mudanças de planos tão drásticas, ele mudou o passado e com isso o futuro foi afetado, não tínhamos outro jeito ao não ser seguir a linhagem do destino da terra e das pessoas, o mundo de Ema-Daio ficou maluco, pois tudo estava sendo mudado sozinho e não tínhamos como conter.

**TRUNKS:** Mas não viajamos pelas galáxias para trazer as esferas vermelhas de volta, aliás, nem sabíamos delas.

**SR KAIO:** Pilaf as encontrou, mas não tivemos como nos conectar a vocês já que não existia mais nenhum Deus na terra desde que Pícolo morreu lutando com os andróides, e já era o destino de Baby vir á terra lutar com Goku. As visões foram trazidas com suas vidas na outra dimensão, ou seja, de algum modo vocês vivenciaram tudo aquilo.

**TRUNKS:** Não entendi muito bem

**Sr. KAIO:** A vida do Chibi Trunks se misturou com a sua no momento em que você voltou na maquina do tempo, a vida dele foi se encaixando na sua. Lembranças, amigos, tudo esta com você, porque você é ele.

**PAN:** Quer dizer que não poderemos ficar indo e vindo da outra época... Você sabe alguma coisa sobre a Bra?

**SR KAIO:** Tudo que aconteceu lá ira acontecer nesse futuro. A Bra é filha de Bulma e Vegeta. Ela nasceu de um modo um tanto estranho, creio que isso aconteceu pra acostumar Bulma e Trunks a viverem com Bra, mas ela iria aparecer de qualquer modo assim como Goten e Maron

Escutaram o povo gritar por Mr Satan, Trunks, Bulma, Bra, Videl e Pan ficaram de queixo caído ao ver o povo o aclamando e ele sendo carregado.

**TRUNKS:** ?

**PAN:** Porque estão aclamando meu vovô como herói?

**SR KAIO:** Ah, ele salvou a terra dos andróides.

**VIDEL:** Mas todos aqui sabem que foi o Trunks

**SR KAIO:** Como eu disse o destino esta fazendo as mudanças. Eles esqueceram de tudo, é como se essa época dos andróides nunca tivesse acontecido pra eles.

**GOKU:** Estou confuso

**SR KAIO:** Você não pode reclamar, pois meu planeta não existe mais porque no seu outro passado você o explodiu!

**BULMA, TRUNKS, VIDEL, PAN, BRA:** Gota

**SR KAIO:** Espero que todos continuem treinando...

**GOKU:** Algum problema Sr Kaio?

**SR KAIO:** De acordo com minha pesquisa vocês ainda vão lutar com o Super 17, e contra 7 dragões Shen Long...

---

Estavam dentro de um restaurante almoçando, degustando de tudo um pouco. Os sayajins não eram poucos, Vegeta, Bra, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, Goku, Goten, todos sayajins. Goku estava mais que satisfeito, pois dizia que comer nuvens era muito sem graça, Chichi, Bulma e Videl conversavam animadamente enquanto já comiam a sobremesa.

Sr. Kaio contou toda a historia com antecipação sobre os novos perigos que estariam por vir. Bra nem ligou pra treinar, nunca gostou disso e não era agora que iria quebrar suas lindas unhas, Trunks até tentou fazer ela mudar de idéia, mas Vegeta não deixou. Goku e Vegeta vira e mexe treinavam juntos para se alto testar, viraram amigos, mesmo que Vegeta não aceitasse isso. Goten, Trunks e Ubuu também se tornaram grandes amigos, e Trunks ficou abismado ao ver Maron, filha de sua antiga mortal inimiga e Kuririn, ao qual Ubuu ficou encantado. Goten já ficou de queixo caído por Bra, mas vendo que seria impossível chegar perto da garota por causa de Vegeta acabou namorando Parez, e depois que viu em Bra uma patricinha mimada decidiu que não tinha jeito mesmo, achou melhor esquecê-la.

Por causa de toda essa confusão Trunks e Pan foram obrigados a ficar um bom tempo sem se ver, Pan ficava a maior parte do seu tempo com Goku e Gohan querendo aproveitar suas companhias o máximo possível disputando a atenção de Gohan com Videl que parecia uma adolescente quando estava junto dele, e foi na luta do Super 17 que Pan pôde rever Trunks. O coração acelerou tanto que ela teve que se controlar pra não pular no pescoço deste. Bulma já ficou eufórica ao transformar Vegeta de Super Sayajin 4 por sua maquina, o achou L-I-N-D-O. Foi uma luta fácil por causa do treinamento, mas o triste foi na luta contra os 7 dragões, onde Goku foi embora em cima do dragão sem ninguém saber o porque. Trunks percebeu Pan parada perto da cratera onde foi a luta de Goku com o ultimo dos dragões, suspirou indo ate ela olhando para o céu onde o dragão tinha voado

**PAN:** As Dragon Balls se foram Trunks?

**TRUNKS:** Será que Goku foi embora pelo bem de todos?

**PAN:** Acho que não vou vê-lo mais... E logo agora que ele tinha voltado do céu...

**TRUNKS:** Hoje vai ser um longo dia pra todos

Trunks coloca as mãos em volta dos ombros de Pan a abraçando enquanto ela fica olhando a roupa de batalha de Goku jogada no chão

**TRUNKS:** Vamos?

**PAN:** Ahan...

----------xx----------

Nhaaaa, ate que enfim reviwers, aiaiai, obrigada, mesmo mesmo viu? - Finalmente Trunks entendeu a confusão que se passava, e como todos os Dragons Balls, e não poderia faltar o Sr. Kaio, certo? Infelizmente tive de colocar e tirar o Goku rapidamente da trama, pois eu to tentando fazer com que a história siga a trajetória natural do Chibi Trunks o/ Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, to com as idéias a mil e pronta pra colocar no papel Aos que me desejaram melhoras obrigada, felizmente não foi nada grave, só um inchaço mesmo u.u" Xauxau gentem, ate semana que vem. Bjinhus, fuiz!

Obs: Continuem comentando ta? ó.ó

----------xx----------

Continua... : p


	9. Novos amigos

**CAP 9: Novos amigos**

Chegou triste em casa e foi direto pro quarto. Porque Goku não disse a ela que iria embora? Gostava tanto dele, de seu jeito descontraído... Demorou algum tempo para chichi e os outros perceberem que Goku não iria mais voltar, mas a vida continuou. Já estavam mais acostumados com as mudanças, se é que não foram muitas, pois tinham muitas lembranças que vinham com emoções da outra vida deles. Pan já achava chato isso, e ficava triste por ter perdido a oportunidade de ter realmente vivido estas lembranças, mas seu coração sentia que mesmo não tendo vivido isso em sua vida, estava mais completa, até um certo ponto, por outro lado ficava triste, Trunks estava mais afastado dela, Goten e Ubuu estavam roubando a atenção de Trunks, saiam á noite e não a levavam, e Trunks sempre dava uma desculpa esfarrapada para fazerem isso. Trunks dia após dia, noite após noite, pensava em Pan. Passou até a evita-la, como se isso pudesse protege-lo de um sentimento que não queria admitir. Seus amigos não demoraram a perceber sua mudança de comportamento. Só não sabiam que a causadora da mudança era Pan.

**TRUNKS:** Ei, volta aqui!

**GOTEN:** Bra, para com isso, devolve a bola!

**PAN:** Hahaha, não acredito que a Bra mesmo não tendo treinado tanto quanto vocês seja mais forte!

**GOTEN:** O negocio não é de ser forte!

**TRUNKS:** O negocio é que meu pai fica furioso quando a machucamos

**BRA:** Hahaha, vocês são muito tolos, pega Pan!

Bra passou a bola pra Pan que logo gritou saindo correndo já que Goten e Trunks correram pra cima dela pra pegar a bola, Maron logo chega correndo rindo.

**MARON:** Aqui Pan!

**GOTEN:** Não acho divertido jogar com vocês, vocês só passam a bola entre si.

**BRA:** Oras, vocês não sabem jogar nada sem ser pra machucar não!

**GOTEN:** Er... Mas mesmo assim, jogo com mulher é muito chato.

**PAN:** E o que eu sou hen!

**GOTEN:**...

**MARON:** Ah, sabe de uma coisa, cancei, vou sair.

**PAN:** Aonde você vai? Você mal entrou no jogo

**MARON:** Vou ao shopping

**BRA:** Vou contigo Maron, quero ver aquela bota da nova loja que abriu.

Pan ficou decepcionada por causa das meninas saírem do jogo, sorriu ao virar o rosto para os meninos, mas estes já estavam saindo

**PAN:** Ué, não vamos mais jogar?

**GOTEN:** Não tem mais ninguém

**PAN:** E eu não sou ninguém? Ei, aonde vocês vão? Posso ir junto com vocês?

**TRUNKS:** Er...Vai com as meninas...

**PAN:** Shopping é muito chato

**GOTEN:** Aonde nós vamos também é...

**PAN:** Mas...

Aparece um rapaz moreno voando esperando Trunks e Goten. Era Ubuu, e Pan sorriu voando ate ele esperando que ele convencesse os meninos de leva-la. Pan era neta de seu mestre, e por isso Ubuu a tratava como uma irmã. Pan pulou nos braços e Ubbu e este a abraçou, os dois se davam bem, pareciam amigos de infância. Na hora que Trunks os olhou parou no ar como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Será que Pan gostava dele? Ela ficava feliz sempre que o via, e sempre era essa festa toda. Trunks sentia ciúmes, os três garotos sempre saiam juntos, na verdade era por Ubuu que Trunks não gostava de levar Pan, mas Ubuu na maioria das vezes o convencia a levar, e ele tinha que aceitar pra não dar na cara seu ciúme e descobrirem que ele gostava dela. Pan sorriu se virando a Trunks e estranhou o jeito quieto dele, voou ate ele e o olhou.

**PAN:** Trunks?

**TRUNKS:**...

**PAN:** Ubbu falou que posso ir com vocês, vocês só iam à aldeia dele, o que tem deixar eu ir?

**UBBU:** Goten, vamos logo! Trunks, vamos!

**TRUNKS:** Foi Goten que não deixou. E é melhor você não ir mesmo, vai com Maron e Bra pro shopping.

**PAN:** Mas Trunks, eu quero...

**TRUNKS:** Nada de mais Pan, obedeça a seu mestre!

Pan olhou com os olhos rasos d'água e saiu voando antes que começasse a chorar, iria mudar, não iria mais ficar correndo atrás de Trunks, não mesmo. Será que Trunks não gostava mais dela? Ela não falava nem como namorada, mas como amiga. Será que ele a achava chata? Talvez ela ficasse muito no seu pé, mas ela se sentia chateada por Trunks não a tratar bem, principalmente depois que os amigos apareceram... Ubuu olhou Pan que já estava a alguns metros longe deles, Trunks aborrecido voltou para junto dos amigos.

**UBBU:** Trunks, não podia ter tratado Pan dessa maneira

**TRUNKS:** Que? Ah sim, vocês podem ouvir longe não é, esqueci desse pequeno detalhe. Ah, deixa, logo logo ela esquece

**GOTEN:** Também acho que a maneira que vem tratando a Pan...

**TRUNKS:** Ah Goten, não era você que queria deixar ela aqui? Vamos logo, você não quer ver a Parez mais tarde?

**GOTEN:** Você ta muito estressado cara, hahaha, vamos arranjar uma mulher hoje pra você Trunks, pode deixar.

**TRUNKS:** Muito engraçado...

**PAN:** Bra, Maron, me esperem!

**MARON:** Ora, mas é a Pan!

**BRA:** Pan?

Pan chegava correndo ao encontro das meninas no shopping, Bra e Maron colocaram as mãos no rosto com uma gota na testa por causa da gritaria de Pan em um lugar movimentado

**PAN:** Olá meninas...

**BRA:** Você estava chorando Pan?

**PAN:** Hehehe, não, é que eu estava vindo rápido demais e bati com o rosto no poste.

**MARON:** Isso é digno do comportamento de Pan

**PAN:** Como?

**MARON:** Nada, nada, hehehe

**BRA:** Oras, veio nos ajudar a fazer compras foi amiga?

**PAN:** Exatamente

**BRA E MARON:** O que!

**PAN:** Isso mesmo, vim ajuda-las a fazer compras aproveitando e comprando pra mim também

**MARON:** Pan, voce esta com febre?

Maron coloca a mão na testa de Pan enquanto Bra tira seu pulso

**PAN:** Estou bem oras, que coisa, é tão difícil eu querer comprar coisas com vocês?

**BRA E MARON:** É...

**PAN:** Bem... Hehehe, mas estou aqui não é?

**BRA E MARON:** É...

**PAN:** Da pra falarem alguma coisa que não seja "é"?

**MARON:** É... Bem... Pois bem, vamos conosco. O que você esta a fim de comprar?

**PAN:** Vocês que conhecem de moda...

**BRA:** Então vamos começar! Vou deixar você linda Pan!

**MARON:** Você não sabe como queríamos fazer isso em você!

**BRA:** Dar um trato geral!

**MARON:** Ah, quase esqueci, vamos comprar logo nossas roupas para a inauguração da Corporação Cápsula?

**PAN:** Mas com toda essa mudança no mundo ainda vai ter essa inauguração?

**BRA:** Lógico, depois que todos os ajustes que o futuro fez Trunks ainda continuou a fazer o projeto.

**PAN:** Mas não é muito cedo pra isso não? Bem... Ainda falta uns 3 meses, e vocês mesmas sabem que na maioria das vezes quando chegam perto do dia da festa compram outra roupa

**MARON:** Bem... É verdade... Mas não agüentamos... E mesmo assim não podemos comprar roupa somente quando precisamos não é, sempre temos que ter uma roupa extra no armário.

**PAN:** Ai meu Deus, me ajude...

**TRUNKS:** Ah não, deixa disso.

**GOTEN:** Nana nina não, vamos achar uma garota linda pra você.

**UBUU:** Mas logo aqui no shopping Goten...

**GOTEN:** Aqui é o melhor lugar para paquera. Ah, olha ali a Parez... E... Nossa, que amigas...

**UBUU:** Vou contar esse comentário para Parez, hehehe.

**GOTEN:** Nem pense nisso Ubbu, se não eu te mato. E para de frescura Trunks, parece que nunca viu mulher.

Na praça de alimentação Goten puxava Trunks pelo braço que ia olhando pros lados, se Maron e Bra o vissem ali certamente iriam comentar com Pan. Mas que droga, porque estava com tanto medo se não tinha nada com Pan? Ele poderia muito bem ficar com outra mulher

**PAREZ:** Goten!

Parez saiu da mesa dando um beijo em Goten e abraçando o pescoço dele

**GOTEN:** Estava ficando com saudades

**PAREZ:** Não diga isso se não fico envergonhada...

**GOTEN:** Ah Parez, esses são meus amigos, Trunks e Ubuu.

**PAREZ:** Amigos de Goten são meus amigos também... Venham comigo, vamos nos sentar. Ah meninas, esses são Trunks e Ubuu, amigos de Goten, e estas minhas amigas, a amiga 1 e a amiga 2.

**AMIGA 1:** Bom dia... Vem cá, você não é o filho da dona da corporação cápsula?

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe, sou eu sim, muito prazer em conhecê-las...

**AMIGA 2:** Nossa Parez, que moreno interessante...

Amiga 2 falou no ouvido de Parez, mas os 3 ouviram por causa de sua boa audição, Goten e Trunks riram baixo, o que fez Ubuu ficar envergonhado e puxar assunto com a Amiga 2

**BRA:** Que lindo! Ai, vamos levar essa roupa, e essa também, e esse...

**PAN:** Calma Bra, hehehe, é muita coisa.

**MARON:** Mas você não queria ficar linda? Então, vamos fazer uma limpa em seu guarda roupa... Bra, já comprou sua bota?

**BRA:** Ainda não

**MARON:** Por hoje acho que já dá

**PAN:** Então vamos comprar sua bota e ir pra praça de alimentação comer, to morta de fome.

**BRA:** Ah, agora que você falou isso eu também to com fome...

**MARON:** Aiaiai, sayajins... Vocês comem muito

**BRA:** O que!

**PAN:** Esta nos chamando de gordas!

**MARON:** Eu? Que isso, hahaha.

**PAN:** Vamos pegar ela Bra!

As 3 saíram correndo pelo shopping, Pan e Bra querendo pegar Maron. Elas eram muito amigas, mas Pan ficava meio de lado, já que Maron e Bra gostavam muito de falar de cosméticos e coisas de meninas, enquanto Pan gostava mais de sair com Goten e Trunks para treinar. Ubbu já tinha mais responsabilidades em sua aldeia, por isso era mais difícil ficar com Goten e Trunks. Trunks e Goten trabalhavam na Corporação Cápsula, mas como Trunks era dono, eles ficavam mais fora do que dentro da empresa. As meninas compraram a bota que foi cara pacas, Pan na verdade nunca pensou que ir ao shopping com aquelas "patys" seria tão legal.

**BRA:** Meninas, estou muito cansada, nossa depois vou pra casa tomar um belo banho de banheira.

**MARON:** Eu também, estou cansada a beça, hoje nos superamos Bra.

**BRA:** Mas agora eu fico me perguntando porque Pan esta com toda essa vontade de se arrumar

**MARON:** Realmente Pan, porque isso, é um gatinho é?

**PAN:** Que! Er... Que nada meninas, hehehe, não é nada disso não.

**BRA:** Ela ficou vermelha, hahaha, ficou vermelhinha.

**MARON:** É um gatinho sim, aiaiai, nos fala quem é Pan, fala pra gente pra ver se é gatinho mesmo.

**BRA:** Fala quem é, fala...

**MARON:** Trunks?

**PAN:** O que!

Pan começou a tremer, será que descobriram? Pan ficou vermelha abaixando o rosto

**BRA:** Ah, é sim, o Trunks.

**PAN:** N... Não meninas, não é ele não...

**BRA:** Claro que é ele, eu reconheceria aquele cabelo roxo em qualquer lugar.

**PAN:** Hum?

**MARON:** Goten e Ubuu também, o que estão fazendo com aquelas garotas?

**PAN:** Do que vocês estão falando?

**BRA:** Esta com a cabeça aonde? Olhe lá, Trunks Ubuu e Goten junto com 3 garotas, lá no final da praça de alimentação

**PAN:** Ai que alivio, elas não descobriram...

**MARON:** Como?

**PAN:** Nada não, hehehe. Ah, aquela é a Parez, namorada do Goten.

**BRA:** Namorada de Goten!

Elas viraram o rosto pra direção que Pan estava olhando e Bra engoliu a saliva

**BRA:** Goten tem namorada?

**PAN:** Tem sim

**BRA:** Ela é bem bonita...

**MARON:** O que Ubuu esta fazendo?

**PAN:** Ah Maron, que isso.

**MARON:** É serio, não tenho uma visão boa como a de vocês.

**BRA:** Eles estão de mãos dadas Maron, acho que... Eles se beijaram

Maron arregalou os olhos ao saber que Ubuu estava beijando a Amiga 2, Bra já estava tremendo não querendo mostrar a frustração ao saber que Goten estava namorando e Pan estava "p" da vida, Trunks falou pra ela não ir pra ficar namorado no shopping? Bra levantou-se da mesa impinando o nariz

**BRA:** Vamos lá Maron, temos que proteger o que é nosso!

**MARON:** Mas o que podemos fazer?

**BRA:** Venham amigas, vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora mesmo.

**PAN:** Como assim...

**MARON:** Ah... Bra...

Bra olha Pan e faz cara de duvida em contar algo olhando pra Maron

**PAN:** Poxa, ficando escondendo segredos de mim meninas?

**BRA:** Hum... Ta bem, depois nós contamos, mas vamos logo.

As três foram até os meninos. Ubuu tomou um susto ao sentir o ki de Bra e Pan, tenho certeza que Maron estava junto.

**BRA:** Muito bonito não é garotos!

Trunks quase caiu pra traz ao ver Pan, Goten engasgou e sorriu sem graça para Bra.

**TRUNKS:** Pan... Bra, Maron, o que estão fazendo aqui?

**BRA:** Queria saber o que o senhor esta fazendo aqui, não eram pra estarem trabalhando em vez de namorar?

**PAREZ:** Desculpe, não sabia que Goten teria de trabalhar a essa hora e chamei pra ficar conosco.

**BRA:** Precisam ir agora, meu pai esta chamando Goten pra trabalhar e pediu pra Ubuu pra ajudá-lo.

**AMIGA 1:** Então o Trunks pode ficar aqui conosco não é?

**PAN:** Não!

Todos olharam pra Pan assustados, até Bra que olhava com raiva para Parez olhou Pan que estava com um largo sorriso falso no rosto

**PAN:** Seu pai também esta te chamando Trunks Briefs. Você sabe que esse "mundo" esta em suas mãos e você fica namorando? É por isso que você não me trouxe junto não é? É por isso que esta me deixando de lado, mas tudo bem, faça como quiser, mas se um outro andróide aparecer na terra você não venha reclamar e ficar com aquele seu olhar de peixe morto viu, seu fraco. Idiota!

Pan deu um tapa no rosto que Trunks. Foi tão forte que ele chega virou o rosto e quase caiu da cadeira que estava sentado, só não caiu porque concentrou todo seu ki para isso. Ele olhou perplexo, junto com algumas pessoas que estavam na praça de alimentação, ela saiu de lá pisando duro pegando a sacola de roupa que tinha comprado. Bra e Maron olharam com os olhos esbugalhados uma das coisas mais doidas que Pan tinha feito, olhou pros meninos e somente empinaram o nariz saindo do shopping. Quando já estavam longe da praça de alimentação elas saíram correndo desenfreadas querendo saber o porque e como ela teve coragem de fazer aquilo, as duas quase gritaram e pularam de alegria ao ver Pan batendo em Trunks dando um sermão na frente da garota que ele estava, mas ainda queriam entender direito porque tinha feito aquilo realmente.

**BRA:** Pan! Pan cadê voce!

**MARON:** Ai, ufa, que canseira. Mas cadê a Pan?

**BRA:** Foi por aqui que estacionamos o carro

**MARON:** Bra, ela não precisa do carro pra ir pra casa.

**BRA:** É, mas ela ia voltar conosco.

**MARON:** Vamos na casa dela

**BRA:** Ok, mas vamos voando, é mais rápido.

Bra levantou vôo e parou no ar ao sentir algo puxando ela. Maron segurava a sacola de roupa que ela tinha comprado olhando brava.

**MARON:** Vai me deixar aqui é?

**BRA:** Não, mas vou ter que avisar o motorista, aproveito e peço pra ele levar nossas compras pra casa

**MARON:** Não demora.

Bra levantou vôo indo avisar ao motorista que não precisaria mais dele aquele dia. Ela não gostava de treinar, mais aprendeu a voar. Gostava da sensação de liberdade, mas sinceramente gostava mais dos carros e coisas chiques que sua mãe fazia.

**TRUNKS:** Au, essa doeu...

Goten e Ubuu fizeram cara de dor como se tivessem levado o tapa que ficou marcado no rosto de Trunks. Parez estava um tanto sem graça com a situação e de um certo modo brava com Goten, o que fez Goten apresentar ás amigas dela rapazes comprometidos? Principalmente aquela patricinha de cabelos roxos que estava olhando com tanta raiva pra ela... Será que Goten já foi namorado dela?

**AMIGA 1:** Quem era aquela garota Trunks?

**TRUNKS:** Er... Aquelas eram algumas amigas e minha irmã...

**AMIGA 2:** Vamos embora?

**UBUU:** Mas já?

**GOTEN:** Não, fiquem mais, nós...

**PAREZ:** Goten, realmente é melhor irmos, já esta na hora...

**GOTEN:** Mas...

**PAREZ:** Amanhã agente conversa, ainda preciso levas às meninas em casa...

**GOTEN:** Tudo bem... Até logo amor

Parez não deu o costumeiro beijinho de despedida em Goten e as meninas somente apertaram as mãos dos rapazes indo embora

**TRUNKS:** Mas que droga, o que deu em Pan dessa vez!

**UBUU:** Realmente, Pan foi longe demais!

**TRUNKS:** Grrrr, vou contar pra Gohan pra ver se ele dá um jeito nessa menina

**GOTEN:** Ta loco, se você fizer isso Pan pode melar a Parez com minha mãe, e você sabe que com a Sra Chichi isso não é muito difícil, principalmente falando de namoradas minhas

**UBUU:** Realmente, Pan quando se trata de vingança sabe faze-la muito bem...

**GOTEN:** A Maron eu até que não digo muito, ela teria um motivo muito especial de vir aqui...

**UBUU:** Qual?

**GOTEN:** Você nunca percebeu? Aquela loirinha linda só fica olhando pra você

**TRUNKS:** Hahaha, eu também já reparei.

**UBUU:** Nada a ver...

**GOTEN E TRUNKS:** Sei...

**UBUU:** Sei lá, ela deve ficar impressionada com meus poderes, nada demais, assim como Bra fica impressionada com Goten, principalmente quando fomos ao acampamento e ele começou a pegar peixe do rio.

**GOTEN:** Ela ficou!

**TRUNKS:** O que você esta pensando em dizer Ubuu?

**UBUU:** Se Maron esta tão apaixonada assim por mim, Bra esta por Goten!

**TRUNKS:** Hahaha, para de besteira Ubbu, você acha que aquela patricinha da minha irmã estaria interessada por Goten, esse porco comilão?

**GOTEN:** Hahaha olha quem fala

**TRUNKS:** Eu sei me comportar á mesa melhor que você!

**UBUU:** Ei ei ei, vamos parar a briga por aqui, ok?

**TRUNKS:** Então parem de falar de minha irmã!

**GOTEN:** Então pare de pensar na minha sobrinha!

**UBUU, TRUNKS E GOTEN:**...

**UBUU:** O que! O trunks gosta da Pan!

**TRUNKS:** Eu não, ele que esta inventando isso!

**GOTEN:** Então aquele olhar pra ela quando ela treina é somente minha imaginação?

**UBUU:** Quantas revelações estou tendo aqui hoje hen

**TRUNKS:** Goten, pode retirar isso que você disse!

**UBUU:** Go... Goten, retira o que disse, o ki dele esta aumentando...

Goten olha pros lados e respira fundo ao ver que esta em um lugar publico

**GOTEN:** Ta bem, eu retiro...

**UBUU:** Mas Trunks, uma coisa é certa, Bra esta crescendo, nem você nem seu pai vai poder impedi-la disso.

**GOTEN:** Ponto pra Ubbu, hahaha, mas na verdade ninguém vai ter coragem de enfrentar o Sr Vegeta.

**TRUNKS:** Sabe de uma coisa, vamos embora logo que já estou ficando louco por causa desse povo nos olhando.

Trunks chegou em casa "p" da vida, nessa noite nem foi jantar, foi direto pro quarto. Será que Bra estaria mesmo gostando de Goten! Goten não teria nenhum peso de consciência ficando com Bra que tinha 16 anos, já que a própria Parez tinha 18, ele pensava em Bra como uma menina pura, e não como uma garota que estava virando mulher. E porque Pan havia agido daquela maneira? Lembrou de uma coisa que sua mãe lhe disse ah algum tempo "Pan esta apaixonada por você..." Trunks de principio achou que era brincadeira da mãe, depois que descobriu que estava apaixonado fez de tudo para esquecer, e pensou que Pan estava tendo aquelas paixões infantis. Mas ficava enciumado quando via Ubuu e Pan juntos, nessa hora pensava que Pan e Ubbu se gostavam, e que ela já havia esquecido dele. Ele tentou esquecer esse sentimento brigando com Pan, se sentia um crápula ao pensar em namorar Pan, uma garota daquela idade, mesmo não querendo admitir que queria Pan, que a desejava com todo corpo e sentimento que tinha...

**TRUNKS:** Pan, porque você não me sai do pensamento... Você esta me deixando louco...

**BRA:** Sra Videl, Pan esta em casa?

**VIDEL:** Ela foi pro quarto, porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa errada?

**MARON:** Que nada. Podemos ir ao quarto de Pan?

**VIDEL:** Claro, podem entrar, mas o que...

Bra e Maron já estavam correndo pro segundo andar batendo na porta do quarto de Pan, esta tomou um susto e logo enxugou a lagrima recém caídas passando a mão no rosto.

**BRA:** Pan, por favor, nos deixem entrar!

**PAN:** Bra?

**MARON:** Por favor, deixa agente entrar, please, rápido!

Pan levantou destrancando-a e caindo no chão com as duas em cima dela por estarem encostadas na porta

**PAN:** Auuu... Poderiam sair de cima de mim?

**MARON:** Obrigada... Ai... Foi rápida...

**BRA:** Ai, essa doeu.

**PAN:** Quem manda vocês não esperarem abrir!

**MARON:** Hehehe, ô Pan, o que houve hoje pra você agir daquela maneira?

**PAN:** Ai meninas me desculpe, devo ter feito vocês passar muita vergonha.

**BRA:** Que nada, hahaha, foi muito bem feito pra eles.

**MARON:** Pan, você foi o máximo!

**PAN:** Eu fui?

**BRA:** Lógico, estragamos o encontro daqueles três patetas... Mas... Pan, você esta de TPM?

**PAN:** Não... Porque?

Bra e Maron chegaram perto do rosto de Pan olhando bem pra ela esperando uma resposta lógica

**BRA:** Então porque você agiu daquela maneira com Trunks?

**PAN:** Não agi de nenhuma maneira meninas...

**MARON:** Claro que agiu, você deu um tapa na cara dele, e não deve ter sido nada leve...

**PAN:** É... Eu devo ter me excedido um pouco... Mas fiz sem querer, eu fiz querendo entrar na brincadeira de vocês.

**BRA:** Não vi nenhum sentimento de brincadeira naquilo...

**MARON:** Ah meu Deus!

**MARON E PAN:** O que!

**MARON:** Pan esta apaixonada!

**PAN:** Que!

**BRA:** É serio isso Pan?

**MARON:** É serio mesmo?

**PAN:** Claro que não é!

Pan se vira de costas olhando pra fora tentando esconder o rosto vermelho de vergonha

**BRA:** Você ficou vermelha de novo...

**MARON:** Trunks não deixou ela sair com eles, depois foi até o shopping nos procurar pra comprar roupas...

**BRA:** Confesse!

**PAN:** Não... Não estou apaixonada por Trunks!

Bra e Maron sentaram na cama de Pan com o rosto baixo

**BRA:** Eu sei o que é isso amiga

**MARON:** É muito chato ficar apaixonada

**BRA:** Principalmente quando nossos pais não nos deixam namorar...

**PAN:** Como assim?

**BRA:** Nós fizemos aquilo com os garotos porque gostamos deles...

Pan se vira se sentando na cama também

**PAN:** Não brincam?

**MARON:** Não estamos brincando...

**BRA:** Gosto de Goten, e a Maron de Ubuu.

**MARON:** Por isso nós fomos atentá-los na mesa...

**PAN:** Mas vocês nunca me contaram

**MARON:** Pensamos que você não entenderia, ou que correria contando pra eles. Mesmo assim você vivia com eles, não pensamos que gostava de assuntos sobre namoro...

**PAN:** É típico das pessoas pensarem isso de mim

Pan se lembrou de seus amigos de escola

**BRA:** Gostaria de te ter na minha família cunhadinha, hahaha.

**PAN:** Ah Bra, assim você me deixa sem graça.

**MARON:** Por minha mãe e meu pai eles até não ligaria muito se eu namorasse Ubuu... Bem, eu acho que não... Mas mesmo assim ele não gosta de mim...

**BRA:** Ah Maron, para com isso, você é linda.

**PAN:** Ubuu e Goten já sabem?

**BRA:** Não... Mas no meu caso, você sabe o jeito de meu pai né, não gosta que nenhum "mané" me paquere, imagine namoro, mesmo se for um sayajin...

**MARON:** Mas e Trunks? Já sabe?

**PAN:** Não... Não sei, acho que não...

**BRA:** Como assim, acha!

**PAN:** Bem...

Pan, Bra e Maron ficaram a noite inteira conversando sobre os garotos, Pan contou do beijo que ela roubou de Trunks e do nervoso que ela ficava quando Trunks ficava muito perto dela. Bra e Maron ligaram pra casa falando que iriam dormir na casa de Videl, e Bulma já foi avisando Bra que Trunks chegou "p" da vida em casa jurando dar uma surra em Pan no outro dia.

Continua... :p


	10. Um toque de Blush e roupas novas

**CAP 10: Um toque de blush e roupas novas**

**BRA:** Pega, veste este ai.

Pan pegou uma das roupas que havia comprado, se vestiu e se olhou no espelho, era uma blusa e uma saia simples, mas que ficaram lindas na garota. Pan já não gostou muito ficando vermelha ao olhar de sonho cumprido das amigas

**VIDEL:** Você vai mesmo a festa da Corporação Cápsula? Ai filha, que bom, se quiser eu posso ajudar vocês a escolherem as roupas, vocês tem muito bom gosto meninas.

**BRA:** Obrigada Sra Videl

**MARON:** Pan, você ficou muito bem realmente com essa roupa.

**PAN:** Meninas, eu acho que...

**BRA:** Ah Pan, é só uma questão de costume.

**PAN:** É, pode ser, mas me sinto nua com elas.

**MARON:** Hahaha, se preocupe não, logo logo você se acostuma

**PAN:** Sabe mamãe, sei que ela já esta morando com o papai, mas bem que poderíamos dar uma big festa, não é? Ele já passou tanto tempo afastado de nós

**MARON:** Oras, então porque não uma festa de boas vindas?

**VIDEL:** Bem... Até que seria uma bela idéia, mas não sei se Gohan iria querer.

**BRA:** Ah gente, mas acho melhor ficar com o maridinho todinho pra gente não é, a tia Videl deve ter suas festinhas todas as noites.

**VIDEL MARON E PAN:** ... Bra!

As 4 riram e Pan que estava mexendo em uma bolsa olhou pra elas engolindo a saliva

**PAN:** Droga, esqueci minha sandália na bolsa de vocês.

**VIDEL:** Oras, vai buscar então.

**PAN:** Er... Não precisa disso tudo... Precisa?

**BRA:** Claro que precisa, se não colocar a roupa com a sandália não vai ficar bom.

**M,ARON:** Vamos pra casa da Bra, ai nós escolhemos a roupa que você vai a festa.

**PAN:** Mas eu vou deixar minha mãe sozinha hoje?

**VIDEL:** Vai lá então minha filha, estou meio ocupada hoje mesmo, e seu pai também daqui um pouco chega em casa, já esta quase na hora do almoço e ele nunca falta essa hora, mas não acham um pouco cedo demais verem isso, três meses antes da festa?

**MARON:** Que nada Sra Videl, fazendo isso teremos um bom desempenho nas escolhas...

**PAN E VIDEL:** Gota

Videl e as meninas riram, mas Pan logo ficou seria de novo falando baixo pra Bra

**PAN:** Não queria aparecer em sua casa hoje Bra...

**BRA:** Mas o que tem... Bem, você deu um tapa na cara de Trunks, mais isso não quer dizer que ele vai te quebrar toda!

**MARON:** Bra... Eu não duvidaria muito disso... E fala baixo!

**VIDEL: **O que você fez Pan?!

**PAN: **Meninas!

**BRA:** Ops, desculpe Pan, saiu sem querer...

Elas escutam um grito lá do andar de baixo chamando Pan, parecia a voz de Goten e viram que estava um tanto nervoso por causa do ki. Bra levantou rápido puxando Maron e Pan pelo braço

**BRA:** Acho melhor nós irmos antes que Goten faça isso por Trunks!

**PAN:** Vamos logo então

**VIDEL:** Aonde você vai!

**PAN:** Pra casa da Bra, não avise Goten. Ah, da um beijo no papai ok.

**BRA:** Videl, a Pan vai dormir na minha casa hoje

**VIDEL:** Mas meninas, vocês... Ah Pan, depois você vai ter que me explicar isso bem direitinho...

As três saem pela janela e Goten abre a porta com força e depara com Videl na porta com os braços cruzados olhando pra ele

**VIDEL:** Goten, me conte direitinho o que foi que Pan aprontou dessa vez

**GOTEN:** Glump...

**BRA:** Não vamos fazer barulho meninas

**MARON: **Porque!

Bra e Pan colocam a mão na boca de Maron

**BRA E PAN:** Pro Trunks não acordar

**MARON:** Ah ta

Chegaram em casa e foram pé antes pé pro quarto de Bra. Pan entrou antes das outras entrarem e quase gritou quando percebeu que Trunks tava chegando, e espiando viu que este estava sem camisa indo em direção á cozinha.

**TRUNKS:** Bra? Maron? O que estão fazendo a essa hora do dia acordadas?

**BRA, MAROM:** Aaaaaaah!

**BRA:** Trunks? Hehehe, olá Trunks, como esta maninho.

**TRUNKS:** Estou bem, e voc... Ei, estão querendo mudar de assunto não é? Hunf, vocês no dia que não tem aula só acordam depois das 10, ainda é 8 horas da manhã...

Lembrou que Pan acordava mais cedo, foi até o quarto dela e a viu atrás da porta se escondendo, Pan quando viu ele perto dela ainda por cima sem camisa, ficou mais do que vermelha e Trunks arregalou os olhos ao ver Pan com uma saia e uma blusa, não era indiscreta, mas estava diferente, mais feminina. As meninas riram baixo.

**TRUNKS:** Pan!

**PAN:** Oi... Trunks...

**TRUNKS:** É você mesma? Esta mudada

**BRA:** Resolvemos fazer uma limpa no guarda roupa de Pan, tem cada roupa bonita.

**TRUNKS:** Hum? Ta ta, não quero saber de suas modas, mas vocês dormiram na casa da Pan? O que estão fazendo tão cedo por aqui?

**BRA:** É que... Goten estava furioso com Pan e nós... Viemos pra cá...

**TRUNKS:** Vocês acham que é só Goten que esta furioso com vocês! Nos fizeram pagar o maior mico na frente das garotas, Parez ficou brava com Goten e as meninas nem nos olharam no rosto depois daquilo!

**MARON:** E você acha que fez certo com a Pan?

**PAN E TRUNKS:** Hum!

**BRA:** Isso mesmo, você deixou ela aqui, sabia que ela não gostava de sair conosco, você não esta nem ligando pros sentimentos de sua namo...

Pan olhou desesperada para Bra e esta arregalou os olhos, quase afirmou que Trunks era namorado de Pan

**BRA:** De sua amiga! Trunks, não foi isso que a mamãe te ensinou não é?

**TRUNKS:** Mas ela me deu um tapa na cara!

**BRA:** Você ganhou menos do que merecia Trunks Briefs, Pan sempre esteve com você, você conseguiu a simpatia dela com tanto esforço pra que? Pra depois a magoar desse jeito? Vamos pra dentro meninas!

As 3 empinaram o nariz e entraram pra dentro do quarto. Maron e Pan fizeram cara de alivio enquanto Trunks parecia pensar no que ouviu de Bra. Será que ele estava magoando Pan tanto assim? Não era sua intenção

**PAN:** Bra, você quase me entregou, isso é coisa que se faça!

**BRA:** Ah Pan, perdão, eu não queria, saiu sem querer, e você viu que quando eu prestei atenção eu mudei a frase.

**PAN:** Mas e se ele entendeu!

**MARON:** Pan, acalme-se, sim? Homens não são tão inteligentes assim, a maioria não entendem indiretas. Mas uma coisa é certa, Trunks é um gato!

**PAN:** Maron!

**BRA:** Mas Maron ta falando a verdade, se você não tentar ficar com ele você vai perde-lo por alguma amiga de Parez, ou pior, outra qualquer!

**PAN E MARON:** Gota

**PAN:** Olha quem diz...

**MARON:** Sem comentário amiga...

**BRA:** É, eu sei, eu perdi Goten pra Parez... Mas a Pan ainda esta em tempo de ficar com o Trunks, ao menos um beijo ela conseguiu arrancar dele...

**PAN:** Aiai, porque eu fui falar...

**MARON:** Não estamos te zoando, estamos tentando ajudar.

**PAN:** Ajudar?

**MARON:** Claro. Sabia que Trunks ficou vermelho quando viu a Pan?

**PAN:** Ai meu Deus, serio? Que vergonha

**BRA:** Hahaha, que isso amiga, isso foi um bom resultado.

**PAN:** Ah, sabe de uma coisa, vou ir pra casa e trocar minha roupa agora mesmo.

Bra e Maron a seguraram pelo braço quando estava saindo

**MARON:** Você ainda não mudou nada amiga

**PAN:** Como assim nada? Não não não ó, pode parar, não quero mudanças drásticas

**BRA:** Realmente Maron, Trunks acha nosso jeito de vestir um tanto espalhafatoso, hahaha, hum, mas você deve começar a se vestir melhor.

**TRUNKS:** Goten, Ubuu, o que vocês estão fazendo por aqui?

**UBUU:** Eu vim pra vigiar o Goten

**TRUNKS:** Porque?

**GOTEN:** Porque hoje vai ter um desastre por aqui!

**TRUNKS:** Calma

**GOTEN:** Pan esta aqui em sua casa não é?

**BRA:** Goten!

**MARON:** O que tem o Goten!

**PAN:** Ai meu deus, ele esta aqui...

**MARON:** Ah Pan, o máximo que vai acontecer é ele te dar uma surra.

**BRA E PAN:** Gota...

**MARON:** Ah, é mesmo Pan, você é forte, você agüenta bem, hehehe.

**BRA:** Vamos lá embaixo, aqui a escuta ta baixa.

**MARON:** Vocês e esses seus ouvidos supersônicos né...

As 3 desceram pé ante pé ficando escondidas escutando

**TRUNKS:** Acalme-se Goten, o que houve?

**GOTEN:** Aquela vergonha de ontem me deixou furioso

**TRUNKS:** Que isso Goten, isso já passou.

**GOTEN:** A Parez de meu um fora Trunks!

**UBUU:** E só por causa das meninas, ela pensou que Goten e a Bra tivessem algo.

**MARON BRA E PAN:** ...

**TRUNKS:** Porque?

**GOTEN:** Ela falou que Bra estava olhando como se tivesse com ciúmes de mim "eu sei como é um olhar de ciúmes Goten, eu acho melhor me afastar de você, desculpe" Grrr, foi isso que disse!

**TRUNKS:** Minha irmã é uma criança ainda, nada de se assanhar com ela Goten.

**MARON BRA E PAN:** ... ¬¬...

**GOTEN:** Eu nunca me insinuei pra ela Trunks!

**UBUU:** Eu falei que então a culpada por ter perdido o namoro era a Bra

**BRA:**... O.O...

**GOTEN:** Mas foi a Pan que fez aquela baixaria toda naquele lugar, e ela falou que ainda por cima eu tinha levado dois amigos comprometidos pra apresentar ás meninas

**MARON BRA E PAN:** ... ...

**TRUNKS:** Aiai, eu tive que me controlar pra não bater na porta de Gohan ontem...

**GOTEN:** Videl já esta sabendo

**PAN:**...O.O...

**BRA E MARON:** Lamentamos por você amiga...

**TRUNKS:** E?

**GOTEN:** Ela ficou furiosa foi com Trunks

**TRUNKS:** Comigo?

**UBUU:** Sim, com você...

**TRUNKS:** Mas porque? Ah deixa, videl é igual à filha, muito avessa às vezes.

Goten se sentou no sofá da sala emburrado e Trunks riu dando dois tapinhas nas costas dele

**TRUNKS:** Você gostava mesmo da Parez, amigo?

**GOTEN:** Não

**TRUNKS:** Então porque você esta tão bravo com Pan?

**GOTEN:** A Parez me deu um fora cara, grrr, eu nunca levei um fora na minha vida!

**UBUU:** Só por isso?

**TRUNKS:** Conseguiram ferir o orgulho dele, hehehe.

As meninas deram risinhos enquanto subiam novamente pro quarto, mas Bra ia triste se sentando na cama e depois olhando pro teto.

**MARON:** Oras Bra, o que foi que deu em você?

**PAN:** Não era isso que você queria?

**BRA:** Bem... Era... Mas me sinto mal em saber que ele esta triste por minha causa...

Maron se sentou com a amiga abraçando ela pelos ombros

**MARON:** Ele não gostava dela, ele mesmo disse...

**BRA:** Tenho minhas duvidas amiga...

Bra olhou pela janela vendo Goten indo embora, e abrindo a janela deu um salto e foi voando atrás. Ela estava sentida pelo que fez, Maron e Pan arregalaram os olhos ao ver esse feito, mas não falaram nada. Pelo ki o seguiu até um lago e o viu sentado na beira deste olhando pra cachoeira. Pousou no chão sem fazer barulho mas foi surpreendida pelo olhar de Goten, ao qual tinha acabo de repará-la por ali.

**GOTEN:** Oi Bra...

**BRA:** Oi Goten...

**GOTEN:** Você não sabe que pra esconder o ki você não pode voar?

**BRA:** É mesmo? Hehehe, bem... Eu acabei de descobrir não é... Hum... Como você esta?

**GOTEN:** Não muito bem... Você deve saber disso não é? Afinal vocês que fizeram isso comigo

Ela respirou fundo sentando ao lado dele

**BRA:** Você gostava dela Goten? Como namorada?

Isso o pegou de surpresa, porque Bra estaria perguntando isso a ele? Depois do susto ele sorriu

**GOTEN:** Se eu estava com ela era porque eu gostava, não?

**BRA:** Então você mentiu pros garotos?

**GOTEN:** Hum?

**BRA:** Você falou pra eles que não era apaixonado por ela...

**GOTEN:** Na verdade eu estava querendo esquecer voc... Ei, você estava escutando escondida não é! Isso só pode ter sido idéia de Pan não é, então ela estava mesmo em sua casa!

**BRA:** Não! Quer dizer... Não foi culpa dela, ela não falou pra irmos escuta-los... Fui eu...

**GOTEN:** Você Bra? Hahaha, eu nunca imaginei que você poderia ter uma idéia dessas.

**BRA:** Oras, porque não?

**GOTEN:** Você toda certinha, toda educadinha, toda arrumadinha.

**BRA:** Hahaha, oras, eu não deixo de ser uma adolescente não é? Tenho curiosidade também... E mesmo não sabendo lutar como Pan eu não acho que sou tão sem sal

Ela brinca fazendo biquinho de menina sapeca e Goten ri o que a deixa envergonhada, Bra sorriu divertida.

**BRA:** Eu fiz algo engraçado?

**GOTEN:** Hehehe, não, hehehe, desculpe.

**BRA:** Sei... Não né...

Um pingo de chuva cai no ombro de Goten e este olha pra cima seguindo sua intuição chuva. Bra somente encosta-se a ele procurando um pouco de aconchego. Goten olha surpreso de principio, mas logo depois abraça a garota que esta ao seu lado. Era tão bom estar ao lado de Bra, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia preso, tímido. Porque com ela não poderia ser tão extrovertido como com Parez e as outras garotas que já conheceu? Ele respirou fundo atrevendo-se a um simples toque em seus cabelos, o carinho fez Bra fechar os olhos. Logo a chuva começava a cair mais forte para despertar aquele belo quadro. Goten estranhou por não ter ouvido o freqüente ataque de esteria de Bra por causa das roupas e cabelos molhados, e Bra estranhou por Goten não manda-la pra casa correndo com medo da "bonequinha de porcelana" pegar um resfriado, ele não queria sair de perto de Bra, mas seu bom senso falou mais alto.

**GOTEN:** Hum... Vamos pra casa, você pode ficar resfriada aqui na chuva.

**BRA:** Hum? Hahaha, ai Goten, você não perde mesmo sua mania.

**GOTEN:** Mania de que?

**BRA:** Pensar que sou uma boneca de porcelana

**GOTEN:** Oras, mas você é.

**BRA:** Não sou não

Bra levanta voando pro céu e Goten levanta indo atrás

**GOTEN:** Aonde você vai? Sua casa é pro outro lado, se você ficar doente Vegeta me mata.

**BRA:** Papai não precisa saber que estive com você, e sou mais resistente do que essas menininhas que você costuma chamar de namoradas.

Bra voa alto em direção á chuva, e momentos após ela já estava toda ensopada. Goten fica vermelho ao perceber que Bra esta com a roupa toda molhada mostrando as curvas do corpo da jovem. Ela voa até Goten tocando no ombro dele e voa pra traz

**BRA:** Ta com você!

**GOTEN:** O que?

**BRA:** Ta com você, vem me pegar, duvido que consiga!

Goten ri voando atrás de Bra, ela voava bem, ia rápido, ele seguia o nível dela, mas depois desapareceu no ar e ela parou olhando pros lados não vendo mais. Goten em um rápido movimento chega por trás dela e a abraça por traz fortemente em uma brincadeira sem malicias. Bra grita e logo ri por ver que Goten conseguiu pegá-la mesmo com o esforço dela

**GOTEN:** Você ainda precisa melhorar bastante Brazinha

**PAN:** Ai, a Bra esta demorado muito e ta chovendo a beça lá fora...

**MARON:** Ah, ela esta com Goten, não vai acontecer nada com ela, ele não é doido, o Sr Vegeta não iria gostar nada disso.

**PAN:** É, você tem razão. Nossa, que cheiro delicioso...

**MARON:** Realmente, hum, quem deve estar fazendo comida há essa hora?

**PAN:** Ah Maron, já é 11:00, desde as 7:30 não como nada, hum, que fome. Vamos lá embaixo ver o que tem pra comer?

**MARON:** Nossa, o tempo passou rápido hoje hen.

As duas desceram pra cozinha ouvindo uma barulheira de panelas. Chegando lá viram uma Bra toda molhada arrumando a mesa e um Goten todo ensopado sentado na cadeira comendo

**GOTEN:** Bom dia meninas!

**BRA:** Eu sabia que Pan desceria pra comer a comida então coloquei mais pratos na mesa

**PAN E MARON:** O.O

**PAN:** Bem... Tudo bem... Vamos experimentar

**MARON:** Desde quando você sabe fazer comida Bra?

**BRA:** Bem... Minha mãe me ensinou alguma coisa, hehehe, mas a verdade é que Goten fez quase tudo aqui.

**GOTEN:** Hehehe, que nada, ela também cozinha muito bem, se é que minha mãe ainda é melhor.

**PAN:** Realmente, ninguém cozinha melhor do que a vovó. Er... Goten... Nos desculpa por aquele incidente no shopping...

**GOTEN:** Nem me lembre...

**PAN:** Ok, ok...

**MARON:** Onde você estava Bra?

**BRA:** Brincando de pik pega com Goten, hehehe.

**PAN:** Hei, poderiam ter nos chamado.

**GOTEN:** Fomos voando, mas não demorou muito pra pegar ela não, hehehe, ela voa um tanto lerdo.

**BRA:** Lógico, Goten treina desde pequeno.

**MARON:** Poxa vida, isso é maldade, eu não sei voar.

**PAN:** Oras, aprende.

**BRA:** Pra nós é fácil falar já que nascemos com um ki um tanto fora do "normal" não é Pan?

**PAN:** E que tal treinarmos a Maron?

**MARON:** Me treinar!

**PAN:** É oras, treinar, somente pra desenvolver seu ki.

**BRA:** Isso não vai dar certo...

**GOTEN:** Se quiser eu posso treinar Maron pra ela aprender a voar

**BRA:** Você vai treinar a Maron? Hum... Eu posso treinar com vocês?

**GOTEN:** Você Bra? Bem... Pode sim, mas você já sabe voar.

**BRA:** Ah, vai ser só pra passar o tempo...

**PAN:** Eu também vou treinar, lógico que vai ser com mais força.

**GOTEN:** Tudo bem meninas, então se preparen-se, hehehe.

**MARON:** Aiaiai, esse riso que o Goten da quando esta animado com algo me dá calafrios.

**GOTEN:** Hahaha. Vem cá, cadê Trunks?

**PAN:** Ah ele deve estar trabalhando hoje, a Sra Bulma deve ter dado um jeito de jogar ele pra fora da cama mais cedo, ele levantou quando nós chegamos... Mas acho que vai ficar melhor se chamássemos Trunks e Ubuu, o Ubuu pode treinar a Maron, ele é mais paciente.

**MARON:** Pan!...Hehehe, penso que não devíamos ficar perturbando ele...

**GOTEN:** Não tem problema, e realmente, seria mais demorado treinar duas de uma vez, amanhã começaremos, preciso falar com Ubuu primeiro, mas o Sr Vegeta não deve saber que estou treinando vocês, ele pode não gostar.

Goten riu de leve ao ver o rosto de Maron corado ao falarem de Ubuu, e estava conhecendo uma Bra diferente, mais descontraída, e porque não dizer mais adulta? Pan e as outras animadas comeram a comida toda. Bra e Maron estavam felicíssimas, iriam arrumar as mais belas roupas de treinamentos, mas Pan logo a fizeram mudar de idéia, "realmente iria ficar muito brega isso" as meninas concordaram. Maron queria aprender a voar, Bra queria ficar mais perto de Goten e Pan queria ficar mais forte, se é que ela sabia que com isso, Goten iria dar um jeito de se vingar da vergonha que passou no Shopping. Nesse dia as 3 mal tiveram tempo de conversar por que tinham que comprar suas coisas para as aulas que estariam começando daqui a uma semana, e Pan estava mais nervosa do que nunca ao saber por Gohan e Videl que ela mudaria de escola pra estudar junto com Maron e Bra.

**TRUNKS:** Você esta doido Goten! Se meu pai souber que estamos treinando Bra ele nos mata

**GOTEN:** Porque? Sua irmã que pediu pra treina-la!

**UBUU:** Sr Vegeta não vai gostar muito...

**GOTEN:** Bem... Ele não precisa saber...

**TRUNKS:** Não sei não...

**GOTEN:** Não precisa me olhar com essa cara de enciumado Trunks, e você mesmo sabe que eu sempre respeitei minhas namoradas...

**TRUNKS:** Então você confirma estar mesmo afim de minha irmã não é!

**GOTEN:** Você esta ficando paranóico Trunks, não vem misturar as coisas...

**UBUU:** Mas até a Maron aceitou isso?

**GOTEN:** Sim, e foi Pan que deu a idéia de te chamar

**TRUNKS:** A Pan?

**GOTEN:** O que tem a Pan ter chamado o Ubuu hen Trunks?

**TRUNKS:** Nada...

**UBUU:** Trunks, tem algo errado aqui não tem?

**GOTEN:** Pow pessoal, vamos jogar limpo aqui? Eu começo, eu gosto da Bra.

**TRUNKS:** Ai, seu...

Trunks deu um passo a frente pra bater em Goten mas Ubuu o segurou

**UBUU:** Calma cara, e pow Goten, você adora botar lenha na fogueira hen.

**GOTEN:** Não é isso, é que acho uma palhaçada ficarmos brigando por causa de ciúmes bobos como estes!

**TRUNKS:** Ciúmes bobos Goten! Você esta falando da minha irmã!

**GOTEN:** Eu não mando em meus sentimentos Trunks! Você fica sofrendo pela Pan, eu pela Bra e Ubuu pela Maron, sendo que Trunks fica pensando que Pan e Ubuu se gostam!

**UBUU:** Não me bota nessa Goten!

**GOTEN:** Mas estou mentindo? Acaba que uma hora ou outra se não lutarmos pra ficar com elas nós as perderemos!

**UBUU E TRUNKS:**...

**UBUU:** Você acha realmente isso Trunks?

**TRUNKS:**... Acho, e daí! Isso não vai mudar os sentimentos dela vai? Ela não vai parar de gostar do Ubuu só porque gosto dela

**GOTEN:** Não falei que ele gostava de Pan

**UBUU:** Não tem nada a ver Trunks, o avô dela foi meu mestre, por isso que gostamos um do outro, mas são sentimentos de irmãos. E já que estamos jogando limpo aqui... Eu gosto de Maron sim, e se Pan sabe que Maron gosta de mim, "se" ela gostar de mim, porque me chamaria justamente pra treinar a Maron?

**GOTEN:** Faz sentido. E ela gosta de você, eu vi o jeito que ela ficou vermelha quando falamos seu nome, hehehe.

**UBUU:** Serio?

**GOTEN:** Sim...Sabe... Eu tentei esquecer a Bra... To falando serio, por isso que namorei Parez, por isso que não dava certo com as garotas que eu ficava...

**UBUU:** Mas não tem porque vocês ficarem brigando por causa das meninas, sendo que elas nem nos namoram, se Goten gosta deixe-o gostar oras, e sabe Trunks... Eu acho Goten um bom pretendente, ele sabe cozinhar, ele sabe cuidar de pessoas feridas, ele sabe respeitar as namoradas.

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe, a Ubuu, para de fazer propaganda política do Goten.

**UBUU:** Hahaha, mas é serio, e o melhor, ele é seu amigo, você conhece ele faz tempo.

**GOTEN:** Pois é Trunks, nos dois somos verdadeiros irmãos.

E os 3 riram e conversaram o resto do dia sobre elas. Ubuu dos 3 era o mais tímido, Trunks o mais reservado e Goten o mais extrovertido. Pensando bem, Bra era uma linda garota, e realmente, Goten nesse caso seria o melhor pretendente pra Bra. Trunks não gostava muito dessa idéia de Bra namorar, mas um dia iria acontecer e certamente seria difícil por causa de Vegeta, ele rezaria pra não sobrar pra ele essa historia. Ubuu ficava mais na dele, mas no fundo guardava um certo sentimento por aquela loirinha que sempre pegava em seu pé. Goten no mesmo momento que viu Bra ficou apaixonado, e aconteceu o mesmo com Trunks, ao qual sentia estar longe de Pan mais do que nunca.

Continua... :p


	11. Treinamento e divertimento!

**CAP 11: Um treinamento divertido!**

Combinaram de se encontrar para treinar em um lugar perto da montanha Paoz ás 8:30, seria 8 horas, mas as meninas queriam "acordar" antes de treinar. Estava um dia fresco e o lugar ficava perto de um lago onde Goku e Gohan adoravam pegar peixe. As meninas combinaram de que depois do treinamento iriam tomar banho lá, então vestiram biquínis por baixo do kimono, Maron foi a primeira a aparecer pilotando uma moto que tinha ganhado de seu pai, logo viu Ubuu e quase morreu de nervosismo, principalmente quando percebeu que o mesmo estava sem camisa. Tinha combinado com Bra pra vir mais cedo justamente pra não ter essa situação.

**UBUU:** Bom dia Maron, chegou cedo.

**MARON:** É, eu tinha combinado com Bra pra chegarmos um pouco mais cedo mas ela até agora não veio...

**UBUU:** Moto bonita, eu nunca tinha te visto com ela.

**MARON:** É que eu fico muito com a Bra, então já que ela sabe voar e esta sempre de motorista eu quase não a uso.

**UBUU:** Quando não sabia voar eu queria ter uma moto dessas

**MARON:** Quer pilotar?

**UBUU:** Não não, hehehe, prefiro as minhas asinhas invisíveis, hehehe

**MARON:** Realmente um anjinho...

**UBUU:** Como?

**MARON:** Hehehe, nada não.

**UBUU:** Não, fale...

**MARON:** Hehehe, não é nada.

**UBUU:** Se não falar eu te faço cócegas.

**MARON:** Hehehe, não falo, hahaha, falo não.

Ubuu começou a fazer cosquinhas em Maron que mal se agüentava em pé, segurou aos ombros dele tentando empurra-lo pra trás enquanto ria descontroladamente, ele rindo parou as cócegas e os dois ficaram envergonhados ao ver que estavam tão próximos um do outro. Ela passou as mãos pela cintura nua do rapaz

**MARON:** Eu disse que eram asinhas de anjo

Ubuu a beijou antes que pudessem pensar muito, Maron suspirou quando sentiu os lábios deste encostando aos seus, ele realmente não teve a menor idéia de como teve coragem, só soube que foi o melhor beijo de sua vida, mas o beijo foi parado por causa de uma simples...

**MARON:** Aaaah!

**UBUU:** O que foi?

**MARON:** Eu... Eu vi... Eu vi uma... Uma...

**UBUU:** Viu um inseto?

**MARON:** Um... Uma aranha!

**UBUU:** Hahaha, a Maron, hahaha, não precisa ficar com medo de uma aranha.

**MARON:** É muito nojento, muito.

**GOTEN:** Maron tem medo de aranha? Hahaha, vou pegar ela na mão, olhe.

**MARON:** Aaaah, tira ela de perto de mim!

Era Goten que tinha acabado de chegar e estava mostrando a aranha tentando colocar esta no ombro da Maron, ela gritava histericamente, Ubuu rindo foi até Goten pegando a aranha e recolocando-a na arvore.

**GOTEN:** Hehehe, vocês mulheres hen. Acho melhor colocar sua moto na cápsula Ai Pói se não daqui um pouco as aranhas vão começar a fazer teias nela hen

**MARON:** Ah Goten, não enche.

**GOTEN:** Mas é serio

**BRA:** Maron, você chegou cedo hen.

**MARON:** É... Realmente...

Maron e Ubuu se olharam com sorrisos envergonhados, Goten que era muito observador quase deu um urro de satisfação ao entender esse olhar e Bra ficou boiando enquanto Goten ria baixinho.

**MARON:** Hum... Estou ansiosa pelo treinamento. Cadê o Trunks?

**BRA:** Ele falou que vem daqui a pouco por causa do trabalho, aproveitei e vim com o Goten.

**UBUU:** O engraçado é a Pan que costuma a chegar antes de todos

**GOTEN:** Realmente... Ah Ubuu, esquecemos de pegar aqueles negócios.

**BRA:** Que negócios?

**GOTEN:** Hum, nada não. Hen Ubuu "Aqueles" negócios

**UBUU:** Hahaha, depois agente conversa, depois.

Goten fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, pois queria ir a um lugar mais afastado pra confirmar o que estava pensando. Pan chegou depois de um tempo e Trunks foi vaiado por todos, pois chegou quase na hora de ir embora, por isso Goten deu uma canseira nele na luta, segundo ele, Trunks tinha que estar pelo menos suado pra falar que ajudou aquele dia.

**GOTEN:** Terminamos o treinamento por hoje

**MARON:** Nossa, eu to quebrada.

**PAN:** Eu disse pra não pegarem muito pesado com elas

**UBUU:** Esse foi um treinamento fraco, hehehe.

**PAN:** Sei... Vocês não repararam que Trunks ta meio quieto hoje

**GOTEN:** Realmente... Ei Trunks, desce de cima dessa arvore!

**TRUNKS:** O que? Ah oi Goten, desculpe, to meio avoado hoje...

**PAN, GOTEN, MARON, UBUU E BRA:** Reparamos...

**UBUU:** Acho que podemos ir indo, não?

**PAN:** Vocês já vão? Podem ir

As meninas foram pra direção ao lago e os meninos arrumando os lixos ao qual tinham feito quando foram comer

**GOTEN:** Poderiam ter ajudado antes de sair né!

Trunks que ainda estava em cima da arvore quase levou um tombo e olhou fixamente para uma parte do lugar

**GOTEN:** Cuidado Trunks, o que aconteceu hoje hen? Tomou saquê por acaso?

**UBUU:** Trunks?

Ubuu voou e quando olhou tampou a respiração

**GOTEN:** Mas que droga, o que deu em vocês!

Goten quando voou arregalou os olhos. Eram as garotas tirando os kimonos para tomar banho. Pan começou a cantar uma musica e rindo fingia estar fazendo estriper, as outras duas também começaram a dançar meio que sensual mas logo depois caíram na gargalhada ficando somente de biquíni e pulando na água. Trunks tampou o olho de Goten que estava praticamente babando

**GOTEN:** Para com isso, não é só você que pode.

Goten tirou a mão de trunks e tampou o rosto dele, e Trunks deu um soco na cabeça de Goten para esse aprender a lição.

**GOTEN:** Isso dói...

**PAN:** Hum... Hum? To sentindo kis... Podem sair dai seus hentais!

Pan jogou uma bola de fogo que os 3 voaram para não receber o golpe

**GOTEN:** Eii, pare com isso, você quase nos acertou!

_**MARON:**_ Foram vocês quem começaram

**UBUU:** Vocês não falaram que iram embora!

**BRA:** Não falamos nada, vocês que falaram que iam embora, então façam o favor de dar a volta?

**TRUNKS:** Não sairemos daqui se não quisermos

**PAN:** Ah é!

Pan jogou mais uma bola de fogo em Trunks que se esquiva mergulhando para água pegando Pan no colo e a jogando para cima

**GOTEN:** Hahaha, isso mesmo Trunks, não deixaremos elas fazer tudo que querem conosco.

Goten e Ubuu mergulham na água também de roupa e tudo e ficaram brincando com as meninas até mais tarde, Pan se sentia muito feliz, pois fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto, e as meninas adoraram brincar como garotas normais e não ficar se arrumando com roupas de festas para andar por ai.

**BRA:** Hahaha, nossa, nunca me diverti tanto.

**MARON:** Mas já esta quase anoitecendo, precisamos ir.

**PAN:** Realmente, eu te levo Maron

**MARON:** Não precisa, estou de moto.

Goten empurrou Ubuu pra frente e este sorriu meio sem graça

**UBUU:** Se quiser eu posso ir com você até sua casa, pode ser perigoso ir sozinha.

**MARON:** Pode mesmo?

**UBUU:** Claro.

**PAN:** Mas...

Goten colocou a mão na boca de Pan que ficou se mexendo incessantemente pra respirar já que esse também tampava o nariz, Goten só a largou quando Ubuu saiu com Maron

**PAN:** Aiai, que sufoco. Grrrrrr Goten, porque você fez isso!

**GOTEN:** Você não viu que Ubuu quer ficar sozinho com Maron?

**PAN:** Serio?

**BRA:** Hahaha, você hen Pan, precisa ser mais observadora.

**TRUNKS:** Mas bem, amanhã na mesma hora aqui, ok garotas?

**BRA:** Pode ter certeza que viremos

**GOTEN:** Pega ele Bra!

**UBUU:** Não a deixa fugir Maron, pega!

Bra estava correndo atrás de Trunks, e Maron atrás de Pan. Trunks estava tendo uma certa dificuldade em fugir, Bra estava começando a se igualar em poder com Pan. "Culpa de Goten" ele falava, pois sabia que Bra só estava treinando por causa dele. Maron estava mais próxima de Ubuu, os dois se davam melhor a cada dia, ela também estava a ficar mais forte e mais rápida nessa perseguição, não tão boa quando Bra, mas como uma humana estava cada dia melhor, podia-se dizer que ela poderia já ter uma boa luta com Kuririn, mesmo sabendo que certamente perderia. Quando kuririn e Nº18 descobriram que Maron estava com um ki diferente, a casa quase foi pelos ares, pois a Nº18 queria que a filha tivesse uma vida normal, não tão conturbada como a dela, e Kuririn desde que teve Maron queria que ela fosse lutadora, mas Nº18 não deixou, ela estava desconfiada que Kuririn andava treinando Maron, mesmo este jurando de pés juntos que não estava.

**BRA:** Hahaha, ela conseguiu, hahaha, conseguiu!

**TRUNKS:** Ela esta muito melhor hen

**UBUU:** Conseguimos fazer a Maronzinha voar, hahaha.

**GOTEN:** Huuum, que intimidade hen, Marozinha

**MARON:** Não enche Goten

Ela ficou vermelha e Goten caiu na gargalhada, ela se virou ficando de costas pra ele querendo mudar de assunto.

**MARON:** Não sei se fiz certo, minha mãe pensou que meu pai estava me treinando e quase explodiu a casa de tão brava

**TRUNKS:** Oras, é só você esconder seu ki.

**MARON:** Não é tão fácil depois que se aprende a elevá-lo

**PAN:** Realmente. Mas meninas, vocês estão querendo parar o treinamento?

**MARON:** Ah, por mim eu continuava, eu gostei de treinar, é divertido.

**GOTEN:** Hahaha, sabia que vocês pensariam assim... E você Bra? O que acha continuar?

**BRA:** Gosto da idéia, assim depois de um tempo eu vou poder dar os petelecos que sempre quis dar em Trunks.

**TRUNKS:** Hahaha, nunca poderá me vencer.

**BRA:** Pan venceu você quando era apenas uma garotinha

**TRUNKS:** Isso foi na outra época, e o Trunks que viveu por lá não viveu toda destruição dessa época.

**BRA:** É... Faz sentido...

**TRUNKS:** Infelizmente nesse final de semana não vou poder treinar com vocês

**BRA:** Ah é, vai ter a inauguração da Corporação Cápsula, nós podemos ajudar na ornamentação da festa.

**PAN:** Ah não meninas, acho que não vou.

**BRA:** Pra de ser careta Pan

**PAN:** Mas eu não sei nada sobre modas e essas coisas chiques que vocês adoram, e...

**MARON:** É bom que você começa a aprender, não?

Maron pisca pra Pan e esta fica envergonhada ao pensar que poderia um dia se casar com Trunks. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça rindo

**PAN:** Não bota coisas em sua cabeça Maron.

**BRA:** Ah Pan, vamos, esse final de semana vai ser a inauguração da Corporação Cápsula, e como boas futuras decoradoras iremos ajudar o pessoal a preparar tudo.

**TRUNKS:** Vocês não precisam, a mamãe falou que vai contratar especialistas.

**GOTEN:** Eles não precisam de leigas no assunto, hehehe.

**BRA:** Goten!

**GOTEN:** Ok ok, desculpe

**BRA:** Hum... Bem que poderíamos entrar acompanhadas não é meninas?

Bra olhou pros garotos que arregalaram os olhos

**MARON:** Até que não seria uma má idéia Bra

**PAN:** Por mim tudo bem

**TRUNKS:** Lá vem você inventando coisas.

**BRA:** Ah Trunks, para disso, olha, você vai com Pan eu vou com Goten e Ubuu vai com a Maron.

**UBUU:** Mas... Mas... Mas porque nós?

**BRA:** Oras, vocês são os únicos garotos bonitos que conhecemos.

**PAN:** Vão garotos, só pra poder elevar nossos egos, hehehe.

**MARON:** Vocês podem ficar lisonjeados garotos

**PAN:** Realmente, a Bra não costuma ficar falando que garotos são bonitos.

**MARON:** Já estamos combinados não estamos? Bem, estou indo, até mais garotos.

**BRA:** Nos encontre no final de semana na minha casa Maron, agente se arrumará por lá!

**UBUU:** Vou com você Maron

Maron vai embora e Ubuu vai logo atrás alçando o vôo de Maron logo em seguida, Maron sorri deixando o caminho livre pra Ubuu puxar conversa com ela

**UBUU:** E ai? Animada pra festa?

**MARON:** Estou sim, esperamos por essa festa há bastante tempo... Sabe, eu acho quase um milagre ver a nossa turma tão junta...

**UBUU:** Oras, porque?

**MARON:** Todos aqui têm tantos compromissos. As aulas que já começaram, vocês com seus empregos...

**UBUU:** Sempre temos um tempinho pra ajudar os necessitados

**MARON:** Eu não estou necessitada!

**UBUU:** Estou falando de poder.

**MARON:** Ah sim...

**UBUU:** A Bra acertou?

**MARON:** Em que?

**UBUU:** Ao falar que somos bonitos?

**MARON:** Aiai, vocês homens e seus egos, hehehe, mas acertou, vocês são bem bonitos...

**UBUU:** Qual você prefere?

**MARON:** Hahahaha, ah Ubuu

**MARON:** Fala

**MARON:** Hum... Você...

**UBUU:** Hum, que bom hen.

**MARON:** Hehehe... Você vai á festa não vai?

**UBUU:** Não estou animado

**MARON:** Ah Ubuu, não acredito que todas vão acompanhadas e você não vai comigo.

**UBUU:** Vou com você com uma condição

**MARON:** Qual?

Parou no ar na frente de Maron e fechou os olhos pegando a pouca coragem que conseguiu. Puxou um colar do bolso que tinha uma lua cheia. Ele a partiu no meio guardando um pedaço no bolso e colocando o colar na frente de Maron

**UBUU:** Você aceita namorar comigo Maron?

**MARON:** Acei... Aceitar... Te namorar?

**UBUU:** Sim...

**MARON:** Aceito, aceito sim.

Maron pulou nos braços de Ubuu o abraçando e ele a olhou nos olhos beijando-a com carinho. Eles estavam felizes.

Continua... :p


	12. Declaração de amor, sentimentos

**CAP 12: Declaração de amor, sentimentos**

**PAN:** Eu... Vou conversar hoje com Trunks Bra, gostaria que você me ajudasse.

**BRA:** Ajudar pra que?

**PAN:** Ele esta fugindo de mim Bra, preciso que você tome conta de tudo enquanto nós nos falamos.

**BRA:** Tudo bem, mas o que deu em você pra ter toda essa coragem?

**PAN:** Acho que loucura... Mas sei lá, gostaria de ser tudo direitinho sabe, pra nos dois virmos de braços dados...

**MARON:** Ai amiga, dou a maior força viu.

**BRA:** Olha lá, falando do dito cujo ele aparece, hehehe, vai falar com ele vai.

Bra empurra Pan pra direção em que Trunks esta. Ele fala e sorri pra todos por ali, começando pelas mulheres, isso faz com que Pan se vira saindo.

**BRA:** Ei ei ei, onde é que você vai?

**PAN:** Aiaiai, não, eu não vou, não vou mesmo.

**MARON:** Ai Pan, vai logo, fala com ele

**PAN:** Mas e se ele não gostar de mim, e se eu começar a tremer, gente, mesmo não estando na frente dele já me sinto nervosa.

**MARON:** Calma amiga, tudo vai dar certo.

**PAN:** Não vai, eu sei que não vai, ele vai ficar ainda mais frio do que já esta e eu não vou agüentar

**MARON:** Não fique assim...

**BRA:** Entendo você, eu fico do mesmo jeito quando Goten esta perto... Você não Maron?

**MARON:** Bem... Antes eu ficava...

**PAN:** Ficava? Porque? Não fica mais nervosa quando o Sr Ubuu chega pertinho de você hen?

**MARON:** Bem... Eu fico arrepiada... Quando ele me toca...

**BRA:** Arrepiada?

**PAN:** Quando ele te toca?

**MARON:** Ahan... Meninas, eu to namorando!

**BRA:** Mentira!

**PAN:** Sério mesmo!

**MARON:** Hahaha, é sim, é sim, ele me pediu em namoro e me deu esse colar

**BRA E PAN:** Ai que lindo!

**TRUNKS:** Meninas, vocês vieram aqui na Corporação Cápsula ajudar ou atrapalhar?

**PAN:** Trunks!

**BRA:** Ah Trunks, estamos ouvindo as novidades.

**TRUNKS:** Novidades?

**BRA:** E sim, vai Maron, conta pro Trunks, conta.

**MARON:** Ai meninas, assim vocês me deixam sem graça.

**TRUNKS:** Estou ficando curioso hen

**PAN:** Conta

**MARON:** Ta bem, ta bem... Eu to namorando o Ubuu...

**TRUNKS:** Serio? Parabéns Maron... Kuririn e Nº18 já sabem?

**MARON:** Não e nem você vai contar... Eu conto pra eles.

**BRA:** Mas agora deixa agente trabalhar em paz.

**PAN:** Hum... Trunks... Eu queria conversar com você...

**TRUNKS:** Comigo? Claro, fale.

**PAN:** Não aqui... Podemos conversar lá fora?

**TRUNKS:** Eu to ocupado...

**BRA:** Vai que eu cuido de tudo por aqui

**TRUNKS:** Mas Bra...

Bra fez cara feia pra Trunks que respira fundo e vai lá pra fora falar com Pan, e esta sorri pra amiga desejando boa sorte.

**TRUNKS:** O que quer falar comigo? É sobre os treinos? Se for...

**PAN:** Não Trunks, não é sobre os treinos...

**TRUNKS:** Então?

**PAN:** Porque esta fugindo de mim...

**TRUNKS:** Eu? Porque eu faria isso?

**PAN:** Você esta Trunks... O que fez você mudar tanto comigo...

**TRUNKS:** Não mudei nada com você Pan

**PAN:** Mudou sim... Depois que Ubuu, Goten, Maron e Bra chegou você não fala mais sozinho comigo... Você se distanciou tanto...

**TRUNKS:** É o trabalho Pan...

**PAN:** Como o trabalho! Porque o trabalho Trunks! Você sempre trabalhou, desde que nos conhecemos...

**TRUNKS:** Desculpa Pan, é que aconteceu tanta coisa esse ano que eu fiquei meio avoado... E acho melhor nós irmos.

Pan segurou firmemente a mão de Trunks quando ele se virou o que o fez parar, mas não olhou de volta pra ela.

**PAN:** Será que com a época em que você visitou, o Trunks que eu conheci mudou também? Não tenho rudes lembranças e nem descasos da parte dele nas minhas lembranças...

**TRUNKS:** O tempo passa Pan...

**PAN:** E eu fui uma pedra em seu sapato? Tenho ficado no seu pé tanto que você resolveu se afastar de mim? O tempo passou pra mim como passou pra você, e nem por isso perdi minha admiração por você...

Ela dá a volta ficando de frente pra ele andando e o abraçando com lagrimas dos olhos ao qual Trunks só sentiu quando pensou em sair do abraço de Pan

**PAN:** Gosto de você Trunks... Te amo... Será que é tão difícil entender isso...

Com essas palavras Trunks a abraçou forte sentindo a doçura que Pan expressava em suas palavras, já Pan tremia por causa do choro que não conseguia mais segurar. Trunks sempre soube disso, sempre soube que Pan o amava, mas não queria, não podia. O que Gohan iria pensar? Gohan principalmente, seu amigo, ele que sempre o ajudou em tudo que precisava, ele não só devia sua vida a Gohan como devia sua alma a seu mestre e mentor. Sabia que magoaria Pan, mas não poderia ficar com ela. Por uma questão de respeito ele se afastou da garota e limpou suas lagrimas enquanto olhava nos olhos desta com um sorriso falso no rosto. Estava mais uma vez deixando sua chance de ser feliz pra trás

**TRUNKS:** Pan... Você é muito especial pra mim, mas muito nova, minha amiga e filha de meu mestre... Gosto de você, mas você é uma amiga muito especial, nada mais...

Ele se virou indo pra dentro, deixando uma Pan muito decepcionada pra traz, e ali sozinha ela chorou. Quando entrou no salão foram duas mulheres muito bem arrumadas falar com Trunks, mas este nem deu bola saindo do salão, queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Bra e Maron suspiraram e foram á procura de Pan que estava encostada em uma arvore, estava triste. Quando viu que Trunks tinha dado um fora em Pan, Maron ficou "p" da vida, soube por Ubuu que Trunks realmente gostava de Pan, mas que certamente nunca teria coragem de assumir esse amor.

**PAN:** Nova... E somente uma amiga, e nada mais...

**MARON:** Ai amiga, lamento muito...

**PAN:** Infelizmente não poderemos fazer o que combinamos de entrarmos juntas na festa. Desculpe, mas não vou mais.

**BRA:** Ah não Pan, por favor.

**PAN:** Não tenho mais coragem meninas, e nem Trunks vai querer ir comigo.

**MARON:** Vamos lá Pan, levante-se, se Trunks não te quis é porque ele não te merecia viu, você uma menina tão bonita.

**PAN:** E tão chata, deselegante...

**MARON:** Mostre que você não esta mais afim dele

**PAN:** Como assim?

**MARON:** Tive uma idéia!

**PAN E BRA:** Qual!

**MARON:** Vamos deixar Pan uma verdadeira Deusa quando formos á festa

**BRA:** Vamos?

**MARON:** Vamos, e vamos ir mais longe, chamarei o Alex da escola pra vir, se a Bra não se importar.

**BRA:** Bem... Todos estão convidados pra festa, vem quem quer...

**MARON:** Vou apresentá-lo pra você ta bom Pan?

**PAN:** Que isso Maron, mal sai de um fora você já esta querendo que eu leve outro!

**MARON:** Fala baixo se não Trunks pode escutar

**BRA:** Daqui é uma boa distancia

**PAN:** Mas o Alex era afim de você Maron

**MARON:** Eu sei que sou linda, hehehe, mas não, ele não gosta mais de mim, aliás já namoro o Ubuu. Pois bem, o Alex é um garoto que toda garota gostaria de ter, vamos fazer Trunks ficar morto de ciúmes de Pan.

**PAN:** Mas o Alex é da faculdade Maron, ele não vai querer vir pra ficar conosco.

**MARON:** Não fique bolada, ele é meu amigo, tenho certeza que ele vai vir, e outra, se nada acontecer a Pan não vai ficar sem se divertir, ele é bastante legal

**PAN:** Mas Maron...

**MARON:** Amiga, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

**BRA:** Ora ora, parece que o namoro anda fazendo bem a ela, deu mais um cérebro á Maron não é Pan?

**MARON:** Muito engraçado... Mas a Bra vai ter que convencer o Trunks a levar a Pan na festa.

**BRA:** Deixa comigo, hehehe.

**GOTEN:** Vou pedir a Brazinha em namoro no dia da festa

**UBUU:** Boa sorte, hehehe, mas olha, depois temos que pagar as jóias hen.

**GOTEN:** Não esquenta, ah, e não conte pro Trunks se não ele vai passar a festa toda no nosso pé. E a Maron? Vocês estão juntos mesmo?

**UBUU:** Estamos sim, ela é a mulher da minha vida cara.

**GOTEN:** Hahaha, nunca pensei em ouvir isso da reencarnação do terrível Boo.

**UBUU:** Meu antepassado não tem nada a ver comigo

**GOTEN:** To brincando, hehehe... O Trunks falou que viria pra cá depois da arrumação da festa, ele tem que trazer a roupa da festa, bem que minha mãe falou mim pra comprar uma roupa mais formal da ultima vez que saímos.

Trunks chega á casa de Goten entrando sentando no sofá com a mão no rosto

**CHICHI:** Boa noite Trunks, veio falar com Goten?

**TRUNKS:** Hum? Ah sim Sra Chichi, poderia chamá-los pra mim?

**CHICHI:** Ele e Ubuu estão no quarto, mas... Trunks, aconteceu algo?

**TRUNKS:** Nada não

Ele vai ao quarto de Goten e os dois olharam pra Trunks estranhando o jeito do amigo. Esse pega duas roupas e entrega a Goten e a Ubuu se sentando na cama

**UBUU:** Aconteceu algo?

**TRUNKS:** Pan se declarou

**GOTEN:** Serio? Hahaha, e vocês estão namorando não é?

**TRUNKS:** Não estou namorando ela

**UBUU:** Pow Trunks, porque não?

**TRUNKS:** Porque não! ... Estou indo...

**GOTEN:** Pra onde?

**TRUNKS:** Pra casa

**UBUU:** Mas vamos á festa amanha não vamos?

**TRUNKS:** Preciso ir mesmo não querendo, afinal de contas sou o arquiteto de lá né... Até mais...

Trunks na verdade não queria ir pra não ver a carinha triste de Pan, ou até acabar não vendo ela por causa dele... Foi pra casa direto dormir e mais uma vez nem comeu aquele dia, dormiu pensando em Pan.

Continua... :p


	13. Inauguração da Corporação Cápsula

**CAP 13: Inauguração da Corporação Cápsula**

**BRA:** Acorda Trunks!

**TRUNKS:** Hum? Mamãe?

**BRA:** Sou eu seu preguiçoso, levanta da cama, temos que dar os toques finais ao salão.

**TRUNKS:** Pow Bra, me deixa dormir vai.

**BRA:** Nana nina não, papai não quer ajudar a mamãe, então você vai ajuda-la, ela quer mover uns moveis do salão.

**TRUNKS:** E porque você não faz isso pra ela?

**BRA:** Esqueceu que não posso demonstrar minha força perto do papai? Anda anda.

**TRUNKS:** Ta bom, ta bom!

Ele se senta na cama e Bra se senta olhando pra ele

**TRUNKS:** Que foi?

**BRA:** Você vai mesmo levar a Pan hoje á festa?

**TRUNKS:** A não Bra, eu vou estar ocupado...

**BRA:** Já sei o que aconteceu ontem Trunks, não precisa inventar desculpas.

**TRUNKS:** Sabe? E... Bem, como a Pan esta?

**BRA:** Esta bem... Quer dizer... Foi um duro golpe receber seu primeiro fora, ela ficou arrasada, mas agora ela esta bem.

**TRUNKS:** Ela falou alguma coisa a você?

**BRA:** Ela falou que vai te esquecer, que vai fazer de tudo pra isso. Bem... Tem um lindo garoto de olho nela, e ela me falou que ele não é nada feio.

**TRUNKS:** Um... Um garoto?

**BRA:** Sim, isso não é ótimo? Ela vai te esquecer e você não vai precisar ficar envergonhado quando a ver... Mas precisa de uma pessoa que leve ela até o salão, e você falou que iria fazer, não vai dar pra traz, vai?

**TRUNKS:** claro que não!

**BRA:** Esta nervoso?

**TRUNKS:** Eu? Não.

Bra sai do quarto rindo e quando fecha a porta fica com a orelha atrás desta. Trunks começa a andar de um lado para o outro nervoso, ela já estava afim de outro? Estava ficando louco em ter ciúmes de um cara que nunca viu, mas só em pensar que Pan queria ficar com "o outro" já ficava "p" da vida, ele ia sim levar Pan a festa só pra ver quem e o mal caráter que estava dando em cima dela.

**TRUNKS:** Vocês três já estão prontas!

**BRA:** Espera um pouco maninho

**TRUNKS:** Porque tanto suspense!

**BRA:** Dá pra esperar!

Bra, Pan e Maron já estavam trancadas no quarto a duas horas e meia. Trunks estava impaciente, ouvia suas brigas e gargalhadas em meio de tantas roupas, e às vezes ria pensando nas badulaqueiras que Bra estava obrigando Pan a vestir, Bra realmente se divertia com aquilo. Ele viu um Goten e um Ubuu muito bem arrumados vindo em direção ao quarto das meninas.

**TRUNKS:** Se vocês demorarem muito eu vou sair daqui e vou ir pra festa

**BRA:** Já estamos quase prontas

**GOTEN:** Quantas horas ai?

**TRUNKS:** Duas horas e meia

**UBUU:** Tudo isso! Caraca.

Bra abre a porta quando Trunks já estava quase saindo da frente do quarto, e quando ele viu Pan ele quase caiu pra traz. Pan estava com uma saia rodada rosa bem clara, da mesma cor que a blusa que tinha um enorme decote em "v". Na pele nua um medalhão que se destacava. A blusa era toda estampada de flores brancas e se unia de tal forma com a saia que parecia um vestido. A saia era no joelho e ficava um tanto desfiado dando um certo estilo, destacando uma sandália transparente de salto, com seus cabelos soltos com poucas mexas amarradas com grampos que tinha uma cor prata e pequenas pedras brilhantes. Pan estava olhando envergonhada pra Trunks, nunca foi acostumada a vestir esses tipos de roupas, sinceramente não era seu estilo, parecia que as meninas tinham caprichado mais em Pan do que nelas mesmas, mesmo assim não deixavam de estar lindas. Maron já estava com uma saia com um pano verde claro como um forro e por cima era renda branca. A blusa era um tomara que caia verde claro e o mesmo pano rendado da saia. Os cabelos claros estavam presos num coque despojado, com mechas caindo-lhe pelo pescoço nu. E por ultimo foi Bra que fez Goten assoviar quando a viu, Vestia um belo vestido azul claro, o tecido era meio brilhante e muito suave, caía perfeitamente no corpo da garota, à parte de baixo era mais larga permitindo uma melhor movimentação, no pescoço estava uma bela gargantilha com o pano do tecido e os cabelos estavam feitos em cachos, e tudo isso com um leve toque de maquiagem que Bra fez questão que passassem.

**BRA:** Vê se eu fiz um mau trabalho... Trunks?

**TRUNKS:**...

**PAN:** Er... O que foi? Não fiquei bonita?

**TRUNKS:** Você esta linda...

**PAN:** Não sei... Esse decote...

**BRA:** Ah, não brinca, você esta linda.

**GOTEN:** Você esta realmente bonita Pan, mas a Bra é com certeza a mais bela.

**BRA:** Hehehe, obrigada Goten... Hum... Agora sim, podemos ir não é Maron... Maron?

Quando olharam pra ela Maron estava muito ocupada em abraços e beijos com Ubuu

**GOTEN:** Olha o agarra agarra, hahaha

**TRUNKS:** Ta bom ai Ubuu, hahaha.

Ubuu ri se afastando de Maron

**UBUU:** Oras, e uns segundos atrás estava ótimo.

**MARON:** Estava não, esta, quero mais um beijo antes de entrarmos na festa

**BRA, GOTEN, TRUNKS E PAN:** Huuummm...

**UBUU E MARON:** Hahahaha

**PAN:** Hahaha, vamos para festa então.

**BRA:** Vamos.

Bra colocou o braço em volta no de Goten que sorriu envergonhado mas deixou ela encostar o rosto nele, Ubuu e Maron já estavam lá na frente e Pan sorriu quando Trunks deu o braço á ela. Os garotos estavam lindos com as roupas que Trunks emprestou, deixando as meninas totalmente eufóricas. Trunks também estava abobado com Pan "nossa, que corpo" ele pensou, mas logo chacoalhou a cabeça. Já fazia bastante tempo que Pan deu aquele beijo repentino em Trunks, mas ele só tinha feito intensificar seus sentimentos, lembrava do gosto daquele beijo como se fosse ontem. Pan estava nervosa, o corpo dela ardia somente com o pensamento dos dois juntos, eram sentimentos tão novos que as vezes chegavam a confundi-la, mas agora infelizmente não teria mais seu amado Trunks perto de si. Chegaram á festa, as meninas chegaram acompanhadas dos garotos que fizeram as outras que estavam perto se roer de ciúmes.

**BRA:** Trás mais salgadinhos pra gente Trunks?

**TRUNKS:** Goten já esta vindo com eles

Goten chegava a mesa deles cheio de comidas colocando em cima e comendo. Todos estavam na festa, e Vegeta quando viu a filha danou com ela protestando por causa da roupa curta, mas Bra com seu jeitinho fez Vegeta deixar continuar com a roupa, claro, com a promessa de quem olhar pras pernas dela iria morrer. Nesta festa Ubuu conversou com Kuririn e Nº18, e como eram amigos deixaram Maron namorar Ubuu, o que foi um alivio pra eles. Dançaram e se divertiam, Bra e Pan estranhou o jeito de Trunks, ele não saia do lado de Pan por nada do mundo com medo do tal garoto misterioso chamá-la, mas já estava tarde da noite e ele não apareceu, então as meninas decidiram se divertir, elas foram as mais bonitas da festa sendo elogiadas por muitos, mas sabendo que estavam acompanhadas nenhum garoto se atreveu a chegar perto.

**TRUNKS:** Vem cá, vocês sabem onde a Bra foi?

**PAN:** Não sei, e Got...

Ubuu tampou a boca de Pan antes de contar que ela tinha sumido junto a Goten

**GOTEN:** Que lugar bonito esse hen

**BRA:** Sim, eu ajudei a fazer a decoração...

**GOTEN:** Serio? Não sabia que você era decoradora

**BRA:** Ah Goten, não zoa comigo, e um dia eu serei uma ótima decoradora.

**GOTEN:** Hehehe, estou brincando, você leva jeito pra isso... Sabia que você esta linda

**BRA:** Assim você me deixa sem jeito Goten...

Ele passou a mão no rosto de Bra, ela ao sentir fecha os olhos corando.

**GOTEN:** Eu digo sério... Parece que você amadureceu de um tempo para cá...

**BRA:** Você também... Hehehe, parece que recebeu um toque de homem em seu rosto com esse terno... Sei lá, você tem um rosto tão jovenzinho.

**GOTEN:** Hehehe... Hum... Bra... Eu não sei como te pedir isso...

**BRA:** Peça...

**GOTEN:** Bem... Eu sei que você ganha tudo o que quer de seus pais, por isso eu não sabia o que comprar. Eu e o Ubuu compramos o conjunto e ele chato pegou o cordão, hehehe, eu queria te pedir isso em um dia legal, com um clima legal.

Ele pegou uma pulseira de ouro mostrando a ela fazendo ela ficar um tanto surpresa com o que via, era uma pulseira linda, não muito cara, mas com detalhes bonitos, um presente de coração.

**GOTEN:** Você já sabe o que vou pedir?

**BRA:** Tenho uma idéia

**GOTEN:** Mesmo? Então vou logo ao ponto... Namora comigo?

**BRA:** Adoraria meu Goten...

Ele segura o rosto dela beijando delicadamente seus lábios, onde ela suspira e se abraçando a ele com carinho sentindo aquele arrepio ao qual Maron disse que sentia.

**TRUNKS:** Goten, o que foi que eu falei!

**GOTEN:** Trunks? Oi Trunks, hehehe

**TRUNKS:** Não se preocupe comigo, se preocupe com o Sr Vegeta depois ok? Vamos entrar pra festa

**GOTEN:** É assim que se fala amigão!

**PAN:** Bra, onde você... Ah, olha, Bra e Goten de mãos dadas, hehehe.

**MARON:** O amor é lindo

**UBUU:** Milagre não vir torresminho de Goten pra cá, hehehe.

**GOTEN:** Trunks deixou ficarmos juntos, mas estou preocupado com Vegeta.

**PAN:** E por falar em Trunks onde ele foi?

**GOTEN **Ele foi cumprimentar umas pessoas que chegaram

**MARON:** Ah, lá Pan, olha o Alex, ele veio.

**PAN:** Nossa, mas há essa hora?

**MARON:** Ah, mas o que importa é que ele veio, ele não é lindo?

**UBUU:** Menos Maron

**BRA:** Hahaha, Ubuu ta com ciuminho é?

**MARON:** Ah, ele sabe que só tenho olhos pra esse morenasso em minha frente não é, hehehe, hum, mas o que achou dele?

**PAN:** Interessante...

**MARON:** Bem, interessante não é tão ruim, vem que vou te apresentar. Meninos, se preparem para segurar Trunks se algo vir a acontecer hen.

**GOTEN:** Porque tudo isso Bra?

**BRA:** Hehehe, não sei e nem quero saber, pergunte a Maron, mas acho melhor vocês realmente se prepararem.

**GOTEN:** Isso não vai dar certo...

**MARON:** Alex, como vai?

**ALEX:** Oi Maron, desculpe o atraso, eu não estava com muito ânimo hoje.

**MARON:** Mas você falou que viria poxa. Ah Alex, essa é a Pan, minha amiga.

**ALEX:** Nossa, se eu soubesse que era esse avião teria vindo mais cedo... Quer dizer... Pan? Que nome bonito, mas vejo que a dona desse nome é mais bonita ainda.

**PAN:** Hehehe, obrigada Sr Alex.

**ALEX:** Não me chame de Sr, só de Alex pode ser?

**PAN:** Ah... Pode

**ALEX:** Vamos dançar?

**PAN:** Er... Não sei dançar muito bem...

**ALEX:** Eu te ensino, vem.

**MARON:** Bem, estou indo pra mesa, depois agente se fala ok.

**ALEX:** Pode deixar, esta comigo esta com Deus.

Alex ficou realmente fascinado por aquela bela garota que estava à frente dele. Pan já estava envergonhada com tantos elogios, Alex até que não era tão chato assim como pensou. Maron voltou pra mesa pegando um refrigerante e beijando Ubuu.

**GOTEN:** Ele esta dançando muito perto de Pan

**BRA:** Não tem nada demais, só estão dançando.

Trunks chegou correndo se sentando na cadeira

**TRUNKS:** Ufa, quase que não sai daquela bagunça toda lá na porta... Cadê a Pan?

**BRA:** Esta dançando

**MARON:** Parece que o príncipe encantado chegou...

**TRUNKS:** Vocês deixaram ela dançar com ele? Vocês nem o conhecem direito... Ele esta dançando muito perto de Pan

**GOTEN:** Foi isso que acabei de falar

**MARON:** Ele é meu amigo, o conheço há bastante tempo.

**TRUNKS:** Sei...

Trunks olhava pra Alex com tanta raiva que se tivesse o poder de visão de Píccolo seria capaz de disparar sem querer. Vegeta já tinha notado o Ki de Trunks e estava vigiando-o e tentando saber o porque do ki ter aumentado tanto. Goten, Ubuu, Maron e Bra estavam preocupados também, assim como Gohan e Videl que olharam pra Pan, ela esta estava tão entretida na dança que nada percebia. Trunks estava bebendo bastante, e Alex sempre conversava no ouvido de Pan.

**BRA:** Goten, eu acho melhor você chamar a Pan pra dançar

**MARON:** Alguma coisa errada?

Bra olhou pra Trunks e Maron arregalou os olhos tampando a respiração, agora que tinha reparado.

**MARON:** Trunks, para de beber vai.

**TRUNKS:** Não enche Maron!

Trunks ia se levantar e Bra segurou a mão dele firmemente tendo que elevar o ki o que fez Vegeta olhar para ela

**TRUNKS:** Me larga Bra!

**BRA:** Trunks, por favor, a festa Trunks!

**TRUNKS:** Aquele tarado esta dançando com Pan e ninguém faz nada!

Ele gritou se levantando e agora todos os olhavam, os garotos já se levantam indo para frente de Trunks para impedi-lo de prosseguir, ele da um soco no estomago de Ubuu que faz esse se abaixe com dor. Goten tenta fazer Trunks parar, mas ele o segura pela mão jogando-o longe. Nisso algumas pessoas começam a sair de perto, Videl conta a Bulma sobre o ki exaltado de Trunks fazendo ela falar pros seguranças pedir para as poucas pessoas que ainda estavam na festa se retirar do local, Pan que estava assustada foi pra frente de Alex protegendo-o.

**ALEX:** Pan, saia de minha frente que não tenho medo de fracote.

**TRUNKS:** Fracote é? Hahaha

**PAN:** O que é isso Trunks, se comporte!

**TRUNKS:** Foi só um cara mais bonito chegar você já vai oferecendo para ele não é! Saia da frente Pan!

**PAN:** Para com isso Trunks, você esta bêbado, vai embora!

**GOTEN:** Não acha que me venceu tão fácil assim não é Trunks?

**GOHAN:** Trunks!

Vegeta somente olha a luta. Trunks vai atacar Goten que esta na frente de Pan a protegendo começando a lutar com ele, Alex quando vê o poder que Trunks sai correndo, e Pan empurra Trunks para varanda tentando distraí-lo, mas ele se solta indo para cima de Alex sendo impedido por Goten. Videl puxa Pan pra longe não a deixando voltar pra luta, mas Goten já cansado cai.

**BRA:** Goten!

**VEGETA:** Não se meta Bra!

Ela vê Trunks dar socos no rosto de Goten, explode seu ki não se agüentando e entra na briga dando um belo chute em Trunks que o faz ir longe, mas este logo voa contra Bra, Vegeta se desespera soltando um raio para pará-lo, mas este se esquiva e vai ate Bra que começa uma luta com Trunks, Vegeta nessa hora ficou sem nenhuma reação, tanto pelo poder do ki da filha quanto por ela estar protegendo o filho de Kakaroto.

**BULMA:** Vegeta, por favor, acabe com essa luta! Vegeta!

Quando esta estava quase caindo Maron assume a luta com Trunks, mas não consegue ficar muito tempo. Trunks se torna ssj e Ubuu começa a lutar com ele, até que Gohan decide dar um basta aparecendo atrás de Trunks e dado um soco na nuca dele o fazendo desmaiar.

**PAN:** Trunks!

Pan vai até onde Trunks esta caído se ajoelhando no chão

**GOHAN:** Não se preocupe, ele só desmaiou.

**BULMA:** Ah Vegeta, porque você não foi parar a luta logo!

**VEGETA:** Eu estava assistindo a luta... Vem cá, foi impressão minha ou a Bra lutou com Trunks?

**BULMA:** Sim, a Bra lutou com Trunks e por isso esta machucada!

Vegeta olha pros lados procurando Bra e vê Goten sentando ela em uma cadeira segurando a mão dela, Bulma foi ate eles pedindo gelo e passando no braço da filha.

**GOTEN:** Você lutou muito bem

**VEGETA:** Bra, você esta bem?

**BRA:** Estou sim papai. E Trunks?

**VEGETA:** Gohan o deixou desmaiado e a neta de Kakaroto esta cuidando dele...

**KURIRIN:** Acho que vocês precisam nos explicar como conseguiram ficar tão fortes

**BRA:** Bem, é que...

**MARON:** Nós treinamos

**Nº18:** Treinaram? Mas Maron, eu não te falei que...

**MARON:** Eu gosto mamãe, eu gostei de aprender lutar, ate mesmo pra me proteger.

**KURIRIN:** Não falei que não era eu!

**UBUU:** Desculpe Sr Kuririn, Sr Vegeta, Maron e Bra estavam querendo aprender a lutar por isso eu, Goten e Trunks estávamos treinando elas.

**BRA:** Hum... Papai... Não vai ficar bravo comigo vai?

**VEGETA:** O espírito sayajin é algo que não conseguimos conter... Mas não pensei que você poderia ficar forte assim em tão pouco tempo de treino

**BRA:** Hehehe, é sim... Goten corre...

**GOTEN:** Mas Bra

Ela olha para ele pedindo que ele a obedeça e ele logo entende, e engolindo a saliva saindo o mais rápido possível.

**BRA:** Hum... É... Se eu falar outra coisa pra você... Promete que não vai querer matar ninguém?

**VEGETA: **... Depende, o que é?

**BRA:** Prometa!

**VEGETA:** Tudo bem, prometo, mas o que é?

**BRA:** Eu to namorando o Goten...

**VEGETA:** O que!

**BRA:** Papai, você prometeu!

**VEGETA:** Eu quebro minha promessa!

**BULMA:** Vegeta! Vamos pra dentro que hoje foi um dia muito cheio. E já!

Vegeta bufou de raiva mas teve de entrar em casa, quando fazia algo que a Sra Bulma não queria era algo difícil de lidar, mas prometia a si mesmo no outro dia quebrar Goten por ter se metido com sua filha. Pan chega ate Bulma sentando Trunks em uma cadeira

**PAN:** Eu preciso ir, eu... Eu lamento por ter estragado sua festa

**BULMA:** Não era minha festa, e quem sabe essa inauguração não faça a Corporação Cápsula decolar, entrar pra historia hen?... Tudo bem, eu desculpo... Mas não fique triste querida.

**PAN:** Trunks não deveria ter feito isso, não podia.

**BULMA:** Ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito, bebeu muito e estava enciumado.

Pan fica vermelha e Bulma a faz olhar nos olhos dela

**BULMA:** Trunks te ama querida, e um dia ele vai aceitar isso.

Pan sorriu indo embora com Gohan e Videl, nenhum dos três falaram muito até chegar em casa e depois Pan foi pro quarto dormir. Pan se sentia mal por ter feito toda aquela bagunça na festa de Bulma, e certamente nunca mais teria coragem de olhar pra Trunks.


	14. Arrependimentos, o amor verdadeiro

**CAP 14: Arrependimentos, o amor verdadeiro**

**BULMA:** Bom dia Trunks, já esta de manhã.

**TRUNKS:** Ai, minha cabeça.

**BULMA:** Bem feito, foi inventar de encher a cara, agora esta de ressaca.

**TRUNKS:** Ah, agora me lembro, que vergonha...

**BULMA:** Faz bem você sentir vergonha, pelo menos não se esqueceu de quem você é.

**TRUNKS:** E a Pan? Como ela esta? Goten Ubuu, Maron, a Bra

**BULMA:** Pensei até que você estava possuído por algo meu filho, você estava fora de controle... Mas a Pan e os outros estão bem... Sorte que quando vocês começaram a lutar eu pedi aos meus seguranças que retirassem os convidados, se não no jornal estaria pior.

**TRUNKS:** Estaria pior?

Bulma deu um jornal a trunks dizendo "filho da dona da corporação cápsula fica bêbado no final da festa e termina ela com golpes de luta" no jornal aquele mesmo jornalista 1 que fazia a matéria quando trunks era famoso estava na capa, ele fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça negativamente e logo Bra entra no quarto em busca da mãe com o braço enfaixado

**BRA:** Mamãe, ainda bem que você esta por aqui ainda, você poderia convencer ao papai a deixar eu namorar o Goten?

**BULMA:** Namorar o Goten! Ai meu deus...

**BRA:** Ah mamãe, você é a única que consegue convence-lo, conversa com ele vai.

**TRUNKS:** Papai já esta sabendo?

**BULMA:** Já sim, e já sabe de tudo, principalmente aquela historia de você treinar Bra Maron e Pan junto com os garotos.

**BRA:** Mas ele não ligou, falou que o espírito sayajin não se pode conter.

**TRUNKS:** Menos mal... Ah Bra, me desculpe por ter te machucado... Acho que quis despejar toda raiva que sentia em lutar com vocês...

**BRA:** Tudo bem, não foi grave... Mas então você gosta mesmo da Pan.

**TRUNKS:** Bra...

**BULMA:** Ele gosta sim, eu sempre soube disso...

**BRA:** Mas porque você não ficou com ela quando ela falou que estava apaixonada por você...

**TRUNKS:** Não acho certo, ela é muito mais nova que eu e é filha de Gohan.

**BRA:** E você acha certo ficar sofrendo e fazer ela sofrer? Em toda festa que nós formos você fazer um vexame desses? Quando ficar adulta, casar com outro você vai ficar feliz? Vá atrás dela meu irmão

**BULMA:** Sua irmã esta certa...

**TRUNKS:** Eu... Vou pensar...

**VIDEL:** Bom dia Trunks, veio ver Pan? Ela esta na escola ainda...

**TRUNKS:** Hum... Não Sra Videl, gostaria de falar com Gohan.

**VIDEL:** Ah Trunks, Gohan saiu, ele foi pegar uns peixes pra casa, mas se quiser você pode ir até o lago, ele deve estar lá ainda...

**TRUNKS:** Obrigado

Ele foi até o lago onde Gohan já tinha tirado dois peixes grandes da água e estava procurando o terceiro. Trunks levou um baita susto quando viu Gohan sair da água de uma vez jogando um enorme peixe pra fora

**GOHAN:** Achei!

**TRUNKS:** Aaah! Gohan, você esta doido?!

**GOHAN:** Hahaha, se assustou? Desculpe, eu estava distraído. Esta precisando de ajuda com matemática?

**TRUNKS:** Não, hehehe... Bem... Na verdade eu preciso ter uma conversa com você...

**GOHAN:** Conversa comigo? Sobre o que?

**TRUNKS:** Sobre a Pan...

Trunks foi o primeiro a sentar e depois Gohan se sentou olhando sério pronto pra escutá-lo.

**TRUNKS:** Bem... Eu vim aqui porque você é meu mestre e sempre me deu sábios conselhos... Eu gostaria que você me ouvisse como meu mestre, não como pai de Pan...

Trunks abaixou a cabeça, e quando levantou a cabeça viu Gohan fazendo sinal de positivo.

**TRUNKS:** Eu... Gosto de Pan... Eu a amo como mulher, mas sei que ela ainda é uma criança... Desde quando eu a vi gostei dela, do jeito dela... Tentei me afastar, tentei até afastar Ubuu dela também por pensar que ela poderia gostar dele, me sentia enciumado...

**GOHAN:** Então foi por isso que ela bateu em seu rosto...

**TRUNKS:** Como você sabe?

**GOHAN:** Videl conversou comigo... E eu vi ontem o seu ataque de ciúmes...

**TRUNKS:** Eu sei... Te peço desculpas Gohan, eu fiquei descontrolado, quando fui ver mal sabia o que eu estava fazendo

**GOHAN:** Pan também gosta de você. Confesso que fiquei um tanto surpreso, a minha garotinha esta crescendo tão rápido e já sofrendo por amor. A idade não importa tanto assim... Sabe, quando me vi apaixonado por Videl éramos jovens... Foi um sentimento diferente, eu a amava, não como um amor de irmãos, de amigos, era um amor mais forte, e Videl me fez ver que poderíamos dar certo. Eu praticamente te criei junto com Bulma, te conheço bem e confio em você... Mas agora cabe a você saber o que seu coração quer

**TRUNKS:** Entendo...

**GOHAN:** E o que seu coração quer?

**TRUNKS:** ... Obrigado Gohan

Trunks sorriu envergonhado e levantou vôo. Gohan respira fundo e Videl chega por trás de abraçando seu amado

**GOHAN:** Não sei se fiz certo

**VIDEL:** Olha, Gohan ciumento hen? Hum, não precisa ficar triste, mesmo se Pan chegar a namorar e formar uma família, vai nos amar mesmo assim...

**GOHAN:** Eu sei minha querida... Eu sei

**VIDEL:** Acho bom não esperarmos Pan para o almoço

**GOHAN:** Então poderíamos aproveitar esse tempinho não acha?

Videl ri abraçando Gohan e o beijando

Meio dia em Ponto e Pan estava saindo da escola. Maron e Bra não foram pra escola aquele dia deixando Pan desantenada das fofocas, ela riu quando pensou nisso, nunca teve tanta curiosidade em saber dessas coisas, talvez a convivência com as meninas estavam deixando ela meio paty... Meio dia em ponto viu um garoto de cabelos roxos encostado em um bonito conversível vermelho. Quando a viu ele a chamou com a mão entrando no carro e ela sorriu correndo até ele

**PAN:** Seus compromissos também se vale a fazer boa aparência.

**TRUNKS:** Eu tenho boa aparência

**PAN:** Hehehe, o que esta fazendo aqui?

**TRUNKS:** Entra no carro primeiro

Pan jogou a mochila pro banco de trás entrando no carro colocando uma musica legal de um cd que Trunks tinha. Começou a cantar baixo e Trunks quando percebeu começou a cantar também, depois de um tempo os dois estavam cantando animados e em bom tom. Ele parou o carro e Pan lembrou-se do restaurante. Foi onde se viram pela primeira vez.

**PAN:** Porque me trouxe aqui? Mamãe pediu pra você me trazer pra almoçar?

**TRUNKS:** Não, só estou tentando fazer um agrado, vem.

Ela riu saindo do carro e entrando no restaurante, ao qual dessa vez sentaram juntos. Comeram bastante, digno de sayajins, e nesse dia certamente deram um bom prejuízo. Os dois saíram indo a uma sorveteria, nesse dia se divertiram juntos, como a muito não faziam.

**TRUNKS:** Sabe... Eu andei pensando e vi que fui insensível, fui mesmo um idiota como você tinha dito.

**PAN:** Não precisa se desculpar, eu...

**TRUNKS:** Namora comigo

**PAN:** Na... Namorar? Eu... Ser sua namorada? Você esta passando mal Trunks?

**TRUNKS:** Estou bem como há muito tempo não estava... Fui idiota comigo, com você... Não quero passar minha vida toda tendo de te tirar de caras como Alex, caras que não te merecem... Quero você ao meu lado

**PAN:** Eu quero... É o que mais quero na vida Trunks

Ela sorri envergonhada acariciando os cabelos de Trunks, e quando abriu a boca para falar ele colocou o dedo indicador em cima dos lábios de Pan fazendo ela se calar. Beijou seus lábios com doçura a fazendo seus corpos se arrepiar. Aquele beijo cheio de amor, paixão, era como se ela estivesse em outro mundo, como se com ele poderia cura-la de todos os medos, a protegesse de todos os males. Ela estava nas nuvens. Um beijo esperado há muito tempo. Aquele beijo único

**TRUNKS:** Casa comigo?

**PAN:** Casar!

**TRUNKS:** Sei que precisaremos esperar, mas já quero deixar meu lugar reservado em seu coração.

Pan apenas sorriu num gesto afirmativo, ele num rompante, puxou-a para si e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo selvagem, desesperado e apaixonado. Pan envolveu seu pescoço num abraço. Era tudo o que ela desejava ouvir.

Continua... :p


	15. Vegeta esta na sua cola Goten, cuidado!

**CAP 15: Vegeta esta na sua cola Goten, cuidado!**

**PAN:** Boa tarde!

**MARON:** Pan, como voce esta? Menina, você esta com um sorriso nos lábios, hum... O que foi? Alex foi te procurar?

**PAN:** Que Alex Maron, hahaha, foi o Trunks...

**MARON:** O que tem o Trunks?

Pan mostra em seu dedo um anel de noivado ao qual Maron quase cai pra traz quando o vê. Diamantes e rubi em um delicado anel de ouro

**MARON:** Mas... Mas...

**PAN:** Hehehe, exatamente, estamos noivos... Bem... Eu falei com Trunks que não precisava, mas ele me falou que quer que todo mundo saiba que eu sou dele.

**MARON:** Hahaha, depois de ontem ele realmente não vai querer te perder... Cadê ele?

**PAN:** Foi á casa de Bra, parece que o Sr Vegeta ta uma fera brigando com a Sra Bulma e a Bra ligou para o Trunks desesperada, ela pediu pra você ir a casa dela, por isso que estou aqui.

**MARON:** Ah é mesmo, ela contou pro Sr Vegeta que estava namorando Goten.

**PAN:** Mentira! E ele!

**MARON:** Ficou uma fera

**PAN:** Vamos pra lá rápido

**TRUNKS:** Calma papai, calma.

**BULMA:** Não pede pra ele ter calma não Trunks, seu pai é um insensível, o que ele quer! Que a Bra fique debaixo da asa dele pra sempre!

**VEGETA:** Não vou deixar ela ficar com um sayajin de classe baixa

**BULMA:** Pelo que eu saiba foi um sayajin de classe baixa quem sempre te superou!

**VEGETA:** Bulma, não me provoque!

**PAN:** Ihh, a briga ta feia mesmo.

Bra chega até elas correndo e abraçando Maron

**BRA:** Eu to com medo

**MARON:** Calma amiga

**BULMA:** Vegeta, meu amor, por favor, compreenda.

**VEGETA:** Agora me chama de meu amor é!

**BULMA:** Grrrrrr

**VEGETA:** Eu vou pegar aquele pirralho agora mesmo!

**GOTEN:** Não precisa Sr Vegeta, estou aqui em sua frente.

**BRA:** Goten!

Diz Bra nervosa abraçada com Maron e ele suspira olhando pra ela e depois pra Vegeta

**GOTEN:** Eu te enfrento Sr. Vegeta. Se eu ganhar a Bra namora comigo!

Ubuu veio com Goten e engoliu a saliva quando ele falou isso

**UBUU:** Vai com calma Goten...

**VEGETA:** Seu pirralho, você nunca vai me vencer, nem aquele idiota do Baby você conseguiu!

**GOTEN:** Não duvide Sr Vegeta, sou forte o suficiente pra agüentar uma luta com o Sr, e sei que você não daria sua filha de bandeja para alguém fraco, e compreendo o que diz, por isso eu te desafio arriscando minha própria vida e honra por sua filha.

**MARON:** Que romântico...

**BRA:** Não Goten...

Vegeta deu aquele seu habitual sorriso sarcástico e voou pra fora da casa ficando de pé em pleno ar. Goten foi atrás dele tirando a camisa.

**VEGETA:** Então tente

Goten voa contra vegeta e quando suas mãos se tocam em um soco há uma explosão de ki gigantesca fazendo uma grande neblina, mas a luta não acaba ai, Goten vai com força lutando com Vegeta, chutes e socos sendo desviados, uma luta violenta acontecia próximo aos outros, mas Goten voou pra longe pra não ter perigo de acabar com aquela parte da cidade onde jogou bolas de fogo em Vegeta que se esquivou e lançou um bem de frente em Goten que é lançado longe, mas este segurou a esfera de fogo mandando-a pra cima.

**VEGETA:** Até Trunks é mas poderoso que você moleque!

Goten não se deixou persuadir e logo explodiu seu ki transformando-se em ssj ao qual Vegeta fez o mesmo. Os dois voaram mais alto sendo escondidos pelas nuvens no céu, Pan Bra Maron Ubuu e Trunks voaram pra ver o que acontecia na luta, e mais socos e chutes foram dados, o Kame Hame Há de Goten não foi nada ao ver Vegeta fazer o Garlic Ho, e Goten ao tentar se desviar machucou o braço direito, mas mesmo assim continuou a luta com as pernas e o braço esquerdo. Vegeta empurrou Goten pra longe e usando a alta velocidade o segurou por trás segurando-o pelo pescoço

**VEGETA:** Desiste?

**GOTEN:** Nunca!

Vegeta o jogou na água e foi atrás onde Goten levava vários socos e chutes. Goten fechou os olhos sentindo dor, mas em uma hora ele parou, e quando Vegeta ia atacar mais uma vez com as pernas Goten coloca o braço na frente parando o chute de Vegeta segurando as pernas deste mandando ele pra fora da água. Na água formou um grande redemoinho em volta de Goten deixando ele pisar em chão firme no meio do mar, tinha acabado de conseguir o nível dois do ssj.

**VEGETA:** Isso esta ficando melhor!

Em um momento parecia que Goten tinha conseguido lutar de igual para igual com Vegeta, mas nisso Vegeta surpreende a todos mostrando que não estava usando nem um terço do poder que tinha e começou a bater em Goten sem dó nem piedade, Bra já gritava e era segurada por Trunks pelo braço, Goten já estava cansado enquanto estava na frente de Vegeta, agonizando mas ainda de pé.

**GOTEN:** Não venha Bra... Essa luta é entre seu pai e eu

**VEGETA:**... Eu desisto...

**GOTEN, BRA, PAN, MARON, UBUU, TRUNKS:** O que!

**VEGETA:** Você ganhou, eu desisto.

**GOTEN:** Você não pode desistir!

**VEGETA:** Posso sim, e é o que estou fazendo.

**BRA:** Papai?

**VEGETA:** Bra, seu namorado é muito forte. Aprendi muito na terra, e ele agora poderá te proteger. Ele lutou com honra e garra e não desistiu da palavra dele, isso prova que ele realmente te ama e que é realmente um descendente de sayajin. Você ganhou meu respeito Goten.

**BRA:** Ah papai, obrigada.

**VEGETA:** Mas se fazer minha filha sofrer morre. Esta avisado

Vegeta nada mais falou, assim como Trunks, era difícil deixar sua filha, uma das coisas mais raras de sua vida namorar, mas confiava no filho de Kakaroto. Goten caiu ajoelhado todo dolorido no chão e todos correram atrás dele, Bra se ajoelhou no chão o abraçando.

**GOTEN:** Até que... Não foi tão difícil... Hehehe

**TRUNKS:** Hehehe, mas vejo que você vai ficar bastante tempo de cama por causa dessa luta.

**GOTEN:** Vou nada, trate de arranjar uma semente dos deuses pra mim.

**TRUNKS:** Eu não ora essa

**BRA:** Trunks!

**TRUNKS:** O que foi?

**BRA:** Busca a semente pra Goten!

**TRUNKS:** Ele é seu namorado busca você

Bra se levanta brava e Trunks da um passo pra traz, Ubuu ria dando uma semente ao qual já tinha á algum tempo no bolso pra Goten.

**TRUNKS:** Se você quiser ficar com a Bra fique, mas vai sofrer, hehehe.

**GOTEN:** Como assim?

**TRUNKS:** Ela tem uma personalidade forte igual minha mãe

**BRA:** Trunks!

**TRUNKS:** Mas é verdade Bulminha Jr

**PAN:** Trunks tem medo da Bra?

**TRUNKS:** Medo não!

**PAN:** Hahaha, Bra me dê essas táticas que você usa com Trunks.

**TRUNKS:** O que? Pan, se você ficar igual a Bra quando se casar eu fujo.

**PAN:** E eu te acho

**TRUNKS:** E se eu for pra outra planeta?

**PAN:** Eu coloco uma coleirinha em seu pescoço para rastreá-lo

**TRUNKS:** Muito engraçado

**PAN:** É serio, hahaha, uma coleirinha, ele não ia ficar lindo?

Todos riram menos Trunks que tava todo sem graça por causa de Pan que estava dando leves beijos na nuca dele, ela o estava arrepiando e um ki estranho emanava de Trunks

Continua... :p


	16. O futuro de Mirai, uma rápida história

_**Capítulo 16 O futuro de Mirai Trunks, uma rápida história.**_

Pan se casou com Trunks, Bra se casou com Goten e Maron com Ubuu, mas por causa de alguns contratempos do destino eles foram se afastando e cuidando de sua vida e de seus filhos. Bra depois de um tempo mudou de cidade com Goten para se profissionalizar em arquitetura, Pan herdou a escola de artes marcais e foi fazer o que mais gostava, dar aulas de luta. Maron foi estudar estilismo longe também, por isso se encontravam pouco. Pan não conseguiu se transformar em uma ssj como queria, mas a cada dia que passava ficava mais forte. 100 anos depois Pan estava em um torneio de artes marciais, estava bem velha vendo seu neto Goku Jr lutar, o comentarista diz que ele é o tataraneto de Goku e Mr Satan ao qual foram construídas estatuas para fazer uma homenagem aos 2 grandes heróis do mundo. Uma moça senta-se do lado de Pan nas arquibancadas, e esta se surpreende ao ver como a moça se parecia com Bulma. O torneio começa e ela vê um garoto parecido com Vegeta ao qual a moça estava torcendo, seu nome era Vegeta Jr e Pan sorriu vendo que essa moça era da linhagem de Bra sentindo uma pontadinha de saudades de seus amigos que ah algum tempo não se falavam. Pan diz a Goku Jr pra lutar com toda força que tinha e a luta começa, o povo se espanta ao ver dois garotos lutando e voando no meio da arena. Vegeta Jr se surpreende dizendo que Goku Jr será o primeiro garoto ao qual ele vai mostrar seu poder total. Vegeta Jr se transforma em Ssj2 e Goku Jr faz o mesmo. As crianças gritam pelo nome de Goku Jr e de repente Pan vê de longe um Goku adulto no meio da multidão. Ela se levanta indo atrás dele mas o perde de vista, e por fim começa a musica do DBGT, que é aonde terminamos nossa historia.

_**The End**_

_**Escrito por: Jéssica Ongaratto**_

Bem pessoal, estou atualizando minha fic, e espero que gostem de vê-la novamente em suas leituras XD Esse capítulo foi bem pequeno, eu só queria dar uma ultima enlaçada no destino desses personagens, e acho que consegui Obrigadona gentem, adorei escrever pra vocês, mesmo os que não mandaram Reviews ç.ç Mas tudo bem, faz parte Dêem uma olhada em minhas outras fics também, sim? . Xauxau, bjus!


	17. Mandem Review's o

MANDEM

REVIEW'S *0*


End file.
